Indecent But Beautiful
by HaveNoMercy
Summary: Post Siren, Season 7, what would've happened had Clark stayed right after Lois cried in his arms? Clois & Lexana...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, which is too bad because I'd make myself have more talent and put these two together in the correct and most entertaining way!

**Title:** Indecent But Beautiful

**Rating:** R to NC-17 for sexual situations

**Category/Genre:** Lois/Clark Romance, with a little Lex/Lana romance, also Dinah/Oliver Friendship/UST…

**Verse:** Smallville, Post Episode, Alternate Universe

**Summary:** Post Siren, Season 7, what would've happened had Clark stayed right after Lois cried in his arms?

**Important:** This was written DURING Season 7, before the character of _**Tess Mercer**_ came onto Smallville. The version of her that I have written is based roughly on the comic/cartoon version, _**Mercy Graves**_, not Tess, and not SV's Oliver's pet name of 'Mercy' for her either. Anyone who knows me knows that my goddesses of the Smallville universe are Lois Lane and Tess Mercer. Tess hadn't come on yet, so I don't write her positively in this story because she hadn't come on yet. I do _**not**_ have a split personality, and yes, I do, and always will, ship her with Oliver. Had to clear that up when I re-read this fic and was horrified by my own writing.

Chapter 1

"You know, where Ollie's life is going, there's not room for me in it. And…I know he'd never admit that so…I had to," she said looking into his eyes. "I just um, I can't face another heartbreak down the road."

Clark's heart broke for Lois and he didn't know what to do. Seeing her standing over there he gave in and walked towards her, pulling her into an embrace. Lois gladly accepted it, tucking her face into his shoulder for an instant, holding her breath so she wouldn't sob.

"Besides, you know why settle for hot, rich, and famous when I can hang out with you?" she smiled through her tears.

He smiled, loving her determination to be strong even when she was grieving.

"Could you just hold me for a minute?" she asked, her heart breaking over losing Oliver a second time.

He stayed there with his arms wrapped around her. She had lost so much in her life and he knew Oliver was the only man she had ever loved. It had taken a lot of strength for her to turn him away. Clark wondered if Lois had been right, though. Would Oliver have been incapable of putting Lois first as she so defiantly believed?

Lois trembled in his arms from the tears she was determined to hold back.

"Shhh," Clark soothed. "I've got you."

She laughed softly as if she was denying she'd ever been weak enough to have tears. Pulling back a little she looked down, two tear trails along her cheeks. Clark tipped her face up to see her guilty hazel eyes. Seeing Lois, he was trapped in a new feeling. Looking at her wet eyes and open mouth he saw her vulnerability, something she rarely showed him and he wanted to comfort her, to show her he could make it okay. So, without thinking he touched his lips to hers, not as Green Arrow, not as Kal-El, but as himself…for the first time.

Giving her time to react, he kissed her gently before pulling back and when he did, her eyes opened slowly to meet his. Ready for anything, her very sad eyes turned confused before she spoke softly.

"Please," she whispered, reaching up to curl his hair behind his ear as she had when she was under the influence of the crimson lipstick.

Kissing her again, Clark's hands gripped her face brushing the locks of her hair out of the way. Nibbling his way across her mouth, he wiped the tears away with his fingers and very quickly realized the feelings growing inside of him. Raw hunger began to emerge and he knew he had to be careful. For someone that had driven him crazy for as many years as she had, he couldn't believe the realizations he was coming to in his own mind and body.

He wanted to rip her clothes off and make her his.

"Clark," she whispered, and he was gone.

He began combing his strong fingers through her hair while descending hot kisses along her neck, pulling the hair clip roughly from its set place and letting it drop loudly on the floor. This might not be the perfect time to make love, but all of a sudden he was feeling the four years they'd known each other, and touching, sucking, and tasting her was all he could think about.

"Hold me," she cried, the tears still falling that he kissed and wiped away.

He cupped the back of her head, moving her gently up against the wall. His mouth went back to hers where he openly nipped her lips, outlining them with his tongue, dominating the passionate kisses and completely surprising her. She was doing everything just to keep up as his hands swept under her shirt to feel her bare skin, pushing the blue sweater away from her skin.

Breaking their lips, she inhaled sharply from lack of oxygen but Clark grabbed her quickly, not letting her acquire much make up time. Returning his lips to hers, she tasted everything, the complete desperation, the hunger, and the teasing intent. It was more than Oliver had ever given her. Oliver had wanted her. She knew that. But there was always something else he had to attend to an even when he was kissing and touching her, she hadn't ever been oblivious to that.

Clark didn't have that. His attention, strange as it may be, was completely on her. It had been so many years since she'd felt this kind of attention from someone, or…anyone.

Butterflies fluttered in Lois's stomach when her blue sweater was tossed to the floor. Seeing her in a weakened state Clark removed his own blue jacket and red shirt and then reunited their mouths. Clark's hands snaked up her bare back enjoying the soft skin before yanking her hair down so that her lips broke from his and he then marched his way down her neck, licking the pulsating veins.

Clark kept one hand at her back but swept his right one forward to cup her breast. Peeling the cup back he flicked a finger gently over her nipple rubbing it into a tightened bud. He heard her moan, making him ache as his free hand unclipped her bra and she shuddered when it fell, leaving her vulnerable to him.

He tightened her body against his to gain better access, frustrated by the clothes still separating them.

"I want you," he murmured against her lips, his hand snaking lower, unbuttoning the first button of her jeans.

"Clark, just make it all go away," she replied, leaning back against the door, awaiting sensations to fall along her body like hot lava.

Clark unzipped her jeans and pulled them down, gliding her underwear along her shapely legs in the dim light that seemed to illuminate her beautiful form. Clark's fingers moved from her stomach downward until they gently slipped inside her. Her eyes closing, Lois's inner muscles tightened barely letting him move inside her. She held her breath, trying to recover as a bucket of sensations poured over her body.

"Let go," he whispered, and she released his fingers.

Wanting to taste her, he slipped his fingers into his own mouth, savoring her on his fingers. Opening her eyes to see him, she suddenly felt a wave of heat upon her, awaiting the return of his hands on her skin.

His tongue explored her she felt herself blushing, her orgasm building with what he did with his mouth and fingers. She used the wall behind her for support as his mouth bit down gently on her clit, the final straw as the flood from her body came from her, a cry from her mouth, hot and aching inside her.

She cried out his name as he lapped at her juices, the drops of her essence. All of it was her and she tasted good.

Placing a hand on either side of her waist he lifted himself slowly up off his knees as he listened to her heavy breaths, giving wet kisses along her panting stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly-button, eliciting another soft moan from her mouth.

He watched the rush of heat in her eyes and though she was weakened, her hand reached out to stroke him through his jeans. He hardened immediately as she undid the zipper but he tore her hand away, preparing to lift her up and straddle her legs around his waist, taking her to the couch, laying her down beneath him. Allowing her to watch, he stripped himself nude and descended himself over her.

Lois came at him with her mouth tasting a bead of moisture on his torso, licking at it in a lazy circle, the pads of her fingers pressing into his shoulders as he pulsated against the juncture of her thighs, begging at her entrance. With tears still glistening on her face, she opened her legs, welcoming him as he pushed inside her gently, feeling the unfamiliar flames echoing throughout her body, coursing through her in hunger.

She wanted the yearning, the aching inside to comfort her so she rose to meet him, tightening her walls around him, constricting to give him pleasure as he pushed, forcing her to take more of him inside her with each movement. He dove again and again, burying himself. She clutched to him, grabbing at his arms, her teeth resting on his shoulder as her hair spread over the couch pillows. Clark cupped the back of her head, drawing it to him to brush his mouth over her passion-swollen lips, driving himself more deeply into her. Eyes locking, they said nothing but Lois felt herself spiraling, splitting inside and she bucked against him, initiating his response as two huge tears fell from her eyes. She gripped onto Clark, wondering why he was looking down at her like he knew her that well, and it made her climax, made her need him, and then…when he kissed her, she closed her eyes, embarrassed of the person she'd allowed herself to be in front of him for the very first time.

As she lay in his arms on her couch she thought about what the hell she had done. Was this revenge against Oliver? Wasn't Clark still with Lana? Wasn't she embarrassed as hell to have had such a sexual response to a guy that had driven her as crazy as Clark had over the years? Should she feel bad that she felt relieved that for two seconds Clark had gotten Grant and Oliver off her mind?

She didn't know what the hell she'd been thinking. She'd never been that vulnerable to Clark. He'd kissed her and she'd let him…do all those things to her. And now he was lying naked beside her in the dim light of her apartment. His hands were on her body as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

But who was she kidding? This was something they had fallen into. She was already feeling feelings for Clark. Guess that chemical they say goes right to the female brain after they have sex exists, but she didn't want Clark to feel obligated to her. She didn't want him to feel obligated to this.

"Clark I…I know that this was done on impulse. Please know that I would never try to sabotage you and Lana-"

"Lana?" he asked as if he'd never heard her name before.

Lois looked up at him.

"You are still with her, right?"

Clark looked down, now feeling guilty. He hadn't thought of Lana once during this entire evening. Everything in him now belonged to Lois and he didn't exactly know how to deal with that. This was Lois after all, the girl, correction, _**woman**_ who joked with him and drove him crazy. Though they had a deep friendship, how could he ever be worthy of her, especially after she just got through telling him how she could never be with someone like Oliver? But now that he'd had her, now that he finally knew…he couldn't go back to Lana. He could never be with anyone but Lois. He loved her. With every possible warning sign blazing in his head the Kryptonian actually loved her.

"It's okay," Lois told him, interrupting his thoughts. "I won't say anything. I promise. I **can** keep my mouth shut. This can be something…something we did once. Something you did to help me but that's all."

"Lois," he said, shaking his head. "No, it's over with Lana and me. I can't go back to her now."

Lois put her hand on his arm.

"Yes—yes you can. You two really are the perfect couple."

"No," he told her. "We _**were**_ once something. But I look at you now…" he trailed off.

She looked away unable to face what he might say.

"I can't."

"You can't?" he countered. "You just _**did**_. You were with me every second."

"I was grieving Oliver."

"Maybe so but you weren't making love to Oliver. You were looking into my eyes, kissing my lips, letting my hands be all over you and I know you felt me."

"So what do you want me to say? That in one night my feelings can just change and we should let go of everything else and fall for each other? That's insane-"

He kissed her, shutting her up, forcing his mouth, his feelings, and his love over her. When he successfully felt her shudder with emotion he let her go, caressing the side of her face and holding her eyes with his.

"I'll let you think about it but I'm not going away as easily as Oliver did."

He sat up and got up, gathering her clothes and giving them to her.

"Here," he said, wrapping her in her blue sweater.

Putting his pants back on, she shyly redressed herself. She waited for him to turn and leave and jumped a little when he turned back and gripped her face.

"This isn't over," he promised her.

When he left, she plopped her head back on her couch and looked at the ceiling.

"What have I just done?" she said out loud.

~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three weeks later, Lois made it back to Smallville. Lucy had contacted her after a few years of MIA and Lois flew across the world to meet her. They reconnected briefly and Lois actually managed not to spend the whole time yelling at her for stealing 50 thousand from Lex and speeding off into the distance. Lucy had honestly put her life back together in a pretty honest way. Lois was impressed. It was also a good excuse to get away from Clark for several days, though he was constantly on her mind the entire time she was away.

When she returned home she had eight messages from him on her machine and she immediately hit the delete button. Still unable to face him, she pulled a pregnancy test out of her grocery bag.

"Of course," she muttered looking at it and walking into her living room.

There was a knock on her front door.

"Hold on," she said, but her cousin was already letting herself in.

Looking for the nearest trashcan Lois threw the test away as Chloe made her way closer.

"Hey cous'," Lois said, beginning to unpack her groceries.

"Hey," Chloe replied. "How are you?"

"Oh, fine," she responded nervously. "Lucy gave me the grand tour of how wonderful her new life is."

"You two are always going to have it tough with each other," Chloe smiled comfortingly. "But you can always count on me," she told her.

Lois paused and smiled at the relative she was far closer to.

"Thank you. You're my true family."

Chloe hugged Lois, saying, "And I always will be."

Lois felt tears prickling her eyelids for no apparent reason.

"You promise?"

Chloe pulled back, frowning curiously at Lois.

"'Course. You have survived everything with such a close call and I think it's incredibly cruel of her to ask you to come out there and shine her new fabulous life so soon after you and Oliver split for the second time!"

Lois looked down.

"Oliver," she repeated softly, not having given him any thought while away.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Chloe said. "That was insensitive of me to bring him up."

"No I, I just feel a great need to eat a pint of something every time I think of him," Lois replied, covering brilliantly.

"I'll join you?"

"Actually, you know what? I need to clear my head. I'm gonna go for a drive. I'll be back in a little while."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, thanks," Lois said as politely as she could manage. "I just wanna think. I'm-just thinking about a lot these days. I'll see you later, okay, Chlo?" she sighed, guiding Chloe out with her.

Chloe walked out with Lois, and then waited for her to be out of sight. Using her spare key she let herself back into her cousin's apartment. Looking around, she found Lois's digital camera with several photos of her and Lucy, plastic smiles on Lois's face, real ones on Lucy's. She checked Lois's bedroom finding nothing out of the ordinary. Chloe didn't feel it necessary to invade Lois's computer, she just wanted to make sure Lois wasn't ill or in danger. The computer would be a last resort.

Going back out to the kitchen, she looked at Lois's receipts. Scanning down her eyes widened when she came to the pregnancy test.

"Oh my God," she whispered to herself.

_When could she have gotten pregnant?_ Chloe thought. _Was it Oliver's? Did Lois sleep with Oliver before she found out he was Green Arrow? Was Lois pregnant at all?_

Where _**was**_ the pregnancy test?

Chloe set out to find the test and succeeded quickly. She pulled it from the trash can and saw the plus sign, her heart racing and burning at the same time. If it was Oliver's, why didn't Lois say anything to her?

Why didn't Lois tell her that she and Oliver had been together in the first place? No, Lois and Oliver hadn't had time to be together. Who had Lois been with?

_**Now**_ Chloe felt the need to investigate. Lois had obviously gone out of town to escape whatever or whoever it was. Chloe knew Lois that well, so maybe Chloe could round up some evidence here. Looking at Lois's phone she immediately walked over to it. Seeing 'recently deleted messages' on it she checked the number.

It was Clark's.

XxX

"Clark!" Chloe called out bursting into his kitchen never having been so angry with anyone in her entire existence.

"Yeah, in here," he replied.

"Clark, get over here, now!"

Clark zoomed out right in front of her. He seemed distressed about something but she didn't care to find out. She was too pissed off.

"What the hell did you do to my cousin?" she demanded.

Clark sighed, looking down.

"She told you."

"No, she didn't tell me anything. You think Lois would spill something like that to me like an ordinary girl? This is Lois we're talking about. She's not one to dish about things like that. How could you do that? You were with Lana! You don't even think of Lois that way the last time I checked! What the hell were you—"

"Chloe, calm down—"

"No, you calm down, Clark, this is way beyond forgiveness. What you have done, Lois doesn't even know. You have to tell her, now. Dammit Clark, you got Lois _**pregnant**_!"

"Chloe!"

Both Clark and Chloe turned to see Lois standing in the doorway.

"Is that true?" a third voice said behind them.

The three of them saw Lana with a questioning look on her face.

"Thanks, Chloe," Lois replied sardonically.

Chloe bowed her head in shame.

"Clark," Lana said.

"Lois?" Clark said to Lois.

"Okay, this is going well," Lois said. "Chloe, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," she replied sincerely. "I was trying to help."

"Well that's certainly a bang up way of helping, announcing to him something so private before I have the chance to even process it myself."

"You're pregnant?" Clark asked.

Lois's eyes closed in surrender. "Yeah I…could I have a minute with you?"

"She doesn't know, does she?" Lana said.

"Know what?" Lois asked in confusion.

Lana, angry and upset, found some small gain in having more knowledge than Lois did. Clark had ended it with her three weeks ago but accepting it was something she couldn't do. Clark had tried to convince her how much they'd grown apart but until now she hadn't fully believed him.

"You had an affair and you didn't even tell her?"

"Lana," Clark said defensively.

To Clark it had never been an affair. What had happened could never be called something as cheap as an affair. He'd been caught up in the moment and as soon as it had happened he ended it with Lana so that it would never _**be**_ an affair. Now though, consequences of that night were becoming real.

"Tell me what?" Lois asked again.

"Clark, tell her now," Chloe said. "Lana, come on."

Lana reluctantly moved past Clark and followed Chloe towards the kitchen door where Lois stood. As Lois stepped aside she stopped Lana.

"Lana?" she asked and Lana looked up at her. "I'm so sorry," she said honestly.

Lana said nothing to her but stared briefly, then left. Lana had lost everything to Lois and frankly didn't give a damn what Lois felt. Lois, after a pang of guilt, came inside, shut the door behind her and looked at Clark.

"I'm…sorry. I was on my way over here to tell you myself. What is it they want you to tell me? What's wrong?"

Clark, overwhelmed with the news knew he had to tell her. The baby she was carrying, his baby was part Kryptonian and now after everything, Lois had every right to know. But after Oliver, after Lois's point of view of Oliver not ever being able to put her first, would she ever believe in him?

"Clark, what?" she said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Lois," he sighed.

"You're scaring me, just tell me."

"I don't know how to tell you this."

"Well anything after 'I'm pregnant' should be easy."

"I should've told you sooner but what you thought of Oliver, what he does, what he is…"

"What about it?"

"I'm…not all that dissimilar from him."

Lois frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I've got a calling too. I can do things, more than a human can."

"More than a human?"

"Okay, you know the meteor shower two decades ago?"

"Yeah, you trying to tell me you have meteor powers?"

"No, I'm trying to tell you I was brought here in that shower."

Lois just stared, pondering what he was saying. "All the little things you've done over the years, you're telling me you're from another planet?"

Clark said nothing. His guilty look was enough. Lois bit her lip and paced a little.

"Clark, come on—"

He used his super-powers to instantly clean up the room, shocking the hell out of her. In his super-speed he brought her a glass of orange juice.

Looking up at him with completely stunned eyes a shivering hand took the glass.

"Clark," was all that came from her lips.

"I'm serious. There's a lot I can do."

She stepped away from him.

"Was…there ANY other time you might've told me this?"

"I don't tell people about what I can do at all!"

"Well obviously you do! Chloe and Lana know! They made out to be the dumb idiot who knew nothing! So you obviously told both of them!"

"I didn't tell them, they found out."

Angry tears gathered in Lois's eyes and she covered her eyes with her left hand.

"Oh God," she cried. "So you knew how I felt. You knew how I felt about Oliver yet you're telling me you play hero just like him but you still had sex with me anyway?"

"Well not to point the finger but you had sex with me too."

"You kissed me first."

"Would you like me to remind you how many times you asked me to hold you and touch you?"

She tilted her head and looked at him with loathing.

"Clark, go to hell. I was in a bad place, you took advantage of that, and now you're telling me I'm pregnant with a child that's half alien? How am I supposed to deal with that?"

"We'll deal with it together."

"No, you can take all of your calling and your need to save the world and shove it. I'm going to do this on my own. I don't need you to rescue me. I don't need Oliver and I don't need you."

She set the glass down and began to walk away but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I am not Oliver," he told her.

"You both lied to me about who you were. I have been broken enough times to be able to just politely deal with it. I'm done."

"This has nothing to do with being broken, Lois. You just can't deal with the fact that you felt something with me. That's what this is really about."

She tried to shake his hands off her shoulders.

"It's about being lied to, get off!"

"I am not going to leave you behind!" he said trying to get a firm grasp on her.

"Stop!" she said breaking free and slapping him on the face.

"Stop hitting me!" he shouted back, successfully grabbing her upper arms and holding her still.

Then, even though she was driving him crazy, he drew her up to him and kissed her, determined to make her accept what was between them whether she wanted to or not. When he pulled back he said a comment he would later regret.

"Tell me Oliver did that to you."

Memories flooded back to her and she couldn't believe how long it had taken her to figure it out.

"It was you!" she cried out. "You, of course it would be you! You are the idiot that Oliver set me up to kiss! You'd be the one of course because you already have a hero complex. He let me be an idiot and kiss someone else thinking it'd be him."

"I don't think either of us thought you'd kiss him. Me, whatever."

"You say one more thing and I swear," she vowed, now unable to look at him. "Oh my God, Chloe!"

Clark wasn't making the connection.

"What?"

Lois's hand went over her mouth.

"She let me tell you about the kiss and what I THOUGHT about the kiss!"

Clark smiled a slightly arrogant smile, which only pissed Lois off even more.

"Oh don't grin," she snapped back.

She walked away.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to put myself in prison BEFORE I'm arrested for murdering my cousin."

"Oh it wasn't that bad," he called after her.

"I'm regretting the day I ever _**met**_ you," she said with revulsion in her voice.

He walked over to her.

"No, you're just upset that every word I've said is true."

"Stop flattering yourself," she snapped, opening the door.

"Don't leave," he said grabbing her arm, still smiling.

"I have a few things I need to get used to!"

"So do I! But you can't just leave like this!"

"I can do anything I want! I'm pregnant with your baby!"

"You're…what?"

Lois and Clark turned to see Martha Kent with a suitcase standing next to Shelby by the entryway. Gently bringing Lois towards him, Clark shut the kitchen door.

"Mom," Clark said.

"Lois, you're pregnant?" Martha asked.

"Mrs. Kent I…" Lois trailed off.

Clark put his hands on Lois's shoulder.

"Yes, Mom. She's pregnant."

"Wow," she replied, trying to swallow it down. She came over to Lois and hugged her. "But…I heard you both shouting from outside the front door. What's wrong?"

"Oh," Lois said, not wanting to have anything be wrong for Mrs. Kent. "It's nothing. You know how we are. We just like to fight. We always have."

"I was telling her about my powers and where I was from," Clark confessed.

Lois looked up at him then back at Martha.

"Yeah and you know my big mouth, I wasn't taking it well."

"You know Clark was just trying to protect himself. Mr. Kent and I always taught him to be cautious. It has nothing to do with you."

Though Lois didn't believe a word of that, she nodded politely for Mrs. Kent.

"So, wow, you're really pregnant," Martha smiled. "When did this happen?"

"Oh, three weeks ago," Lois said. "COMPLETELY unexpected. Clark came over to check on me and one thing led to another and…never mind. Anyway, is there anything else I need to know?" she asked, looking back and forth between Martha and Clark.

"No," Martha smiled, taking Lois into her arms. "So why was Clark checking on you?"

"Oh because Oliver came back and I was upset," Lois said.

Martha looked to Clark.

"Does she know he's Green Arrow?"

Lois sighed.

"Does everyone know?"

"She does now," Clark replied.

"Come sit down," Martha said to Lois, guiding Lois to the couch. "So you two aren't together," Martha said.

"No," Lois said firmly.

"We are now," Clark said.

"No, we're not," Lois said in a singsong voice.

Martha smiled.

"Well, it sounds like you two are pretty close to how you always were."

Martha put a pillow behind Lois's head.

"You know it's really nice that you're tending to me, Mrs. Kent, but I really don't feel pregnant yet."

"Well, you're going to move back in here and I'm going to take care of you," Clark said.

"That's a great idea," Martha said before Lois had a chance to reply. "Let me get a pad of paper and we'll make a list of necessities for you."

"I'll get her a blanket," Clark said.

"You," Lois said pointing at him. "Just because your mother's here doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you."

Martha looked at Clark.

"Just out of curiosity, what did you do?"

"Oh he let me kiss him and then didn't tell me," Lois said, adjusting herself on the couch.

Martha nodded. "Right, when you were exposed to the red kryptonite."

Clark dropped his head seeing himself getting in deeper and deeper trouble.

"You know, I don't even know yet what that means but I'm just going to lay here."

Clark finally took a moment to reunite with his mother.

"Hey Mom, it's great to see you," he said, hugging her.

"My son. You never cease to surprise me."

"How long are you in town for?"

"Just the weekend. But with all this I'll have to visit more often. If…you want me to."

"Of course," Lois said. "We've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Now, we're going to need prenatal vitamins and soymilk and doctor appointments and all kinds of things. Let me make a list."

Martha dashed to the other room for a notepad.

Clark looked at Lois and kneeled himself on the floor beside her.

"I come in peace."

"You get too close I will use a hand grenade."

He very gently picked up her hand and held it in his. She didn't look at him.

"You can be so stubborn," he said.

"Good way to open."

"But I wouldn't want you any other way and I'm not letting you go anywhere. This pregnancy doesn't change anything between us. This still would've happened. We still would've happened. We _**did**_ happen."

Her hazel eyes finally met his blue.

"I feel like the idiot here, Clark. Everyone not only knows you, they know things that I've done that I don't know. It's humiliating. I don't even know what's inside my body."

"No no," he said, placing his hand on her lower stomach. "What's inside you is a healthy baby girl or boy. I promise. It may have the ability to lift a car as it grows, but it's nothing that we won't be able to take care of."

"Why wasn't I good enough?" she asked. "I mean to tell me about what you can do?"

"I already told you. I didn't tell them, they found out."

Her fingers reached for his face and the tips crept up against his forehead, lightly caressing.

"You always were too beautiful to be human," she said.

God, he wanted her.

"Don't tempt me or I'll lose my morals all together," he told her.

"You touch me right now and you'll lose something else."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Clark, give her ten minutes. It's a lot for her to accept. Here, make yourself useful," Martha said, giving Clark the list. "Go get this stuff."

"How many prenatal vitamins does one person need to take?" Clark asked.

"Prenatal vitamins are important and Lois is already three weeks along. We need them now, go."

"Already three weeks along?" Lois questioned.

Clark left.

"I'm just trying to get him out of the house," Martha explained.

"Thank you," Lois said gratefully and took the glass of orange juice Martha brought her. "He's giving me a headache."

"His feelings for you have finally evolved. Last time I talked to him he told me he was having difficulty with Lana, but I didn't know he would—"

"Get me pregnant? Kind of a shocker to me as well."

"He's not so bad," Martha said.

"This the part where you defend him to me?"

"Chloe saw him catch a car. She wasn't romantically involved with him so she became his secret keeper. They were friends, nothing more. Lana found out while married to Lex and Clark had to tell her. They've been trying to work through their own web of lies and deception ever since. You had your own life. Clark saw no need to push you into something he didn't really tell anyone."

"I understand his reasoning in all of that. But both Clark and I should've been smarter than to have been together when I was trying to get over Oliver."

"But Clark's right. Clark isn't like Oliver."

"You're his mother. Of course you'll think that."

"I think that his feelings are growing for you quickly, and not because of the baby. I also think you have feelings too."

"Mrs. Kent I…I don't want you to be upset by anything that may or may not happen between us."

"Lois, please. I see how you two have always been together. And now you're having a baby."

Martha sounded so happy and Lois still hadn't even gotten used to the word pregnant.

"I just…I need time," Lois said.

"You have it. And you have me for anything you need. All I'm saying is…try and forgive Clark. I think his feelings for you are much deeper than you believe. He wasn't ever trying to betray you."

Lois took Martha's hand.

"I'm a little scared."

"Of course you are. But you have us. You have a strong support system here. I know that you like to be strong and independent but it really and truly doesn't make you weak to let people in."

"Sometimes when you let people in, they break you."

"I won't break you."

Lois smiled. At least she had one person on her side. Even if that person was Clark's mother.

~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was two days later and Clark had called Lois a dozen times yet again to nag her into moving back to the Kent Farm. She'd argued with him to give it a rest and let her make up her own mind but he was relentless. Martha had gone back to Washington but had promised to return as soon as possible.

Though Lois hadn't given Clark a specific date on moving in with him she began organizing her things for the address changing anyway. Putting clothes and accessories into piles she heard a knock on the door.

"It's open."

Chloe peaked her head in.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi Chlo," Lois said nonchalantly.

Chloe looked at all the piles.

"Taking another trip?"

"No," Lois said, not looking up at her cousin. "Clark asked me to move in with him, you know, because of the baby so even though I'm not exactly thrilled with the idea it's the only way he'll get off my back."

Chloe's heart stopped. "You're-you're moving in with Clark?"

Lois finally made eye contact with Chloe.

"I'm pregnant with his baby, as you blatantly told him."

Chloe tried to hide her shock at Lois's harshness.

"Are you mad at me, Lois?"

"Yes!" Lois cried out, going back to organizing.

Chloe came closer to Lois, her heart pounding with fear. The last thing she ever wanted was there to be any animosity between them.

"Lois," she said, but Lois furiously threw her clothes into piles. "Lois-stop!"

Lois stopped.

"Thank you," Chloe said. "Come sit down with me, please. You're scaring me. You're barely a month pregnant barely and already you're running around like a crazy lady. Please, let's talk."

Lois reluctantly went to the sofa with Chloe. Chloe tried to take her hand but Lois pulled back.

"What is it that you're hiding from me? What else is there?"

Chloe frowned. "I-I don't—"

"No, you will tell Clark, your _**hero**_, your perfect man. You are keeping something else. Why Chloe? Why do you trust him more than me? I need you to trust me. I'm tired of being kept in the dark!"

"Okay! Okay. Alright."

Chloe looked down.

"I developed abilities. I'm a meteor freak, Lois. I can heal people and that's why you're alive. I healed you."

"When I was stabbed at the dam? You brought me back. You saved me, didn't you? I always knew that something wasn't right, but I didn't know what."

"Yes. I have the ability to save people, but only with the risk of hurting myself. I put my own life in danger to do it. It started last year. Clark and I were investigating the disappearance of a bowling alley employee at Lana's bachelorette party. It led us to find out he was meteor infected and that a lot of other meteor-infected people had been kidnapped with their memories erased. Anyway, long story short even though my powers are dormant, I have been afraid that I will end up dead or at Bell Reve. But I do possess this ability and Clark is the one who knows."

Lois couldn't believe Chloe would keep that from her. In her own distress she said, "Why wouldn't you tell me that? I would've been there for you. Why wouldn't you let me help you through that?"

Chloe shrugged sadly.

"I'm sorry. I guess it just wasn't something that I felt like sharing unless I had to."

"I feel like you don't trust me or see me as someone to value. I would've been on your side completely. You have Clark and you are so involved in him that you don't even see me standing there. I'm crying and you go to him. How could you search my apartment for that pregnancy test and then tell him without even discussing it with me?"

"I'm sorry-"

"You always choose him over me and I know, I know that you must feel for him in some way so my being pregnant with his baby is hard for you, and I'm sorry about that but I'm in a really, really hard place right now and I need you to be there for _**me**_. I need you to be on MY side. If you choose Clark in this I…" Lois felt the tears come upon her.

Chloe placed a comforting hand on Lois's back.

"Hey," she said. "Hey, I'm here."

Lois stood up, ignoring her support.

"Are you in love with him?"

Chloe didn't answer immediately.

"Oh my God, you are."

"No, I think the real question is, are you?" Chloe asked. "You're the one who's pregnant, not me. Lois, he's my best friend. I've known him forever but I've seen the little moments you two have."

"Oh yes, and speaking of that. What the hell is wrong with you?" Lois said, turning back to Chloe.

"What?"

"Your little idea to have me tell Clark what a good kisser he was after he pretended to be Green Arrow."

Chloe did her best to keep from smiling at the memory but failed miserably, pissing Lois off even more.

"Shut up, Chloe," and Chloe laughed even more.

"Oh, come on. That was funny."

"Funny is gonna be me kicking your ass in about two seconds! How could you do that?"

"Well you both seemed to enjoy it so much I had to bring it to your attention."

"My attention? Why would you embarrass me like that?"

"Embarrass you? Did you see his face? He was the one that was embarrassed. And if you're at all mad at him for lying to you, you should give me a metal."

"I cannot believe how much pleasure you're getting out of this," Lois half smiled.

Chloe was all grins.

"If you think that was fun, this pregnancy's gonna be a blast."

Lois's heart skipped a beat.

"Really? I mean you could really, really and truly stop with the secrets and be there for me? I don't want you to be in a bad place. I know you and Clark have something—"

"Look, if I made you feel like I didn't love or trust you then I have made a huge mistake. Clark has been someone to me that was just out of my reach. I'm telling you this in the strictest of confidence but I have watched him be with Lana for years and I stood by the sidelines. He never saw me and I thought maybe if he could just get past her he might see me. He always came to me as a friend but nothing more. When you came to town, let's just say you kept him on his toes. He was never bored with you. There were several moments when I knew if it wasn't Lana, it would probably be you."

Lois frowned.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Lois, come on, be honest. You may not be sure of it yet, but you two have something. And I've sabotaged a lot in my life in the name of Clark, but I think I'm done."

"I'm not trying to be the person after Lana who takes something from you that you desperately want."

"No, I know that, but he was never mine. I know that. I want you two to be together if you two really want to be."

"I don't even know what I want. I think about Clark, I do. I still have leftover feelings about Oliver but Clark, Clark is Clark and he's becoming something to me. Something I can't stop thinking about and if this is something I can't talk to you about you just tell me but I really, _**really**_need you, Chlo."

"Oh I'm here," Chloe said pulling a teary eyed Lois into her arms. "Does the General know? Or Lucy?"

"No, they don't. I'll tell them when I tell them. Let me handle one drama at a time."

"Okay, you take your time. I'm so sorry for making you feel like I put you in second place."

"It's just…I know he's eye candy but damn."

Chloe laughed. "Well, we are going to buy maternity clothes and cute ity bity things and eat chocolate and let you crave dirt if you want or newspaper or whatever it is pregnant women crave these days and ooh! Cheetos."

Lois breathed in relief. "Thank you."

"Hey, hey be happy. You're pregnant. This is huge and this is a great, great thing. And I'll help you pack but why don't we go out to dinner, I'll take you anywhere you want to go and we can just talk all night."

Lois nodded.

"Okay."

They arrived back at the apartment at about eleven thirty and Lois passed out on her bed. Chloe covered her up and decided to be a little mischievous, getting into Lois and Clark's business. So she made a phone call that she might regret in the light of day.

"Hi, I need to speak to Oliver Queen."

~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lois had gone from the organizing process to putting things in boxes. She was moving into Clark's tomorrow. She didn't know how this was going to work, but she'd agreed to try. Shoving her clothes into an already full box, she saw a shadow step into the dim light.

"Oliver!"

"Lois," he said, stepping up towards her.

There were boxes and clutter everywhere. His eyes scanned her and in her jeans and blouse she wondered if he could tell she was pregnant. As if reading her thoughts he answered her question.

"I know, Lois. Chloe told me."

"God, that girl! I'm going to kill her!"

Oliver smiled a little, leaving Lois's door open.

"Oliver, I'm sorry," she said, backing away from him as he came towards her.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked, still coming towards her.

She didn't know exactly. It wasn't as if she'd cheated on him.

"I don't have an answer to that."

"Then stop backing away from me."

Lois stopped. "So Chloe called you here, to check up on me and she told you that I'm…"

"Pregnant with Clark's baby?"

"Yeah."

"And now you're packing to move in with him."

Lois licked her lips. Suddenly that fluttery feeling in her stomach for him was gone.

"Why are you here again?"

Oliver grinned, looking down. He wasn't exactly sure why he was here except that Chloe demanded it. But he couldn't resist another look at Lois, even if she was pregnant with someone's child. Lois picked up a box and began carrying it out of her room down the stairs of the Talon. He followed her.

"Is that too heavy?" he called after her.

"Please," Lois rolled her eyes. "I'm perfectly capable of carrying a box. Besides, as you well know, this isn't an ordinary baby I'm carrying. I'm carrying an extra-terrestrial."

"Ah yes," he said, going down the steps after her. "And you're just holding a little bit of hostility, aren't you?"

"I'll get over it," she sighed.

"Should've known when you kissed him."

"Uh, which YOU setup to make me look like an idiot," she said once she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"No, to protect you."

"I was trying to kiss you. You set me up, end of story."

"Lois—"

"Look, Oliver, we're over, I have a life inside me that I have to figure out how to take care of, how to protect from the evils of the world. What do you want?"

"White flag, I'm sorry. Look, I won't stay long. I just wanted to see you. I know we're over. I heard everything you said and if it's really going to be Clark for you, that's wonderful."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"No, of course not. It seems a little hypocritical for you."

"For me?"

"Yes. I have a double life, he has a double life."

Lois put her hands up. "Okay, first off, he doesn't go off and leave me every two seconds for some larger than life adventure."

"He never leaves you in the middle of a conversation?"

Lois was bugged by the fact that he had a point.

"He didn't tell me I'd only have him on the weekends. He was here, holding me while you were gone."

"Yes, obviously."

Lois eyed him angrily.

"Okay, Oliver, enough with the cheap shots."

"I don't want to do this," he said, calming down, taking her hand. "I flew half way across the world to see you, not to upset you. You're going to have a baby and there is truly nothing more beautiful than a woman who's pregnant."

At that moment Clark Kent came into the Talon in search of Lois and saw the two of them together, Oliver with his hand on Lois's stomach.

"I'm going to be huge," Lois said, smiling.

"You'll be gorgeous," Oliver told her. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Let me kiss you goodbye."

Before she could think of anything to say, her lips were lost in his kiss.

She brought her hands up to stop him but he just caught them, bringing them down.

Across the room Clark watched, his anger pooling deep inside. As the kiss became deeper, Lois became lost in it, but only for a moment. Pulling back she felt a wave of air brush over her and turned to look around.

"What?"

"Thought I felt something," she said.

"Well I would hope so," he grinned.

She slapped his chest.

"You know, I'm only realizing now just how arrogant you are."

"Goodbye, Lois."

"Goodbye."

"I wish you every safety in the world. If you need anything, you or Clark, call on me."

She nodded. "I'll be careful."

XxX

Outside, Oliver phoned Chloe.

"I did what you asked."

"Thanks, Oliver. I think we stirred up just the perfect trouble. I hope it'll be enough."

"I can't believe you want me helping in this way."

"If you want Lois to be happy…" Chloe began.

"I know, I know," Oliver replied. "If they need my help again…"

"I will let you know."

XxX

Clark couldn't get the image of Lois and Oliver out of his head. He walked around the block a dozen times trying but it was looping inside his mind obsessively. He didn't know why Oliver had come back but he'd be damned if Oliver was going to win Lois back without a fight from him. Clark finally wanted something besides the repetitious unhealthy relationship with Lana that went in circles to nowhere land and he wasn't about to let Oliver get in his way.

Going back towards the Talon he heard Lois's CD player playing soft music and he could smell steam and water from the shower. He opened the unlocked door to see Lois ringing her hair out with a towel.

"Lois."

She jumped, turning to him.

"God, Smallville, warn a person."

There were boxes everywhere. Her closets were empty and she wore a robe with a surprised look in her eyes.

"Did you call him?"

She sighed walking passed him.

"What did you see?" she asked, aggravated.

"I saw plenty. What, is he going to join in on the family fun now?"

"Clark, I don't need this. I am doing the very best I can. I have done everything I know how to do in the most agreeable way. He came back, he kissed me. Excuse me for two seconds letting him."

She threw the towel down and picked up a box and picked up a box besides her bedroom mirror. When she turned around, she was startled to find Clark right in front of her. Clark's left hand on her elbow prevented her from moving forward towards the living room.

"What are you doing?" She swallowed, his close proximity obviously affecting her.

Clark's right hand glided to tangle his fingers in her wet tendrils, then let his hand gently caress her cheek.

She struggled, but failed miserably to keep her eyes from closing.

"Don't you feel it?" he asked her.

"Smallville…" She breathed.

She felt him gently bending her head back, arching her face up towards his.

"Lois, tell me you feel it," he said while hovering his mouth over hers.

"Smallville…I…do," she whispered.

The box slid out of her hands.

She felt him gently bending her head back arching her face up towards his. Lowering his mouth over hers he kissed her. Once the spark between them ignited, Clark felt his passion for Lois overtake him. Pushing her mouth open he shoved his tongue inside, lightly fluttering over her inner recesses, reminding her of all he was. She wrapped her around his neck and kissed him back with force.

Their tongues danced together, fighting each other for power. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless.

"I just wanna feel you," he caressed, pushing her robe off her shoulders. "I wanna feel something besides all the pain I've felt the last seven years."

She felt her body aching for him, her nipples tightening against the robe. He slid his hands from her shoulders to her breasts, squeezing them gently. Licking her lips with his tongue he circled her nipples pushing her back against her mirror.

"Tell me you feel me," he pleaded, skimming his hands possessively down her flat but pregnant stomach.

She surrendered completely. She had no choice.

"I do," she breathed, feeling every piece of him.

He pushed the robe off her body sliding his fingers down as he drew his knee up to push her legs apart. Nearly losing her balance he caught her.

"Clark, please," she whispered with desperation, never remembering wanting anyone this much.

She reached her hands to his jeans beginning to fumble with the buttons. Clark's hands immediately stopped hers.

"What?" she asked, momentarily sober.

"You, I want to feel you."

"I'm going to let you feel me," she assured, trying to free her hands but he kept them firmly in his grasp.

"No, you're pregnant. I'm not going to jeopardize the baby."

"But you didn't hurt me."

"And we were lucky! Lois, let me touch you. In nine and a half months I will bury myself in you but right now, let me just touch you."

And then his mouth was on hers again, sucking, licking, nipping and tasting. She was gone when his fingers slammed up inside her, knocking all crucial areas. She soaked his fingers immediately feeling instant lust.

Urging him lower, Lois wanted his tongue doing what his fingers were. Inhaling the scents of her soaps and shampoo, Clark made arches on her inner thighs with his tongue, using his super-strength to hold her weakening body up against the cool mirror behind her. Thrusting his tongue deep into her she felt the moans come loud and clear and using a white sleeve she sucked on it to keep from having her moans echo throughout the Talon.

Tasting as far in as he could he delicately and deeply drove his tongue in, driving her crazy as he opened her, loving her with his tastes. He could feel her tremors against him coming harder and harder causing him to hold her bucking hips still until she came, hard and smooth.

Picking her robe up off the floor he wrapped her trembling body in the warm, white material.

"I know you feel like you're doing everything that I'm telling you. I know you feel like everything's changing and you have no control but that's not how I want you to feel."

Lois, still recovering, ran her fingers through her damp hair.

"You know what, I've never been pregnant before and I've never been in a situation where I've slept with someone in the way that we slept together—"

"I need you," he said.

She met his eyes hesitantly.

"I've spent seven years in a dependent relationship based on nothing but a fantasy to be normal. I thought it was love but now I realize it was the idea of being in love and it was unfair to her. I had this image of us together and I put her on this pedestal. She and I have had so many problems lately and they've always been there but I've been too scared to address them. You, being with you gave me the strength to do that."

"Clark," Lois interrupted. "You two, you have so much. I promise, I have seen what you two have. Give it time—"

"No," Clark said, shaking his head. "No, it took me over seven years but I finally got it. Being with her, I thought I could I feel normal, feel human, but being with her I realize that it wasn't possible. I had nothing in common with her. Even when she knew my heritage, knew my powers, it still wasn't right and I kept ignoring it. But then, when I was with you, you, I _**do**_ feel normal. You've known what I've needed more than anyone else."

Lois's eyes became glossy. She never had anyone confess something like this to her.

"You, you are someone I could build a life with and I want it. I want you. And you need to know that I will never leave you alone. I am not Oliver or Grant or anyone else. I will be with you every step of the way and this is a life we will have together. You will be by my side. Just because I have this life doesn't mean you are anything I would, or could, ever leave behind. You are _**essential**_ to my life. You keep me alive."

She felt her body relax at his words. She was so strong for herself all the time and she with him felt herself ease slightly. Was that okay? Was that something she would regret later?

"It's okay," he told her, seeing her struggle with her thoughts. "It's okay," he whispered, cupping her face and pulling her to him, holding her as silent tears fell down her face. "You're so used to being strong on your own. You can let me help you."

"You can help me move back into your place."

He kissed her hand.

~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lois stood in the kitchen wearing an apron and warm clothing trying to figure out the fine art of baking. She was eleven weeks pregnant and cooking way past eight after her drive back from work. Clark and Chloe supported her determination. She'd kept at a short distance from Clark since she'd moved in but the growing tension between them was hard for them to avoid. He forced her to sleep in the master bedroom while he occupied his old room.

When Martha Kent came back for a visit Lois tried to give her back her old room but Martha wouldn't hear of it. Lois was unusually well behaved, which Clark didn't like. She was tip-toeing around him and it was unnerving. Trying to follow a simple recipe Clark watched as Shelby sniffed over to Lois's side. An allergy prone Lois looked down at the retriever.

"If I give you this food, it'll be bad for you," she explained. "Here, have a snausage and let Mama get her cooking done."

Lois pinched her nose to avoid sneezing. Clark decided to come to her rescue.

"Hey Shelby, shhh, come here, boy."

"No, it's okay," Lois defended, bending down to Shelby's level. "You don't have to rescue me every time he comes over to me. It's not fair," she said, petting him. "I have to get used to it, Clark."

Clark raised an eyebrow.

"You've been doing this for weeks now. What's with the good behavior?"

"I am not on good behavior," she yawned. "I'm just too tired to drive you crazy."

"Yeah, speaking of that," Clark said, stepping closer. "We have to-what are you making?"

"I was attempting biscuits but I screwed up, so now they're like hockey pucks."

Clark smiled and took the potholder off her hand.

"Here, why don't you go lie down and I'll make us something to eat."

Startling both of them a loud and forceful knock on the front door pounded over and over.

"Clark, get that before it wakes up your mother."

Martha Kent was upstairs sleeping off her jet-leg from being in France. Clark rushed over to the door and opened it to see Sam Lane in front of him.

"General," he breathed.

Sam brushed passed him, coming in uninvited.

"Daddy," Lois said, disenchanted, walking towards the front door.

"Lo, you've got some explaining to do. You _**both**_ have some explaining to do."

"How do you even know?" she asked.

"Chloe told Lucy. I talked to Lucy. Now it's your turn. Start talking."

Clark looked to Lois. She seemed to lose all strength when her father talked down to her. He watched her try to keep her dignity. He watched her shoulders slump for a second, her head drop, but then she took a different approach. Sarcasm.

"Well Daddy, I'm pregnant."

"Don't smart with me, Lo. You're not married. You're not in a relationship. In fact if I'm not mistaken this farm boy was in a relationship with someone else and had been for years. Is this what you've lowered yourself to?"

"Hey," Clark interrupted. "Lowered herself? I'm sorry, but this is my house and you have no idea who she is and you have done nothing to warrant any judgment over her. When was the last time you saw either one of your daughters? You ship one away from you and you drag the other one from place to place giving her overly strict discipline to the point that you make my parents look saintly."

"Son—"

"No, you have absolutely no right to come here and accuse her of anything. I am thrilled she's pregnant and this is real and it's the best thing I could've ever asked for. I want her here and you can't change that. Don't look down on us. I want you to leave here and you are not welcome back until you can be happy for her."

"You have no authority to tell me how to speak to my own daughter."

"No, but I can keep you from insulting her in my house," Clark said guiding him to the door, stunning the General by steering him out of his house and shutting the door behind him.

Clark was thoroughly pissed off. He slammed the door and shook his head.

"Lois, I know that's your father and you love him but—"

His words were lost in her kiss. She grabbed the sides of his red jacket and pulled his mouth harder against hers. Caught off guard Clark instantly caught up with her and kissed her back.

"You know," she murmured, teasing him with her tongue. "Usually someone who fights my battles for me I get irritated. But _**that**_, that was incredible."

"I didn't upset you?" he said, tugging on her lower lip.

"I'll call him next week and work it out but maybe, just maybe there's a small chance you got through to him on some miniscule level."

Pushing his jacket off, she pulled back looking at the staircase.

"You have better hearing than I do. Is she awake?"

Clark listened. "Not that I can tell."

Lois smiled mischievously and took Clark's hand. "Just to be safe, let's go to your Fortress of Solitude."

"Lois," Clark said, now getting nervous again.

"Shut up and come with me."

Climbing up the steps Clark felt the desire grow for her to a point where most of his sanity had been lost somewhere after he'd kicked her father out and after she'd grabbed his hand and dragged him off. He felt power, strength, and a need for her. The air was cool, but not too cool. He smiled at her and kissed her deeply. For weeks she'd been distant and kind. Finally she was teasing him, playing with him, joking with him and he wanted her to have a good time. Distract her from the drama that had been the last…well…several years.

"Lois," he whispered, gently laying her back against the table, sweeping the objects out from behind her to give her a clean landing on it.

His soft hand went up to caress her jawline, slithering down her neck. She smiled spanning her fingers out against his thighs running her fingers up and down. Instantly he felt small sparks of pleasure melted inside of him. Wanting to rid him of the denim jeans she reached for the zipper and pulling it down, Clark felt himself straining against the fabric for her. Grabbing her hands he stopped her from freeing him of the offending material.

"Stop stop," he said, breathing hard.

She smiled, loving that she was getting to him.

"Now's not the time to stop."

"Look, you know there's nothing I'd like more, but I've told you—"

"Would you stop? Clark, we've already slept together and you didn't hurt me. I may be the first person you've slept with while you had your powers but it was safe. For whatever reason, it all worked out. I didn't even know you were any different than anyone else."

"It could've been a fluke!"

"Clark!" she said, getting frustrated. "I'm pregnant."

"My point exactly."

"I'm pregnant and I have hormones inside me and I want you. You might want to take advantage of that because when I have this baby, all these hormones are going to leave my body and I'm going to be dead tired. Take a hint, Smallville. For how much I want sex right now, you don't want to turn me down."

He exhaled. Every fiber in his body ached for her and he wanted nothing more than to throw her on the ground and make love to her.

"We've already been together with you having your abilities. You didn't harm me in any way, and you won't this time. If anything even remotely harmful begins to happen I will end it…but it won't," she assured him. "Now shut up and come here," she whispered, cupping his face and descending her mouth of his.

She kissed him slowly, deliberately, and openly. Though he kissed her back she could taste the fear on him.

"Stop worrying," she murmured. "_**Stop**_," she ordered.

She felt his lips forcefully brush over hers, tangling, sliding, nipping and pretty soon there was nothing between them but the night air. Clark's hands went to her stomach and he pulled her shirt open, the cool wind enforcing goosebumps on her stomach and chest. Pushing the shirt from her shoulders it fell to the ground behind her, hands and arms entwining back around each other with eager mouths.

Unzipping his pants she slid them down taking him into her hands, pumping up and down until she felt the dampness coming from his tip. Yanking her hand away roughly he shocked her with his roughness.

"Watch it," he told her.

Lifting her up onto a wooden support beam he undid her jeans and slipped them off. Climbing off and into his arms she whispered to him to lie them down on the table. Doing so, they rid themselves of the rest of their clothing. Moving her long legs slightly apart she clutched her arms around him, inviting him into her open body. He let go, collapsing inside her, feeling her hot and pulsating. Her nails dug into his back, the prenatal vitamins making them hard and thick.

"Clark, please," she whispered, opening wide and pulling him in deep.

He cried out against her ear, whimpering with satisfaction. Her insides throbbed, beating hard as sweat poured down her back sticking to the table. Blood strained against her veins with each thrust and Clark licked her neck making his way to those veins.

Thrusting, he realized he was knocking her hard back and forth over the wooden table. Reaching over, he lifted her head, cupping a handful of thick locks of hair and brought her lips to his, swallowing her cries.

He tugged her lower lip, arching her back, urging his mouth downward to lick her neck as the final tremors and waves slithered through her, cresting inside her, sparking her climax. Squeezing him hard she caused the spasms inside and he drove hard into her for all he was worth, lifting her arms above her head, sweeping his lips over hers. Crashing together, they cried out their release and he squeezed her fingers a little too hard.

"Clark, my hands!"

He loosened his grip instantly.

"Sorry," he murmured against her ear.

He lifted himself up so he could down on her beautiful, heaving body. Her eyes looked up at him, flushed and exquisite and for the first time he wanted more from her. He ached for so much more than this.

"What?" she asked breathlessly, seeing the desire in his eyes.

Her body rose and fell beneath him with each gasping breath. She was the most incredible thing he'd ever seen.

"Someday," he told her. "Someday, you're going to want me here," and he placed a hand over her heart. "I know not right now. But I'll get you there. I will get you to feel about me the way I've come to feel about you. I want you to feel that way, Lois."

Lois could literally feel the block over her heart being jerked around by him. Though tears grew in her eyes, she locked her heart back safely. Her beautiful eyes met his and she placed a hand over his.

"I don't wanna be broken," Lois explained.

Clark combed her hair with his fingers using his free hand.

"I won't break you. Every dream you've ever had, I want to bring it to life."

She could feel herself wanting to be around him every minute, baring her soul, something she never wanted to do again.

"Clark," was all that she could come up with to say.

"Let me in, Lois. Not for the baby, but for us. And the first step is getting out of here."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't keep commuting here every night for the rest of your life. It's time to move on from the farm. You, Chloe, you're all moving on to Metropolis. It's time I did too."

Lois was stunned. "You mean you're—you'd leave the farm?"

"Yes. I'll buy a place in the city near The Daily Planet and we'll start a life in Metropolis where we can raise the baby. It's time."

"Clark, I don't want you to give up your life, your _**family's**_ life because I have to drive. I've been driving to the Talon forever. It's no big deal. This farm is all about your family. This is your history, your memory."

"We can make new ones. I don't want to farm all my life. I need to see what's out there. I want to go with you. Let's get the hell out of this room and go somewhere."

The tears shot down her face. She sat up and held her shirt to her body like a shy little girl.

"What?" Clark said sitting up beside her.

"I'm sorry, you're just being so kind to me and I didn't grow up like that."

She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, embarrassed to have had them. Clark held her.

"Let's go to bed."

She put her pants back on and handed him his. After she'd put her own clothes back on, she held her hand out to him.

"Sleep with me tonight."

That was a first for Lois. Clark smiled, anxiously grabbing her hand and following back to the bedrooms.

~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Is there anything that I should be prepared for?"

"Everything's going to be fine. Trust me."

"You're not the one who is fifteen weeks pregnant and getting ready for a little screen to tell you what your baby looks like."

"Lois, breathe. Increased heart-rate's not good for the pregnancy."

"I don't know what's going to show up on that monitor, Clark. You're adopted and we have no basis of history for your side of the family, if you could even have any genetic problems. This is something I might've thought about before we slept with each other without the brilliant idea of a condom."

"Not using that condom was the best thing we ever did, now would you just relax?"

"What if they can tell?"

"Can they tell with me?"

Lois exhaled. "You're right, you're right, Smallville."

The doctor knocked on the room.

"Hi there," she said all smiles. "How are we today?"

"We're fine," Lois said though her nervousness was showing through.

"Are you two excited to see the first picture of your baby?"

"I just wanna know if it's okay. And maybe if it's a boy or girl."

"It's a little too early to tell if it's a boy or girl. At 20 weeks you'll come back and we'll get a much more definite image. Now we're just checking for legs, arms, and a general health of the baby. So just give me a second," she explained, rolling Lois's shirt up and squeezing the gel gently on Lois's stomach.

"It'll just tickle me, right?" Lois asked.

"It's not going to hurt," the doctor smiled.

"Good, because I want to put off the pain for awhile."

"Your first three months, how were they? Nausea, dizziness, throwing up, fatigue, any of that?"

Lois shook her head. "I felt pretty good. Not a lot of symptoms."

The doctor smiled again. Clark squeezed Lois's shoulders supportively.

"Though we're thrilled, we weren't expecting this."

"Well, everything is looking good."

Lois and Clark scanned the screen along with the doctor but they didn't know what they were looking at yet. It was a mesh of collaged images.

"Oh," the doctor said in an indefinable tone.

"What?" Lois said frantically. "What's wrong?"

"It's not a wrong. It's not a wrong at all. It's just…I see two fetuses in your uterus."

Both Lois and Clark said nothing. Clark leaned in a little and Lois just plain tried to comprehend the sentence.

"Would you mind please telling me that you are joking before I have a heart attack?" Lois asked.

"You may not know the gender yet but you're showing and that's because you're carrying two babies."

"Two?" Lois asked incredulously.

"Yes," the doctor replied. "I know it's a little shocking. Let me let you hear the heartbeats."

The doctor set the stethoscope on Lois's stomach and almost immediately the two little heartbeats were audible.

"Oh my God," Lois whispered.

She looked up at Clark.

"Those heartbeats aren't mine," she said.

Clark took her hand and squeezed it.

"Are the heartbeats supposed to be that fast?"

"They're perfectly normal. Now before you ask anything else, everything that I can see," she went back to looking at the monitor, moving the probe over Lois's stomach. "The placentas are healthy and attached, all their little arms and legs are there, their hearts are beating, and they're growing in the right part of the uterus. It all looks good."

Clark could feel Lois reacting and he needed a moment with her.

"Could you…" he motioned to the doctor.

"Of course. I'll be right outside."

Clark saw Lois staring into the distance and he took her hand.

"You want to kill me, don't you?"

She exhaled and gave a small smile.

"For what? Not only impregnating me with a part extra-terrestrial but with two? No, I just, I know now we're never ever going to have a moment's peace but we have to find a way to do this. But I'm not the mothering type. This was freaking me out when it was just one baby. I scare children."

"You don't scare children," he eased, pulling up a chair to sit beside her.

"What about Maddie? You were perfect and I was the Wicked Witch."

"You got better. You were just a little hyper for her, a little upbeat. Doesn't mean you were bad. Plus, these babies are going to know your love so they won't be afraid of you or the world."

"Why are you so calm? You just got double duty in one breath."

"Guess I'm optimistic. So let's do the whole thing. Let's get you out of Smallville so you can do the work you love. I'll sell another branch of the farm and leave the rest to Ben."

"You don't have to do that."

"Lois, it's time. We'll get a house big enough for the babies. I'll get a job and we'll make a life in Metropolis."

"I do have some money coming to me finally, from my mother. It's 21st birthday money. My dad was slightly late in giving it to me but if I yell at him enough, he'll give in. We can use that too."

She paused, thinking a moment.

"But you really expect to do all this in six months? How are we gonna fix up a house in six months even if we were miraculously lucky enough to find one?"

"You keep forgetting who I am. How do you think I ran that farm on my own? I do everything at super-speed. You find the house and I'll do the rest. I'll fix it up while you sleep on a couch with ear-plugs so I don't disturb you."

"You'd really leave your family farm just so I can be closer to my job? I've driven back to Smallville for a long time. I can do it."

"I'll always have my farm. But making a new family with you isn't something I'm giving up. It's something I'm gaining."

She took his hand and put it on her stomach.

"If one of these babies is a boy, I'd like to name it after your father."

Clark kissed Lois's forehead.

"He really cared about you."

"I know he'd be surprised to say the least."

"Well, we have to call my mother."

"Yeah, we have a round of phone calls to make."

"After the doctor's done with you," Clark said, retrieving her.

XxX

The doctor printed out Clark and Lois's first baby photo, showing a moderately clear image of four sets of arms and legs. Chloe had bought Lois a frame that said, "Our Baby's First Photo". Putting it on the mantel, Lois admired it happily. Clark loved seeing Lois smile so honestly.

XxX

"Found anything?"

"How can it be this hard to find something?" Chloe said.

"Because I've already moved once during this pregnancy and it's exhausting. I want the perfect place, in our budget and I don't want to do it again."

"Well our lunch break is over in twenty minutes so look fast."

"Ugh, my head hurts, Chlo."

"K, you sleep for the next twenty minutes and I'll look."

Lois slumped her head down on the table, caffeine deprived and overworked.

"You don't have my refined taste," she moaned and Chloe laughed.

"Right, thanks," Chloe smiled, typing away her search for Metropolis houses.

Lois tried to entertain the thought of sleeping at a restaurant on this beautiful almost spring day but she knew if she fell asleep, waking up in twenty minutes would kill her. No, she'd wait until the workday was over, have Chloe drive her home, then crash.

"I can't sleep, would you just keep searching while I eat this salad?"

"Course. You sure you don't want something more?"

"Not yet. Seems entering the second trimester now I'm getting waves of nausea every now and then. Or fits of wanting just chocolate."

"I can't believe you're having twins."

"I know."

"I just can't wait to find out what the genders are."

"I'm a little nervous about what they'll be able to do. If they get mad at me are they going to destroy my house? Run across counties? Burn holes through furniture with their eyes?"

"Don't worry, if the Kents took care of Clark, you can manage these babies."

Lois nodded nervously.

"You're right, I know you're right. I've just never done this. I've never been a mother to two children at the same time, let alone to ones that were…"

"Aliens?"

"Shhhh," Lois said, looking around the restaurant.

"No one can hear us."

"You can never be too careful."

Chloe's eyes widened at her computer screen.

"Wow, okay I think I found one."

"What? A house?"

"Yeah, come here," Chloe suggested, and Lois moved her seat next to Chloe's.

Lois looked at the screen and instantly her heart sank. The house was beautiful. It was a two-story house with a screened in pool, four bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms. It was a little smaller than the Kent's house but beautiful. She wanted it.

"Chloe, that's perfect."

Lois got out her phone and called Clark.

"Clark? I think I have the house."

XxX

Lois couldn't believe how long it took for the bank loan and the paper work and all the loose ends to be tied up so that they could move into their house. If she hadn't loved it so much she would've told Clark to forget it, to stay at the farm and continue the commute and long hours. But the stubborn soon to be ex-farmboy convinced her it would be worth it.

Three weeks had passed and she was eighteen weeks pregnant. She walked into the front door with feet aching and smelled a delicious dinner.

"I'm here, sorry!" she said, late after promising she wouldn't be.

"It's all right, you're just in time."

Clark watched her kick her heels off and drop her purse. He lifted up a spoon with spaghetti sauce on it.

"Come here and try this," he said holding the spoon in her direction.

"I get to be a guinea pig," she smiled, walking over.

Opening her hungry mouth she attempted to taste the homemade creation of Clark's, however she missed the spoon slightly and had it spill down her chin. She reached her hand up but Clark's fingers were on her skin first, licking up the sauce and gently dipping digits in her mouth so she could taste them. The taste of the sauce woke up her taste buds, reviving her after a long day.

"Mmmmm," she murmured.

Using his free hand he cupped the back of her head and pulled his fingers out, drawing her mouth to his, kissing her.

"Come here," he whispered, taking her no longer thin waist and putting her against the counter, lifting her up onto it.

He lifted her leg up and massaged her foot, rubbing the bottom and her toes.

"Oh, that feels good."

Clark looked at Lois, enjoying the passion he felt with her that he never felt with Lana. He remembered thinking he was deeply in love but compared to Lois, his love for Lana was luke warm. He could express a side of himself with Lois that he never could before. Pulling Lois's knee high hose off, he massaged the soles of her feet before slowly inching his way up her legs to her hips, her sides, her shoulders, and then her face. Unbuttoning her blouse, he ran his thumb over the flesh of her breast. He knew that she must be hungry so he took a piece of the chicken parmesan and fed it to her, pushing her shirt off her body as she sucked the end of his finger with her tongue, savoring the leftover flavors on it.

Leaning in she kissed him.

"You surprise me, Smallville," she said huskily.

"How's that?" he asked, carefully undoing the buttons of her workpants.

"Well for one thing I'm getting big."

Rolling his shirt up off his body she felt the lust coat her like a blanket. She was trapped. They'd have to reheat the food. Lois lifted herself up off the counter a few inches letting Clark pull her pants down, removing them from her long legs. The cool counter on her skin actually felt good as they clashed mouths again. His hands went to her stomach, caressing where the babies were.

"Lois," he cried over and over.

Drawing her legs apart and moving between them, he slipped fingers in and out, her whole body arching back. She felt her own wetness trail down her thighs as he continued making her body shake and tremble. Just when she thought she'd go over the edge she pulled his hand away.

"S-stop."

"I want to take you there," Clark told her.

"Then take me there with you."

She undid his jeans and pushed them down with her toes, opening her legs to him, inviting him in. Feeling him enter her, she literally felt her knees shake. With her eyes closed and flooded with desire, she leaned back, resting her head against a cabinet. Clark was desperate tonight, more than usual. He crashed himself into her, both trying not to hurt her and yet actually almost doing so in the process. Clark was knocking all the right points inside her lush body his strong hands swept up her sticky back and damp hair. Taking the food, he dipped his hand in the sauce and chicken, giving her more to eat. Taking the bites, she chewed them between kisses as he sucked his own fingers and licked her breasts and nipples playfully.

But playful turned back to fierce. He was banging up against her and her head was knocking up against the cabinet. Pleasure and slight pain arose inside her, a hard orgasm on the brink of erupting. Clark's arms were around her so tightly and he buried his face in her neck. He shoved her back one more time, climaxing inside her, hitting her exactly to push her over with him. He lifted his head up and kissed her full lips. He raised her arms up above her head and locked her fingers in his.

"Clark," she breathed. "Clark, what is it?"

He sighed, calming down.

"Nothing."

He cupped her face then got her clothes for her.

"Let's have dinner."

Dinner was lovely, like they hadn't had ramming sex on the kitchen counter. Lois changed immediately after dinner into warm pajamas and lied on the couch beside him watching an old movie. Feeling safe and secure in his arms, she wondered if nothing was wrong, why he'd been so urgent before. Now though he seemed calm and happy, holding her securely.

Just as she was about to close her tired eyes a disruptive knock on the door interrupted her peace.

"Should I get that?" Clark whispered.

Lois lazily sat up.

"Sure, why not?"

Clark handed Lois a red throw and went to the door. Opening it, Sam Lane stood on the other side.

"General," Clark said.

"My daughter here?"

"That depends."

"Let him in, Clark."

Clark stepped aside and let him in.

"I'll give you some privacy," Clark added, leaving the foyer.

Lois sighed, organizing the blanket around her body, almost trying to hide her pregnancy. In all reality her pregnancy wasn't particularly evident to anyone but her. She was only slightly rounded but to an ultra-fit woman, she felt huge.

"So, several screaming matches and answering machine messages later you decide to show up. Good thing because this won't be our address much longer."

"Twins and a new house. It's a lot to take on."

"I've taken on a lot my whole life thanks to you."

"I never wanted you to have less than the best."

"I've got good stuff."

Sam nodded.

"He's good, Dad. We're moving into the new place in three weeks."

"That's fast."

"You better believe it. We sped things up for the babies."

"Your life will never be the same."

"What do you want, Dad? Why come all this way?"

"I wanted to see my little girl."

"Well your little girl isn't going to be so little anymore."

"Maybe that's the real thing I have to get used to."

Lois tilted her head a little.

"You, after all these years, getting sentimental. You better be careful, with these hormones flooding through me, I could cry at any minute without any responsibility of my own."

"You remind me of your mother."

Lois felt the tears rising but she swallowed them, determined to be strong in front of the strict General she'd known all her life.

"I will be like her, but I will live to raise my babies. I will do this no matter what."

"Because I raised you that way."

Lois looked down, slightly offended by that.

"You know, Dad, I think despite the fact that in your own way you loved me, that I'm a strong person because of me. I think I lived through you, not because of you. I made it through all of the pain. So I'm going to get up every morning and be with Clark, and we're going to do this."

"I guess I'm here asking you to let me be a part of this."

"So I figured."

Lois was tired of the fighting between them. She was going to be a mother and she was prepared for it to be the hardest job ever. So, in kindness and understanding she went to the mantel and got the last photo that wasn't packed, the sonogram photo. She handed it to him.

"Those are the babies. I can make you a copy this weekend if you want, and I'll be sure to make you a copy of the ones in two weeks that show the gender."

The General said nothing, but Lois wasn't surprised. Too much for him to say thank you. She yawned a little and felt her body calling for bed.

"This was a good start," she told him. "No yelling. But I need to be horizontal, Dad."

"I'd like a copy. Keep me informed."

She showed him out. Clark came back to her.

"Everything okay?"

"Better," she said, putting the picture back where it was.

"Lois," he said to her.

She turned to him with concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked, feeling her body a little sore from the sex.

He came to her, embracing her.

"Hey," she said, hugging him back. "My dad's not taking me anywhere farmboy, what's the matter?"

Pulling back he cupped her face, holding her precious gaze in his.

"You know you're everything to me, right? You know that you're all I think about."

She brought her hands up over the ones holding her face.

"Clark, whatever it is, just tell me."

"Do you want to be with me? Do you want this?"

She closed her eyes and reached her fingers out to touch his face.

"I want…to be with you."

He caught her fingers and brought them to his face. He felt so addicted to her. Everything was so high when he had her in front of him, so passionate, so intense. And now he was terrified that it was all going to be lost.

"Then stay with me. Don't ever push me away."

"I'm-I'm trying, I'm learning to trust again."

He took her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"I am _**not**_ Oliver."

She just stared for a few seconds.

"I know you're not Oliver."

She calmly took his hands in hers.

"Just come to bed with me. I'll take care of you."

"You'll take care of me?" he smiled.

"Yes, come on."

Lois held Clark until he fell asleep but when he did he tossed and turned, saying Jor-El several times but muttering the rest. Just when she thought she'd never get any sleep from worrying about what he was so distressed about, she felt one of her babies swim across her insides, moving smoothly. She couldn't express the feeling, but she smiled and placed her hands on her stomach.

"Clark," she whispered. "Clark!"

"What?" he woke up with a start. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought you might wanna know that I felt one of the babies move for the first time."

He tilted over onto his side to face her, placing a hand on her stomach.

"It's too early to feel them through my stomach," she teased. "But I wanted you to know. It's becoming a reality. They're getting bigger and stronger."

"There was never a better reason to wake up," he smiled, kissing her forehead.

"You're calling out Jor-El's name in your sleep. Is everything okay?"

"I am having nightmares about him, but let me figure out what they mean before…"

"Before what?"

"This moment is about the babies, Lois."

She let him feel her stomach.

"Are they moving now?"

"I think it was just one of them. And no, now they're still. But I've read that if you're active then they're asleep and still but when you rest, that's when they wake up."

"But of course when Daddy wants to feel them move they don't move."

Lois smiled. "There's plenty of time."

She caressed his sweaty hair away from his forehead.

"I'm here for you, Clark."

"I've never needed anyone more."

~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day Lois sat at her desk feeling the pressure of Lex Luthor gaining on her and she wanted to purge him from her life. She pulled up the photos on her computer of all the people she had that he had possibly and definitely held a hand in terminating. She still had Wesley's file. Staring at it she breathed deeply.

"Wesley," she whispered.

Having ripped off a few of Chloe's hacking skills, she grabbed her flash drive and left for Lex's place. She had to be free of him by the time her children were born. He poisoned everything he touched and she was tired of it.

Lois remembered the long conversations with Lana about him before she realized the depths of his neuroses. Lana had to find out the hard way and she'd be damned of she had to. She knew enough.

Parking far away from his house she walked several blocks without carrying anything. Her flash drive was tucked in her pocket and she concentrated on getting in without causing any disruptions to the Luthor estate.

Having done this before she made it into his office yet again, this time prepared to get what she came for. Lex seemed to be nowhere in sight, so she felt a little less nervous about taking a look around. Going over to his desk, she skimmed his drawers finding neat stacks of papers that she fussed through until she found a remote control. Taking it out, she slid her fingers over the buttons gently pushing them, awaiting a response.

Almost immediately the door to her left opened, revealing a secret room.

"Oh Lex, what did you do?"

Setting the remote back on the desk she walked to the room, not thinking twice before entering it. Walking inside the room, she felt a pain tear into her belly and she hunched over, grabbing a shelf flooded with green rocks. She cried out, knocking a rock onto the ground, landing on the floor.

"Help me!" she cried out, unable to move.

She breathed in, which only caused her more pain as she felt her stomach clamping. She reached her arm to the door and tried to get a good grip on it to pull herself out. She was finding it nearly impossible to stay conscious as she felt the beads of moisture collect over her body.

She closed her eyes but continued deep breaths. She didn't know how long she was in there, but just as she was about to close her eyes completely, she heard footsteps. Blinking her eyes open she called out again.

"Hello?" she rasped.

The cramping started when she tried to speak and she cried out in pain.

"Lois?"

"Lana? I'm in here!"

Lana rushed into the room to see Lois on the floor with kryptonite all around her. Lois had just enough strength to lift her head and beg Lana for help.

"Look, I know what I did to you but I'm going to die if you don't get me out of here. Please, help me."

Lana looked down at her new rival, holding her pregnant stomach and writhing in pain. Lois may not have understood exactly what was happening to her, but Lana knew. Lana could just shut the door and let it all be done. Lex hadn't been expecting her. She could destroy the security footage and be free as day.

"Lana!" Lois called to her. "Please, my babies!"

"Babies?" Lana asked.

"Yes, I'm having twins!"

Chloe hadn't told her. In all these days Chloe hadn't told her. Lois saw these thoughts splash over Lana's face.

"Lana, think whatever you're thinking later and help me out of here!"

Like a knee-jerk reaction Lana went into rescue mode.

"Okay, come here," she replied, throwing the fallen pieces of kryptonite from Lois as fast as she could.

"This is affecting my babies. I'm sure of it. Help me."

"I will! Grab onto my hands," Lana demanded gently, taking a strong grip on Lois's hot hands and pulling with all her might, dragging her out of there.

Lois cried out in pain until she felt the cool air and could breathe more easily again. Some of the rocks had fallen when she'd broken the shelf and they were still close to her.

"Please get this stuff away from me."

Lana nodded and gathered the rocks, putting them back in the room they were in before. Lois passed out on the floor, exhausted from the pain. Lana saw the remote on the table and with a few buttons she erased the last twenty minutes and killed the cameras in the room. She hadn't been Mrs. Lex Luthor for nothing.

"Lois?" Lana asked, coming down to the ground to help her.

"Help me, please," was all she could say.

"Oooh, okay easy," Lana said to her. "Okay, don't move. Just give me your cell phone, I'll call an ambulance."

"I don't have a phone on me," Lois muttered, clenching her teeth.

"That's alright. Try and breathe, Lois. Can you walk?"

"Not yet."

Lana knew Lex would be home any second. She didn't have her own cell and he would find out they were there if the ambulance came onto the property anyway.

"Lex!" she shouted out, trying to gather Lois up off the floor.

"What are doing?" Lois panted in agony. "You're calling the man who has a room full of that stuff that did that to me."

"He's studying it but he doesn't know what it does. We don't have time to argue this. He needs to get you an ambulance-LEX!"

Lois adjusted herself into Lana's lap and began breathing in and out to try to deal with the cramping.

"I can't lose these babies," Lois repeated.

Lex burst through the doors hearing Lana in distress. Stunned, it wasn't his former wife but her new rival who needed assistance. Bending down he looked at Lois who could barely get enough energy to hate him in the moment.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned, instantly trying to aid Lois.

"I found her on the floor in pain. She's having pains in her stomach and she's afraid it's affecting her babies. We need to call an ambulance, Lex."

"I've got a better idea," he said reaching his arms beneath Lois's quivering body and lifting her up into his arms.

"Don't hurt me," she pleaded, and if she'd been any stronger she would've told him to go fuck himself.

Tears were streaming down her face, half in pain, half in fear. Lex Luthor carried Lois Lane outside to his limo where he tucked her into the backseat, climbing in afterwards with Lana.

"Smallville Medical Center," he told the driver.

Lois crossed her arms over her stomach and Lex placed Lois between his legs, holding her as still as possible.

"Okay, what happened?"

"I found her lying on the ground and I called for help," Lana told him.

"It hurts," Lois breathed.

"Here, take my hand," Lana said.

"Thank you," Lois said, taking it and squeezing hard.

Lex gave her some water.

"Drink this slowly. We'll be there shortly."

"Do you feel like you're bleeding any, Lois?" Lana asked.

"If I am, it's very small amounts. But if you hadn't been there…"

"I was. And the doctors have lots of help they're going to give you. Everything's going to be fine."

"Do you want me to call Clark?" Lex asked.

"Yes, call both Clark and Chloe and have them meet us there," Lois moaned.

"Lex, she might be more comfortable that way but she needs a seatbelt," Lana said.

"You're right. Lois, I'm going to move you now, easy," Lex said.

Lois swallowed the water in small amounts. "The pain is beginning to ease," she breathed, not sure how she felt about these two being so nice to her.

Lex gently pulled Lois fully up on the seat beside him and buckled her securely but then allowed her to lean on him.

"Give me that hand-towel," Lex said to Lana who sat across from him.

She did and he dipped it in the bucket of ice that held the champagne.

"Entertaining someone?" Lana asked.

"Do you care?" he replied, placing gentle dabs on Lois's face to revive her. "I don't see any blood. You said she's having twins?"

"Yes, news to me too."

"Well, I'm no doctor but I have no idea what happened."

Lois eyed him with anger. "Tell me you'll do the right thing for once in your miserable life and really take me to a hospital."

"Where else would I take you?"

"God knows," she coughed.

"Don't decide I'm the devil without having all the facts."

"You are the devil," Lois replied softly.

Lex sighed, still dabbing her face with the wet towel.

"What were you doing in my house?"

"Lex, now's not the time to interrogate her," Lana said.

"I'm trying to distract her."

"No, you're not. Let her be, Lex."

Lex agreed momentarily and got out his cell phone, getting a hold of Clark. Somehow, Lex knew Clark would be there before they arrived. Pulling into the emergency section of the hospital, Lex unbuckled Lois and gently gathered her from the car. She seemed much better, though Lex insisted that she stay very still. Lana and Lex got her medical attention and met up with Clark immediately.

"Where is she?" Clark demanded.

"They're working on her," Lana said.

"How is it you always manage to be here so quickly?" Lex asked suspiciously. "And where's Chloe?"

"She'll be here soon. What happened to her?"

"I found her on the floor. I didn't have my cell so Lex offered to drive us here. He assumed it'd be faster than waiting for an ambulance and I couldn't disagree, Clark."

"What if she was denied medical attention that could've helped her?"

"Clark, we got her here faster. She _**is**_ receiving medical attention."

"You just…found her on the floor?"

"I came to see Lex about organizing an event and I found her in pain. I called out for Lex and he brought us to the hospital."

"See, despite what you may think, Clark, I am not the enemy."

"We'll see," he retorted.

Clark left to go find Lois's doctor.

"You expect me to believe you came to see me to discuss colliding event schedules for a social event?" Lex asked Lana.

Lana arched her back trying to stand tall for Lex. He would never make her feel weak again.

"Believe what you want, Lex."

"It's getting harder, isn't it?"

"What?"

"I don't know what Lois was doing at my place, but whatever the reason, you were there because you needed a reason. You needed a reason to see me. You may hate me. I'm sure you always will and perhaps with good reason, but that still doesn't change a thing."

And with that, he walked away.

Lana tried to shake him off, the leftover feelings that she couldn't quite decipher stirred inside her as she went in search of Clark. She found him outside of Lois's room waiting for her doctor to come out. She stood beside him as waited impatiently.

"So what really happened?"

"She was exposed to green kryptonite. Clark I-I tried to get her away from it as fast as I could. She felt a little better after I got it away from her but I think it really affected her baby-babies."

Clark's heart sped up in fear.

"Hey," Lana assured. "Don't worry. Don't you usually have to sweat it out? Just give them time. They'll be okay."

"What the hell was she doing in that room at Lex's?"

"I don't know."

They were silent for another moment. The question of their conversation from weeks earlier pounded in Lana's curiosity.

"What about Jor-El? Have you talked about it with her?"

"No."

"So…you haven't even told her?"

"Lana, this isn't something I feel like discussing with you right now."

"You have to do it, Clark."

"I can't! You were the one who didn't want me to!"

"Clark-"

"Lana!"

They were interrupted by Lois's voice behind the curtain.

"I'm okay! Thank you but I'm alright!"

Clark couldn't take it and he opened the curtain and saw her lying in a bed hooked up to IVs.

"Clark!" she cried out.

He rushed to her, taking her hand and kneeling beside her.

"How do you feel?"

"Better," she said. "Much better. But I've never been so scared in all my life."

"What were you doing at Lex's?"

Lois rolled her eyes. "Being stupid. Clark, I could hear you and Lana. Pieces of it, anyway. Lana?"

She saw Lana walk towards them.

"What is it? What's going on?"

"Nothing—"

"Clark," Lois warned.

Clark and Lana looked at each other with guilt and Lana spoke up first.

"You remember the day Chloe first announced you were pregnant."

"How could I forget?" Lois responded sarcastically, adjusting herself on the pillows.

"Clark and I were having an argument that day about Jor-El. Jor-El has been sort of…demanding that Clark go to his Fortress of Solitude for an extended period of time to train him to use his powers. Clark and I had been arguing about that for some time. Jor-El is relentless and Clark does want to learn."

"Correction, _**wanted**_."

Lois looked back and forth between Lana and Clark, not having any idea what to say with the two of them there together knowing far more about this than she did.

"Lana, could Lois and I have a moment?" Clark said.

Lana, once again frustrated that she was unnecessary and no more useful than a piece of discarded clothing left them alone.

"Lana!" Lois called after her. Lana looked back briefly. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

Lois's heart filled with terror as she feared losing Clark like she did Oliver. But Oliver didn't compare.

"How long would you be gone?"

"I don't know, a long time. It was something that he felt necessary to reach my full potential and it was something I wanted to do so that if a bus full of people were in trouble, I could save them. So that if I wanted to travel around the world to make a difference, I could. But now I know I can't do it."

"Because of me, right? Because of what I said to you the first night we were together. About Oliver."

"No, because we're having children and I don't want to miss a second of the pregnancy or their lives."

"Clark, while that's lovely and looks good on paper, you're not just a father. You _**are**_ a hero. This is a definite part of your life. You should at least follow up with Jor-El and see how long this will take. Don't hold back who you are because of something I said in a moment of pain."

"I don't want to go. I don't want to be in a place where I'd be away from you or this," he said with a hand on her stomach.

"You have to go to him and see. What are you going to do? Go when they're two or three? Ten years down the road? You have to take the opportunity when they're still growing inside me. I can be pregnant on my own."

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"Clark," she said firmly. "This is important. Go to him. Go to your father."

"He's not my father."

"Fine. Whatever Jor-El is to you. You need to pursue this."

He let out an angry sigh.

"I'll talk to him."

"That's all I'm asking."

Chloe rushed in at that moment.

"Hey! What happened?"

"I have an errand to run," Clark said standing up. "Would you promise me you'll stay with Lois?"

Chloe nodded. "Of course."

Clark caressed Lois's face.

"I'll be back. I'll always be back."

She bit her lip to hold back the tears. If she cried he wouldn't do it. She held his hand until he let it go. She watched him leave. Chloe came over and sat beside her.

"Lana says you were exposed to kryptonite in Lex's house?"

"Yeah, not my brightest move."

"Lois," Chloe sympathized. "Are you still in pain?"

"They did an emergency ultrasound and everything looks fine. Then they stuck all these IVs in me and I finally told them to leave me alone. I wanted to see Clark."

"So where did you send Clark to?"

"The Fortress of Solitude to see Jor-El. Apparently he's supposed to be training with him for a really long time."

"What? Now?"

Lois ran her fingers through her hair with frustration.

"I have no idea."

"Wait, one thing at a time. The doctors think your babies are going to be all right?"

"As far as they can see. I feel much better. Like it wears off. But I'm telling you Chloe, it was like I was dying, but through them. They were dying inside of me and I could feel their pain."

Chloe took Lois's hand.

"It's going to be fine."

"I don't know. I just sent Clark off. I can't keep him from doing what he needs to do. If there's a plane crashing and he can save it, how can I be so vain as to stop him?"

"You're not vain."

"Lois?"

They both looked to see Lana.

"Yeah?" Lois asked, sitting up against the pillows.

"You sent Clark off?"

"Yes, to get more information."

Lana nodded.

"I get that you are with him now but I was with him for seven years. I loved him more than I ever loved anyone or anything. I was the one who held him while he slept and loved in the hardest moments and in one breath you took that all from me. I know we weren't best friends but we had our moments. I saved your life the first time we met. You talked to me about Lex and made me understand things no one else did. You make people think things, Lois. Do you understand that?"

Lana felt the fury towards Lois tumble out of her. Chloe stood up.

"Lana, maybe this isn't the time—"

"You think you're this strong woman," she continued ruthlessly. "You think you're this post-feminist icon but in reality you're nothing more than a child who steals another woman's man when she's lonesome."

Lois tried to take it with dignity but she felt the tears prickling the more Lana went on.

"You took something that wasn't yours to take and you just keep asking. Then you try and make yourself the hero and it's false. I will never forgive you and I will always look at you and see you pregnant and know that these children—"

"HEY!" Chloe said.

Lois's mouth trembled as she silently cried.

"She nearly lost those children," Chloe said. "Lana, please. You have every right to be angry but yell at her when she's not in a hospital bed."

"She put herself there," Lana replied, leaving.

Chloe wanted to go after her best friend and comfort her cousin at the same time. Lois won, of course. She was pissed off at Lana for endangering Lois's unborn babies. Chloe sat down, trying to comfort her cousin.

"Don't," she told Lois.

"Don't what? Think she's right?" Lois asked.

"Okay, so maybe you got pregnant when Clark wasn't exactly free as a bird but you did it once. You made a mistake. People make mistakes. You can't beat yourself up about it forever."

"She held my hand in the car. She helped me. I almost forgot I hurt her that badly."

"She lost Clark."

Lois nodded. "I may know what that's going to feel like. I shouldn't say this because I'm pregnant but I may regret…all of this."

"No," Chloe said. "Why would you say that?"

"Because of who Clark is. I tried so hard to believe he was different. And he needs this destiny. He is this destiny. He deserves to have it and so does this planet. I shouldn't stop him."

"But it doesn't mean that you two still can't have the same life. He just needs to train to develop all his powers. And that'll be hard but once he's done with that he'll be with you. Think about that. He's left his farm for you. You two are moving soon. He's left everything for you."

Lois nodded.

"But he knew about this and he didn't tell me."

"Well, obviously he didn't think he was going to do it. So it didn't matter. You're now the one pushing him to do it because you think it's right. And I'm proud of you for that."

"Yeah, give me a gold star. I was just finally getting to the place with the house and the baby pictures and the phone calls from my father and Mrs. Kent and I thought…I mean I really thought finally, maybe I wouldn't be doing this alone."

"Clark would never go away forever."

"He and Lana wouldn't have been fighting about it if it weren't for a really, really long time and right now, with a pregnancy, with children, everyday something new happens. I will never be able to duplicate these memories for him if he leaves. But he has to. I don't want them to not remember him. I have to let him go right now. Before we even move in."

"Are you sure? Right now? In two weeks, don't you find out what the genders are? Don't you at least want him to know that?"

"Give me your cell, lemme make an emergency appointment with her."

"Aren't you supposed to not use cell phones in a hospital?" Chloe asked, getting it out.

"They'll have to live," Lois replied, taking it and dialing her obstetrician.

Thankfully, Lois's doctor had given her emergency cell number in case anything went wrong. Lois informed her they needed to schedule that appointment tomorrow or the next day, and if the results weren't as accurate then they'd just have to live with it. Her doctor was very understanding and made two possible squeezed in appointments.

Chloe took the cell phone and put a hand on Lois's shoulder.

"Lo, come on, it's gonna get better."

"Could you do me one last favor? And it's the biggest favor of all?"

"What?"

"Get me out of here, take me home and then heal my babies? Just a little bit. Nothing like what you did to me last time. I promise I'll take care of you. You just need to rest, right?"

"Yeah, the side effects make me die…literally, but if it's just a little, then it's just wildly uncomfortable for a short amount of time. But for your babies, of course."

"I promise to stop long before anything approaching death happens to you."

Lois pushed a lock of Chloe's blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Let's go."

Lois took her IVs out, trusting Chloe, and when the doctors ordered against her leaving she flatly told them she knew what she was doing. Chloe got Lois delicious take-out and took her back to the Kent's farm.

Preparing to touch Lois, she gave Lois her healing ability and Lois felt everything heal inside and then covered Chloe up on her couch to recover. It scared Lois that she could harm Chloe like this but her babies were her first priority. She knew her cousin would be fine. It seemed that Chloe might even be learning to control it.

At the Fortress of Solitude

Clark barely felt the cold as he entered the depths of the caves.

"Jor-El!" he called out.

"My son, you've returned."

"Only for a minute, I need to ask favors of you."

"You can ask."

"Before, when we'd talked about this training, we never got around to discussing how long it would take."

"Three years for it."

Clark shook his head.

"No, no that's not possible anymore. Lois is pregnant. We're having children of our own being born. I cannot miss them being born."

"You cannot have everything Kal-El. You must choose your path. Though I've told you before, not following through on your mission would bring only harm to you and your loved ones."

"Don't double talk me. I know there are dangers back on Earth. Surely you can find a way to teach me. Can't you lessen the time, or bend time in this place?"

"Why would I do anything—"

"Because I need you to, that's why. I'm willing to be here everyday, for however long you need me as long as Lois doesn't feel it; as long as they don't feel it. So that on the day my children are born, I am there. Do it to me, but not them. Just tell me there's a way."

"There is. There's always a way, Kal-El. But you're correct in that you cannot leave. You will feel the three years. Everyday you will feel it. You won't see her grow with your children, living in your new house. All of that you will miss. And if I let you go when she has the children, there will be a condition."

Clark clenched his angry fists.

"What?"

"You have to bring my grandchildren to me."

"My children will live their own life and have freedom," Clark said firmly.

"I will see them. That's what I demand."

Fear of what Jor-El might do rose inside Clark. He wasn't naïve or careless with his unborn children. He feared something larger was coming and his family's safety came first. Jor-El was willing to help him with that. Clark would fight Jor-El to the end on anything he thought he might do with the children.

"Can Lois come too when I let you see them?"

"Granted."

"We have a deal. Alright. Give me forty-eight hours."

~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Clark called the hospital but Lois had already left. Driving back to the farm he pulled in and saw Lois sitting in the chair next to Chloe, who was sleeping on the couch.

"I asked her to heal the babies."

"Are you okay? Is she okay?" Clark asked, rushing over.

"I am. I can feel the babies inside me swimming a little. Chloe's been out for hours. But she told me that's how it would be and so now I'm just waiting for her to wake up."

He looked carefully at Chloe then turned his eyes to Lois. She'd showered and changed into blue jeans and a blouse, her hair down with thick curls. Tan lipstick and eyeliner. She was gorgeous.

"Lois," he said, taking her hand.

"This is our last night, isn't it?"

"We have tomorrow."

"Good, because I changed the doctor appointment so we could find out the sex of the babies."

"What time tomorrow?"

"She can see us at 2:45."

"Get in the car," Clark said softly.

Lois hesitated, not sure he was serious.

"The car?"

"Yes, go. I want to take you somewhere."

"It's nine o'clock on a Tuesday."

"Doesn't matter. Please Lois."

She nodded. "Lemme just leave a note for Chloe in case she wakes up. I want her to know we're okay."

Clark left Lois to gather up some things from upstairs. He retrieved two towels, a blanket and one of Lois's little sundresses. Placing them in a basket he came back downstairs and pulled some drinks out of the fridge for later. Getting a few other things they might need, he went outside and put the large basket in the backseat. Making sure Shelby had plenty of dog food he got in the car with Lois and backed up out of his driveway.

He rolled the windows down and let the warm air in. Both of them were terrified of the time to come when they would be apart. Neither of them said a word as he drove into the dark night. Lois felt her heart clamping and pounding wanting to say the words that she should but having no idea how to get them out. She wanted to be a typical girl gushing words of romance to him but all she felt was afraid.

How could she do this by herself? She had hours left with him and he was the one who'd feel the bulk of it. He would deal with three years. Would he forget her face? Would he still want her? Would Lana be his true love in the end and would he rush back into Lana's arms when the time ended as he had so many times before?

"Where are we going?" she finally asked.

"Back to where it all started."

That didn't really help her curiosity. However when she saw the billion corn stalks again she got the picture. She looked down smiling a little at the memories of the first time she saw Clark…or Kal-El.

But he drove past the corn crops to an open field.

"Clark, where are we going?"

"Wow, for awhile you were doing great with the uncomfortable silence. I think that was a record for you," he smiled, pulling off the road into the grass and turning the engine off.

He got out of the car and came around to her side. Puzzled, she looked in the distance and saw a lake. Unbuckling her seatbelt, he opened her door and got the basket out of the backseat.

"Come on."

He rolled out the blanket but didn't set anything out on it. She couldn't make out his face in the dark, only the silhouette of his body as he held his hand out to her.

Everything inside Lois was fear; fear of losing him, fear of not having him, fear of regretting letting him in and then missing him later. But her heart ached for him. She wanted to take this moment to be with him. She wanted to give him everything she was even if it would only last a second. So she went to him. She took his hand and moved so there was little space between them.

Looking up, she saw his eyes again. He had her hands in his and he raised them as if to dance. Closing her eyes, she felt his mouth on hers but he didn't kiss her. They remained still together, just feeling each other's warmth in the late night. Still deep inside their moment, Lois felt his hands leave her fingers and slide to her waist. Dangling there for a moment he touched her stomach knowing he would never feel her sixth, seventh, or eighth month pregnant stomach. She spread his fingers over her own stomach so he would feel as much as possible.

"They're in there and they will be here waiting for you."

Clark nodded.

"Take it off," he said, pushing her arms straight up so he could lift the blouse off her.

Her breasts were still slightly sensitive so she didn't happen to be wearing a bra. Pushing the unnecessary fabric from body she began to join in, slowly but efficiently she undid his pants pushing them down and he kicked them aside. Stripping down to nothing Clark bent down and got Lois's dress out of the picnic basket. It was blue and loose but it did still cling to her in all the right places. It took Lois forever to find that sensual little number that barely covered her ass and it was the most comfortable thing she owned but honestly she never wore it because it was _**too**_ sexual. Apparently Clark thought it would perfect for tonight.

Helping her with the very small amount of material he slid it down her body and watched her shake it until it settled on her. It was now tighter across the center by quite a bit, but she could still get away with wearing it.

"What is it that you think you're doing?" she asked him with wonder.

"You don't wanna get your warm clothes wet."

"You wanna go into that water in the dark."

"No, _**we're**_ going."

She looked at the water and it did look beautiful. It was a small lake that opened off into the distance into a larger body of water, probably the one where the teens of this small town thought they wouldn't get caught smoking whatever it was kids smoked these days. But this place was separate and far from all that. This was theirs tonight. Besides, running full force into open water wasn't going to be an option for her that much longer. So she took his hand and ran, splashing and feeling the squishy dirt beneath her toes. Laughing as they splashed, Clark gathered her into his arms and she dipped her head back in the water, coating her hair with wetness.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding on as he swayed her a little in the water. Clark watched her, enjoying her smile as the light from the crescent moon descended upon her. Lifting her head back up she kissed him passionately. Fingers caressing his face, she almost forgot tomorrow.

Clark however, did not forget. Holding this woman in his arms who was finally trusting him, he now had to break his promise to her of always being there. She was the one who could move on. She could do anything while he was trapped in another dimension and it scared him more than anything. And he didn't want her staying because of the babies. There were still unspoken words between them. They would come, but he ached to hear her believe in him, as ironic as that sounded just as he was leaving.

"I love you," he told her.

She tipped her head against his.

"I wanna freeze this moment," she whispered. "I wanna be with you."

He tilted her head back, forcing her to look at him.

"You do?"

"Yes!" she pleaded. "You're such an idiot, Smallville. You've got me, you have all of me and you know that. I don't want you to feel all this time between us. I promise I'll be waiting for you. I'll be here the second you're out of that place." She shrugged a little. "I'll be giving birth so I might not be in the _**greatest**_ of moods but I will be there for you. No one will step up to me and take me from you."

"I'm gonna go crazy," he laughed sadly.

"Hey, you just look at me. Feel me, Clark. Feel our babies and know that we're in our new house waiting for you. The days are going to be long for you but when you get out you will be able to do everything you ever wanted to do."

He cupped her face and kissed her.

"I need you," he said between kisses. "I'll protect you no matter what happens."

"I know," she sighed, her small nips and kisses sending sparks through him. "What time do you have to leave tomorrow?"

"I should probably go right after the appointment. So many…" he murmured kissing her. "…things I wanted to do with you."

"Don't think about all the regrets. I'm making you do it because if you don't you'll regret it for the rest of your life and there will be no other time to do it that you won't regret it more."

Her legs wrapped tighter like an iron vice, never wanting to let go. The water and friction quickly got to Clark. The moon showed beautifully over them as if giving them permission for their one last night together. He gripped her upper sides and lifted her slightly.

"Clark," she said, unable to hold it any longer. "I love you."

He lowered her back into the water.

"I _**love**_ you. I can't…let you go and not tell you. I love you—" her words and tears were cut short by his mind blowing kiss.

It still shocked her when good boy Clark Kent would kiss her like that. She loved it. He slipped his hands beneath her thighs and spread them, slipping his fingers down. The water had washed away much of her natural moisture so he pressed down on her clit and opened her mouth with his tongue, eliciting moans of response from her. Gently pushing his fingers into her he reached for her moisture and spread it over her body. Matching the motions of his fingers his tongue toured the insides of her mouth delicately, dancing with hers, erotically licking the bottom and tip of her tongue before releasing her lower lip so her head could fall back in surrender.

Clark's hands fumbled to move the dress away so he could have skin-on-skin contact. What little material there was still managed to drive him crazy. Shoving it up her hips he gently pushed himself inside her, the water bubbling like champagne around them. He rained kisses along her jaw and ran down her neck sucking the tender skin. His fingers clawed at her scalp, lips tangling as their hips rocked together. She felt the muscles of her inner walls contract and release with him inside her. Gasps escaped her kissed lips as the sensations increased, never peaking, frustrating her. She felt the sweat build on her forehead and she ached from her toes to her chest. He was inside her but it wasn't enough.

"Clark, the ground," she whispered in his ear as his mouth feverishly attacked her chest.

Cupping her ass he stepped up out of the water letting it gush from their bodies and they just barely made it to the blanket where they fell back and tore at each other. Having a hard surface beneath her he slammed into her with everything he had. With something now under her he hit her with more impact, her entire body tightening with need. She tried to wait off, to loosen and let him in deeper but she was close and he knew it. She opened her mouth to him, letting his tongue slide with hers, gliding gently, mimicking the movements of their lower bodies. She tried to slow down but the tears came pouring and she needed the release. Taking his hands in hers she squeezed him inside her.

"Clark," she wept.

He sped up again, no longer sweet. Pressing down on her hands he felt this last night and his lips fell to her neck where he sank his teeth into the skin, licking the drops of condensation off of it. He bit her a little, letting her cry out, making her his one last time. He pushed one of her legs further apart to make it easier to feel her pregnant stomach. She adjusted, feeling her orgasm crack, everything falling from her when it peaked. Emotions washed from her, coming hard from her body. Tears poured down her face at the soon loss of the man she loved and she came hard against him, triggering his own orgasm inside her. Flooding himself inside her he took her in his arms, kissing away her tears.

"I'll come back," he said.

She shivered, recovering from the orgasm and all of a sudden feeling the cold. Wrapping her fingers around his arms she clung to him.

"I need you."

"I'm here."

Recovering together with shaking words they relied on body heat with their damp, sweat-slicked bodies. Clark had brought the towels and they still had their dry clothes. He had also brought water. He didn't want her to need anything desperately.

Lois wiped her half-dried tears and turned to her side, propping herself up on her elbow and facing him.

"Do you realize the next time night we face each other we're going to have two children?"

"Never a moment's peace. Any of your college girlfriends ready to baby-sit?"

"Hey, they bailed me out of prison, what's baby-sitting?" she smiled.

"I'm serious," he grinned.

"I know you are," she laughed. "Believe me, I'm going to ask. But it's enough to ask to baby-sit for one baby. And they might get surprised when our babies start doing things like their daddy."

"Oohhhhhhhhhh," Clark moaned in distress. "That didn't even occur to me. Well maybe they'll take after their mother."

She giggled again. "They've already responded to kryptonite. I think that ship has sailed, Smallville."

Clark placed his hand on her stomach.

"I wish I could feel them move right now."

Lois covered his hands.

"Well I felt them move earlier today. I can feel them move, I just wish they were big enough so you could."

"If I make you a tape before I leave of my voice will you promise to play it for them?"

"I'll play it until they're tired of it. Until I'm sure they have your voice memorized. When you hold them for the first time, they'll know it's you."

Caressing her stomach and feeling the swell, he ached to feel her in the months ahead that he would miss. Coming closer he crawled on top of her, careful not to squish her belly.

"I'm going to miss you every second I'm gone and love you every minute for the rest of our lives."

Seeing his eyes above her looking down and loving her she secretly still wondered if he ever regretted his path with her. If he regretted what might've been and the other choices he could've made. But damn, he was good at convincing her otherwise.

"Clark," she whispered, trying to say it again for him. She had to shove the metaphorically parked car off her chest and just feel. "I love you," she breathed. Then she just smiled. "I mean I just…I love you so much. I need you to come back and be with me."

"I'm coming back," he said, her tears falling on his fingers. "And I love that you're so strong that you're smiling and crying at the same time.

"In three years you're not going to fall for some beautiful Kryptonian woman over there?"

"It's called the Fortress of Solitude for a reason. And I won't be having a lot of spare time."

"You'll learn so much. Think about that. Think about how much you can do to help others. Heroes do have to make sacrifices, Clark. I just want you to make the one that will hopefully hurt you less in the end. Where you won't miss months of the babies' lives."

Caressing her face as he straddled her waist lightly, he never remembered adoring anyone more.

"You're giving up your own first memories to share with me though. I know how alone you're going to feel in these next four months. I want you to write things down and retain everything you can so you can tell me later. I want to know, Lois. It's only because I know you're right that I'm even considering this."

She smiled sadly, combing his hair with her fingers.

"I can let you go, Smallville. Not forever, but I do believe you'll come back to me."

"Do you?" he questioned. "Do you really?"

She looked into his beautiful eyes and smiled.

"Almost."

"I'm going to drive you crazy when I get back."

"Please, drive me crazy. You know I didn't think you and I would ever be but now I can't imagine how I'm going to spend these four months away from you with your children growing inside me."

"If you're scared call the Justice League. They'll keep you safe from Lex or anyone else."

"It was weird, Lex helping me."

"Don't fall for it."

"Oh, I won't, you kidding me?"

"I know he has a good side to him but don't ever trust that you can find it."

"You believe there's still good in him?"

"I don't…know. I'm sure he'll do more horrible things before he's done and I'm telling you, stay away from him, but I know that somewhere in there he has something pure, Lois. Having said that, can we talk about Lex at another point in time?"

"Gladly. Lex is the last thing I want to think about. I want to think about us. I want to think about Chloe being fine and us finding out what our babies are and moving into the house together and what you're going to do with your life when you get back…all of that."

"You're going to be sick of me, I promise."

"I just want you to know that I'm on your side. No matter what you do."

Clark touched her lips with his thumb.

"I do know that. You don't have to prove anything. Everything is alive between us and it's real. The only thing we have to worry about is surviving the time apart. And, one other thing."

"What's that?"

"Part of the deal with Jor-El."

Lois sobered up instantly. "What? What does he want?"

"He wants to see the children."

"Did you tell him no way in my lifetime would that ever happen?"

"Lois, they're his grandchildren. I said yes. But I made sure you could come with me. You'll be there the whole time. Whatever he could say or do, you'll be there with us. It'll be fine. I promise. Don't let this ruin our last night. Don't let this ruin anything."

Lois sighed. "He's got a lot of damn nerve but if you think he's a decent being, I believe you."

"How…out of character for you to agree without a much bigger fight."

"I don't have time to argue with you. We can argue when you get back…and believe me we will."

"I would never endanger our children."

"I know, I know," she nodded, trying to be understanding. "Three years, you don't even get a break, do you?"

Clark shook his head.

"I think he's going to work to make it as painful as possible in return for letting you feel only four months."

"And this man is your biological father? He sounds like a prince," she smirked.

Clark was still straddling her waist when Lois's cell went off.

"Could be Chloe," she whispered. "Move off me for a sec," she said twisting her body with him straddling her hips to reach her cell.

Lifting his weight off of her she flipped her phone up and saw the number.

"Chloe?" she breathed.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm up. I don't want to interrupt your night. I just wanted to tell you I'm okay."

"You sound terrible."

"Well, yeah, kinda how I feel. Don't worry about anything. You two just enjoy your last night together. I'm going to just rest. Mind if I stay the night?"

"No not at all. Take the guest bedroom. Clark and I will be home soon."

"No rush. Love you."

"Chloe, I can come home right now and take care of you."

"No, don't do that-"

Before Chloe could finish, Lois hung up the phone and sat up, Clark still over her.

"Baby, I need you to get off me. She needs us."

Clark smiled, lifting himself off her midsection, realizing for the first time she felt comfortable using an endearing term for him. Lois began putting her clothes back on and rolling the blanket back up when suddenly she stopped cold.

"Clark, wait!"

He stopped the cleaning up and looked at her.

"Come here, they're moving."

Clark rushed over and touched her stomach, desperately wanting to feel his children. Waiting patiently for something he was saddened when he felt nothing.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He smiled. "Don't be. I can still feel you pregnant and it's beautiful."

Her eyes watered slightly in the moonlight and she, for all her comebacks wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"Let's get in the car."

She yawned on the drive home and turned the radio on to some soft music.

"I want to check on Chloe and then hold you all night," Clark said.

"You got me. I feel kind of guilty leaving her after I used her to get better. But I needed to be with you."

"I'm sure she understands."

"She's been so good to me…when I really needed it. And I'm really going to need it when you're gone."

"She'll be there. I'm not leaving you alone."

"No, I know that. And I am strong, Clark."

"I know you are."

~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Thank you so much for taking us," Lois said gratefully, feeling the gooey solution on her stomach again.

"Oh, of course," her doctor replied. "We're two weeks early for the ultrasound so the picture might not be quite as accurate but we'll see if we can tell what the genders are."

Clark was squeezing Lois's hand hard but she said nothing.

"It'll still be pretty accurate though, right?"

"Pretty accurate, yes. I was so glad I could squeeze you in today. I only have about fifteen minutes, but Lois was so sure that you wouldn't be back for the rest of her pregnancy."

"Yes, that's true," Clark replied. "I have to go away unfortunately.

"Work must be very important," she said understandingly, running the transducer over Lois's stomach. "Ahh, okay here we go. Okay, there are your babies."

Waiting patiently, the doctor looked carefully.

"K, we're in luck. One baby is facing us, the other is facing to the side. You ready to know what you're having?"

"Yes!" they both said passionately.

"You are blessed to be having a little boy and a little girl."

Clark's eyes filled with tears, his heart pounding with love as he leaned in kissing Lois's forehead. He showered her face with kisses as she remained in a slightly shocked state. Calming down she laughed softly, kissing him back.

"They okay?" she giggled through his kisses.

"Yes, they're fine," the doctor laughed as she looked at them entwined in each other.

"Clark, wait, move," Lois said, trying to look at the doctor. "Hold on," she said, pushing him off of her momentarily. "Everything looks okay? They're fine?"

"They look great, Lois. You have nothing to worry about. You should enjoy your pregnancy."

Lois laid her head back against the pillow and she let Clark kiss her again. They laughed and felt the weight lifted off their chests.

"A boy and a girl," he whispered to her.

"Us, the over-achievers."

"I think you're the over-achiever."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Let me give you the image and then let me just check you over," the doctor said.

"Sure. Clark, just wait outside but don't tell anyone anything."

"That'll be easy," he replied sarcastically.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"I'll hurry," the doctor promised Clark.

Clark reluctantly left and walked out to the waiting room where Chloe and his mother sat flipping through magazines. Upon seeing him they stood up.

"How is she?" Martha asked.

"What are they?"

"She wants me to wait until she comes out with the pictures."

"Does she want us to guess from the images?" Chloe asked in distress.

"Chloe," Martha scolded gently.

"I'm just anxious."

"Are you happy?" Martha smiled.

"I am…over the moon, literally."

"That doesn't help me. That could be any combination of genders."

"_**Chloe**_," Martha said again, this time more firmly.

"She's coming. Give her a minute," Clark said, trying to soothe his best friend.

Clark had never seen Chloe so restless before. Once in a great while the genetics between Lois and her was very visible.

"The babies looked okay on the monitor, though?"

"They looked perfect."

Seven long minutes later Lois opened the door to the waiting room only to have three people crowd around her in an instant.

"Whoa! Personal space!" she cried out.

"Where's the picture?" Chloe asked.

"I put it in my purse in a protective envelope. That alright with you, Chlo?"

"Can we see it?"

"Can we eat?"

"Lois, you're driving them crazy," Clark informed her.

"Alright, well let's at least go outside."

The four of them walked out into the beautiful spring day embracing the sunshine. Lois was all smiles.

"Okay," she grinned. "You wanna see the photo?" she said as she began digging it out of her purse.

"Tell us what the babies are!"

Lois looked at Clark so they would say it together and then in unison they said, "A boy and a girl."

"Oh honey," Martha exclaimed happily. "Oh both of you, that's wonderful."

Embraces went around and Chloe's hands went to Lois's stomach.

"Let's all go out to lunch and pass the photo around until we've memorized it," Clark suggested.

"Okay but we can't stay long because we have a photo shoot at the house to get ready for," Chloe reminded them.

"Oh great, eat first, then show my stomach to the camera. Good plan."

Going to a nearby Italian restaurant, they passed the sonogram photo around imaging what the babies would look like. Lois tried to eat like a bird but she was starving.

"Would you quit picking at the food?" Clark complained.

"Would you…" Lois stopped herself before she said something rude in front of his mother.

"I think you ordered one of his favorite things," Martha explained. "And you not eating it is driving him crazy."

"Well, you try being hungry and nauseous at the same time. And on top of that of that thinking about someone taking photos of your body."

"Yes, Lois, we should all be so ugly," Chloe commented sarcastically.

"So," Martha intervened and Clark had to smile.

"Yes, thank you," Lois said, appreciating the help. "Mrs. Kent, can you offer me any stories or anything that might help me know my children better?"

"Stories about Clark?"

"Yes."

"What do you mean _**your**_ children?" Clark asked.

Lois rolled her eyes.

"Fine, _**ours**_. Smallville—" she began to say in an irritated voice before being interrupted by Chloe's laughter.

"You two, you bicker so much you better watch out for those babies. They're going to be children that you have to attend to that are going to be hopefully more important than you two and your egos."

"Us?" Clark asked innocently. "Egos?"

"I think…I think we're still making the transition from where we used to be not that long ago to where are now. Sometimes the way we were still slips in."

"You believe I'm coming back, right?" Clark said to Lois beside her.

She dropped her fork immediately and turned to him.

"Of course I do. Don't…don't pay any attention to the stuff that comes out of my mouth. Clark, I know you'll be back. I would never send you some place if I didn't believe in you. I believe in us. Even without the babies."

She cupped his face and brought it to hers so their foreheads were touching.

"Everything's gonna be okay."

Martha, never really having seen how much Lois loved him felt her heart drop in happiness and relief. She felt sympathy for Chloe but genuine joy for her son. For so many years she'd wondered if Clark's love with Lana was strong enough and here in front of him was a woman who was strong enough to put up with everything that came along with Clark.

Clark's hands swept up Lois's face, guiding her face to his chest. Lois felt his heartbeat and his hand go to her stomach. She wished they were bigger, that he would have more time. Tears sprang from her eyes but she tried to swallow them, hold them back. For a few seconds she forgot they weren't alone and felt the man she loved against her.

"Did you make me a tape last night for the babies?" she asked, pulling back and looking up at him.

"I did. It's in the drawer in the nightstand."

"Great. I'll play it as often as I can…unless you sing."

"I didn't sing," he jokingly snapped.

She took another bite of food.

"Good," she swallowed. "Now, back to the original topic, any Clark stories I should know about?"

Martha noticed Lois placed her hand over Clark's, giving him comfort. Maybe she was giving comfort to herself, taking every opportunity to have him in these last precious hours.

"Oh my, I have to think. Just…watch out for your furniture. The children won't really understand their strength and they will break things."

"So…if I make them mad, what? They could harm me?"

"I'm sure they would never want to harm their mother. Clark never hurt us. He never raised a hand to harm us."

"And again, I'll be there," Clark added. "Chasing them around the rooms and repairing whatever they break."

"I'm good with that," Lois agreed.

"I'm trusting you both to help her while I'm gone," Clark told them seriously. "Help her move in, help her get everything ready, help her eat and sleep enough."

"I'll come home every other weekend," Martha promised.

"Clark, don't ask her to do that," Lois sighed.

"No, you need some people to help you."

"And you know I'm with her at work and I'll be helping her move in also," Chloe said. "I'll watch over her."

"Thank you both," Lois said. "This guy here doesn't ask much, does he?"

"It's no problem at all," Martha replied. "I want to be there."

Lois caught Martha's eyes on Clark and after several long glares chose to make herself scarce.

"Chloe, want to join me for the fabulous tradition of girl-talk in the ladies room?"

Chloe smiled.

"It's not enough that we lived together?"

"Course not," Lois laughed.

As they walked off together Chloe latched onto Lois's arm.

"Okay, what are we really doing?"

"Giving them a moment alone."

_**Wow**_, thought Chloe. Lois never tuned into other people's needs to that degree before. She was impressed.

"If you'd been on my side of the table you would've seen her burning a hole into Clark. Besides, he's her son. The least I can do is give them a moment alone."

They walked to the restroom as Clark looked after them.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Martha told her son.

"I'm going to miss you more. And what I've gained, what I now have with her…she's changed my entire life."

"I know she has." Martha replied, pausing. "Clark, have you thought about taking the next step?"

"Mom," Clark began. "I am honorable. You know I will propose. But I don't want to do it now in a moment that she will take as desperation or duty. I want to do it when we're at peace, and take her by surprise. Plus, right now all the money I have is going into the new house and our children. And the only ring I have is the one I was going to give to Lana and Lois deserves better than a hand me down ring. When I come back I'll get another one."

"So you have thought about it," Martha said with relief.

"This is for real," he assured her. "This is the most real thing I have or will ever experience. I know you heard me say that I thousand times about Lana but it was…I mean, I loved her. I'll always love her. But Lois she knows me. She accepts me. She's so strong, Mom, so much stronger than I ever was or could be."

"Clark—"

"No, Lois can survive anything. She already has. How could I ever be lucky enough to be worthy of that?"

"You are, honey."

"No, she's the one that's going to go places and do things. If anything I'll be the one tagging along. And I don't mind one bit."

"Lois possesses great qualities that I think will help you be anything you want to be. She owns herself enough to be able to stand beside you without being afraid, without needing constant reassurance. I'm not even sure she's aware of that herself yet. She is what I would choose for you too."

"We still bicker," Clark grinned. "She still has to be right and have her way. I hardly had a choice to leave for four months with Jor-El."

"Well, I think Lois was right to force you, if indeed she did that. But Clark, there is a hard question I have to ask you."

"And that is?"

"Lana. You're going to feel like you're going for three years. Do you want to see her before you leave?"

Clark stared at his mother for a few seconds.

"Please do so if you want to," Lois said, coming up to the table with Chloe.

Clark looked up to see Lois standing there.

"Clark?" Lois asked. "You can. Don't hold back on seeing her because you think it'll hurt me. I'm a big girl. I can take it. It wouldn't be the biggest shock for you to want to say goodbye to a girl you loved for that long."

Clark thought about it for a minute then took hold of Lois's hand and pulled her into the booth. Squealing a little she laughed when he put his arm around her waist.

"I'm sure she's doing fine, but all we've done is argue every time we see each other and that's not the memory I want to take with me. These are the memories I want to take with me, all of you."

All three of them were silent until Chloe spoke.

"I think he got the right answer, what do you all think?"

"Yeah, let's go with that!" Lois said raising her milk to clang with everyone else's drink.

She put her hand on his thigh gently though and whispered to him, "But if you need to see her, please go."

Clark reached up and cupped her chin, kissing her lightly and holding her face still in front of him.

"I need you for as long as I've got you. I'll run into her when I get back. Right now, we're going to finish lunch and do the photo-shoot you're looking forward to so much."

Lois rolled her eyes as she put another bite of food in her mouth. It was only her fourth.

Chloe's cell went off.

"Hello? Yeah…yeah, we'll be there in twenty minutes."

She flipped her phone shut and looked at Lois.

"K, he's almost done setting everything up. We should head back."

"Setting everything up?" Lois asked. "What did you turn the living room into?"

"I don't know, he setup some backdrops and a few prop…set…stuff, I don't know. He's the photographer."

"I haven't had my lunch," Lois complained.

"You've been picking at it!" Chloe snapped.

"Hang on, I'll get a doggy bag." Clark soothed.

"No, no," she said, dropping the fork. "Let's just pay the bill and go."

"No, you need to eat," Clark told her.

"Not before photographs of my stomach are being taken."

"We'll make sure she eats a hearty dinner as soon as he sets the camera down, Clark. Let's go and do this."

Thirty minutes later Chloe was helping Lois pick out clothes that would show off her stomach in a flattering way while she reapplied all her makeup and combed her hair out.

"Thank God I took and shower and blow-dried my hair this morning," she muttered as she curled the mascara along her thick lashes.

Chloe picked out a pair of white shorts and matching maternity blouse with a split opening in the center for the baby. Or in Lois's case…babies.

"If you wear this you can be dressed but just pull the two sides of the shirt apart for when Jimmy wants to photograph your stomach."

"That is my favorite blouse. It's getting tight too."

"Around your breasts, I'm sure."

"Just shut up and help put this on, would you?" Lois laughed.

Chloe helped squeeze the slightly tight shirt over Lois's head and ribcage. Pulling it over her swelling belly, she looked exquisite. She had waves in her hair and full tan lips. Chloe admired how lovely her cousin looked.

"You look beautiful."

"He's going to leave right after this, isn't he?"

Chloe nodded. "I think so."

She looked down a minute and Chloe saw her lip tremble. But then, with all her strength she pulled it together and looked up with a brave smile.

"Okay, let's go do this. I hope Jimmy has a way with making me comfortable because these are going to be some awkward photos!"

James Olsen came through completely. Lois was uncomfortable at first, not wanting to participate and not having any idea how to make this fun. However, Jimmy got her into it and she enjoyed a small audience in front of her flashing photos of her and Clark. Some with Clark's hands on her stomach, some on her face, and a few where he embraced her from behind. They did several different standing and sitting positions and Lois pulled Martha in for a few, wanting three generations in the photos. Then she kicked Clark out and had Chloe come in having grandmother and cousin in the shot. Wanting to give Clark most of the attention she brought him back quickly, holding him close as she sat on a stool Jimmy had brought her.

"I made a copy of the first sonogram for you to take with you."

"Lois," Clark said, shaking his head.

"We have a couple minutes before get emotional, Smallville, just hold off," she grinned.

"Thank you for doing this," Clark replied. "When will you have the photos for her?"

"Next week, probably."

"Thank you, Jimmy," Lois told him. "I'll have the best photos ever taken in the babies' room by the time Clark gets back."

"You're welcome, Lois. I'm going to go, leave this party up to you all, but CK, you know I'm gonna miss you, man," he said, giving a big bear hug to the taller man.

After holding back as best he could on an emotional goodbye with Clark, Jimmy kissed Chloe goodbye and promised Lois his best work.

Martha looked at her son.

"Clark, I have loved you all of your life, even before you came to me."

Lois stood up with Chloe and chose to start leaving.

"No, Lois don't go," Martha said to her.

"Oh, I was just going to make myself scarce without you asking me this time, Mrs. Kent."

"Lois," Martha said, reaching out to Lois and she came to her. "You have become something so bright in his life. I have loved you for so long and I am glad you're the mother of his children. I promise to help take care of you when he's gone and even after that."

"I'm going to be fine," Lois assured them.

"You say that now but moving into a new house, a full time job and a pregnancy is hard work," Martha told her. "And worrying about Clark."

"I have Chloe," Lois replied, extending their three-person circle to handle a fourth.

Chloe walked in and the fourth of them felt their little family.

"I love you all so much," Clark sighed.

Martha ran her fingers through her son's hair.

"We love you too," she told him back. "Don't work too hard and make sure Jor-El takes care of you. But remember, your real father is Jonathan Kent."

"I'll never forget who my real father is."

Remaining in this close circle, Lois felt the need to bring up the babies.

"Speaking of your father, his name; the babies. I was thinking Jonathan and Ellen."

"Oh, I love that!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I think it's perfect," Clark agreed, releasing everyone else and concentrating his hold on Lois.

She kissed him gently.

"It'll all be different when you come back."

He nodded. "I know."

She pulled back and looked at him.

"You go. You go and learn."

He squeezed her hand and looked at her warmly.

"Come on Chloe, help me start dinner," Martha said.

Chloe looked at Lois and Clark and with the look between them felt herself already missing Jimmy. She turned and followed Martha out of the living room. It would be four months before she would see Clark again.

Lois stood looking at Clark who stood about three feet from her. She literally couldn't breathe. Finding the strength to suck in a deep breath she spoke.

"So I'll start moving this weekend. I'll have a ton of boxes once again to fill and half the stuff will be yours but I promise to be careful. I'll be working overtime to get the house ready and I'll do my best to get it all done by the time you get back and I'll have to use a lot of primary colors because I know you like them—"

Clark closed the distance between them and landed his lips over hers. Ending her talking he kissed her hard, hands running up her throat to her face. Nipping her lower lip and licking it clean he rested his forehead against hers.

"Uncomfortable silence," she whispered.

"I know," he said. "Don't decorate the house in primary colors. It'll look like a bad 1980s home."

She exhaled a laugh. "Alright. Maybe something a little more modern. I just want you to like it."

"Since when do you care what I like?" he teased.

She punched him in the arm.

"Since now!" she protested.

He chuckled, loving to drive her crazy.

"Lois," he said seriously. "What if…what if you're never pregnant again and I never feel the babies kick?"

She met his eyes with sympathy and took his hand, placing it on her stomach.

"I find you a dog and I give you twins and you're already thinking about me having more children?" she smiled.

His fear didn't waver with that comment though and she felt his pain fall over. She placed his hand on her belly.

"I wish you could feel them. They're there. And they will love you. You'll be the first one to hold them, and you will hand them to me. A mother carries them, Clark, but a father, a father does so much in their lives. You will be there. Let me carry them. Let me hold them and make sure they grow but let me also make sure their father will be there for the rest of their lives."

He curled his hand around her neck, kissing her forehead.

"If I don't leave now I never will," he told her.

Kissing her loudly on the lips he caressed her face.

"I have to go," he told her.

She nodded. "I know. Go."

He sighed angrily, not wanting to. Walking passed her he headed for the front door.

"You make me believe it won't hurt!" she called after him, her heart breaking.

He turned back to her and saw her eyes filled with salty tears.

"You do," she said to him. "You make me believe this won't hurt at all. The love. You make me believe in it."

Overwhelmed in a passion he never felt for any other woman he rushed to her and grabbed her up in arms. Kissing her again and again she let the tears fall, aching for him, trying to memorize a moment that would need to last throughout a pregnancy she would deal with on her own. Kicks she would feel without him, doctor visits and body parts she would see through her skin, all of that would be alone.

"Feel me for three years," she whispered through kisses, her fingers running through his hair.

He felt the slight swell of her stomach against his chest as her legs wrapped around his lower hips. She showered kisses over his face, nails clawing at his back lightly. Lois was and would always be the passionate one between them.

Within seconds though, she calmed herself and gently dropped her legs to the ground. Releasing her hands from him slowly she loosened her lips and fingers.

"I love you, Clark Kent."

He kissed the inside of her hand.

"Don't fall for anyone else while I'm away."

"You're the one that's going to be gone for three years. Don't fall for some beautiful woman while I'm home pregnant with your babies."

"I'll be _**working**_."

She shook her head, smiling.

"I want you to believe," he said.

"I do, with you."

He touched her stomach again.

"The minute you know you're having them, have Chloe come to me."

"I will," she said nodding her head. "I'll do it all."

Clark looked at his watch.

"Go!" Lois said. "Go, you should've left several minutes ago."

Once they reached the front door they stopped.

"Three years, Lois," he said, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Just think of what you're coming back to. Just think of babies growing inside of me, waiting to see you. We'll be waiting for you, Clark. Think of us and know that everything's going to be fine."

He kissed her one last time.

"Tell everyone I love them."

"I will, now go!" she said, holding back her tears, but only barely.

"All right, I love you."

"I love you too, goodbye."

She barely shut the door before the tears shot down her face. She covered her mouth so Martha and Chloe wouldn't hear the sobs but they heard the door close and came out anyway. Rushing to her side as she slid down to the ground in tears they pulled her up.

"Honey?" Martha said with worry.

But in true Lois strength, by the time she was up off the ground, she had stopped crying.

"I'm fine," she replied, strong smiles and clear eyes. "Let's make dinner."

~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chloe sat beside from Lois at the Daily Planet watching her cousin just like she'd promised. Despite the jealousy she was still feeling inside over Lois the last year, and maybe most of her life, this was turning out to be a wonderful last few months between them. Lois finally yelling at Chloe and forcing her to see the pain she had been in had really opened Chloe's eyes.

Now, finally, after seeing nothing but Clark, Chloe began to see not only a little bit of Lois in her life, but maybe even in herself.

She brought lunch for the two of them to share but when she got to Lois's desk she found her pregnant cousin sleeping in her seat. Chloe smiled, not minding at all. Lois needed all the sleep she could get after the eleven hour work shifts she'd been pulling. Not to mention trying to move everything out of the farm into the new house, accepting minimal help from friends and family.

Lois sat in her chair, eyes peacefully shut. Chloe didn't want to disturb her but her lunch break would soon be over and then no one would be here to save her from Lex or his latest assistant running the place. She had to wake her. Tapping her gently Lois jerked awake.

"I know you think I was asleep but really I was just admiring the insides of my eyelids."

"Why don't you take a personal day?" Chloe asked.

Lois placed a hand on her slightly expanding stomach.

"Oh, why do they move when you're in public?" she sighed with discomfort.

"They're moving?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Yes," Lois responded, trying to get back to work.

"How about I make you dinner and help you unpack tonight? Maybe help you shop or pick out some paint for the house?"

"Thanks," Lois said, not even lifting her eyes from her papers. "But I'm gonna be here awhile."

"Lois, I know you're trying to work yourself to death for a number of reasons but you have to take care of yourself."

"I am. I'm fine."

Chloe came over at sat on the edge of Lois's desk.

"Hey," Chloe said, tipping Lois's chin up. "Look at me. We all miss him but this can still be a great few months. This pregnancy will only happen once and working yourself to death will be a waste. Let me help you will the house, with making good memories and with taking care of you."

Lois sighed, resting her fingers on the keyboard.

"When I work I don't think about not seeing him. I don't think about them inside me all day long without him to talk to about it. I make money for the house I do nothing with and I go further with my career. I have no idea what the hell I'm doing, Chlo. There are moments I allow myself to think about my babies but then I go back to work mode."

"Give me an example?"

Lois smiled a little. She stood up and took her suit-jacket off after looking around the not-so-busy office to reveal a shirt that said, "Kicking Zone" with an arrow that pointed to her lower stomach. Chloe laughed.

"Oh that is such a cute shirt! You bought that? Where?"

"Some…maternity store last week. They're kicking so much now that I'm in the sixth month."

Chloe put both her hands on Lois's stomach.

"Hey babies," she smiled. "It's Chloe."

"_**Aunt**_ Chloe," Lois corrected. "How many times do I have to correct you?"

"I don't want to make Lucy upset."

"She'll live. You're the one who's been here."

One of the babies moved beneath Chloe's hand.

"Oh, I felt one," Chloe grinned.

"Yeah, me too," Lois laughed.

"Chloe," Lana asked, coming up to them.

"Lana!" Chloe jumped, instantly feeling put between a rock and a hard place as she took her hands off of Lois who put her jacket back on as if to hide her swollen stomach.

"Am I early?"

"Uh no," Chloe replied quickly, getting her purse. "I'm ready."

Lois sat down hiding behind her screen trying to swallow the guilt she worried would never disappear.

XxX

Chloe's discomfort didn't go away as they read their menus. She peaked at Lana to see if the harsh expression had gone away. It hadn't.

"Lana," Chloe said.

"What?" she replied harshly.

"Why are you mad at me?" she asked gently.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"So we're going to sit here at our lunch in silence?"

Lana put her menu down.

"I know you work with her but how do you think it felt for me to come in and see you two so happy like that? You knew I was coming in. How could you do that to me?"

Honestly Chloe had forgotten that she and Lana had lunch plans.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It was thoughtless of me. Lois is having a hard time right now and I was trying to help her—"

"Oh _**Lois**_ is having a hard time. She who destroyed my life is going through something."

"Lana, she is. I know you don't exactly swim in the same happy circle with her anymore but she's still my cousin."

"So are you just going to sit there and tell me she did nothing wrong?"

"No, of course not. Everyone knows that she and Clark made a mistake. They both made a mistake, Lana, and they know that. But Lana, you and Clark were going through problems of your own."

"So that's it! I deserved it!"

Chloe sighed.

"I _**knew**_ you'd think that. No, Bizarro and that whole thing, that had nothing to do with this. Clark was not sleeping with Lois for revenge but, you know, it's almost as if you wish it were. That way, he wouldn't have stayed with her and it would've evened the score. Then he would've come back to you."

"He would've come back to me if she hadn't gotten pregnant."

"No," Chloe said defiantly. "I don't believe that."

"So in one night, she was in pain and she seduced him and now they've got their perfect little life together?"

"I don't know," Chloe said, now getting uncomfortable. "I'm just trying to make you see that you obviously want this to be Lois and Clark's fault but I think what you wish even more is that Clark were just getting revenge on you for what he saw as your infidelity. With Lex, with Bizarro, with anyone he saw you with. But he's not, Lana. He loves her. He really, really, loves her and it's not going away. But, you know I love you, you know I'm your best friend and I'm only telling you this because I want you out of pain."

"Oh I'm sure you're thinking about it day and night. You know, I am the one who has suffered through all of this. All of you have this brand new life together. You get to be an Aunt and Lois has these two children that move inside her everyday. Clark gets to go off and learn all he needs to while I am left with nothing and I am the only one who didn't do anything wrong! I got married and I slept with someone who I THOUGHT was the man I loved. These are _**not**_ crimes Chloe!"

Chloe shook her head with sympathy.

"You're right. It isn't fair."

"I'm your best friend. We've been best friend for years. She slept with the man I loved and got pregnant."

"I know," Chloe said, nodding.

"She acted like she was my friend and then she stole him from me."

"I—"

"She saw something she wanted and took it!"

"What do you want? Do you want me to say Lois is a horrible person? Lana, I'm not going to do that. She made a mistake that…" Chloe couldn't finish that sentence without it sounding really bad.

"That what? That ended beautifully for everyone but me."

"Is that why you've been with Lex so much?"

Lana's face turned red and Chloe couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"Don't bring him into this," she said through gritted teeth.

"Lex isn't the answer, Lana. Not after what he did."

"I'm not having this conversation with you," Lana said getting up from the table. "You know Lex has been betrayed by Clark. Maybe he and I now have that in common."

Lana left despite Chloe calling after her.

~~~~To Be Continued~~~~


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was a Saturday afternoon and Lois had been cleaning since 8:30 that morning. The house had been a disaster for awhile since she'd spent maybe an hour a day there for the past several weeks other than when she was sleeping. Signing papers, getting the electricity and water turned on, the bank to approve her loan, not to mention the ten-thousand other things to make the house livable all on her own had now drained her of most of her energy to fix it up the place. However, today she organized the boxes and paint until she crashed on the couch at 1:00, turning on the HD television she bought. She bought quite the entertainment system, the one thing she wanted that she'd taken from her experience with Gram.

She still hadn't bought enough for the babies, things here and there but she was having a hard time doing things without Clark. Chloe and Lucy had offered time and time again but she had always insisted she was working. At least now she was clearing out space in the house for baby stuff. That was progress.

At 1:26 she heard a knock on the door and forced her tired, pregnant self up off the couch. Her hair in a messy but somehow sexy pony-tail, she opened the door. Shelby wagged his tail and Lois gently pulled him back from the doorway.

"Oh my God," she laughed, smiling as she saw Martha Kent with a woman standing beside her.

"Hi Lois," Martha smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as Martha came into her arms. "You're not due here until next weekend!"

"I'm here to help you. Your cousin called me to the rescue so I'm here to help you. I'll be taking some personal time for you over the next few months. Can we come in?"

"Oh, of course," Lois said, stepping aside, and Shelby moved back into the foyer. "The house and I both leave something left to be desired, but you're welcome inside. I haven't gone grocery shopping in awhile but—"

"Lois, you're six months pregnant, you need to keep up your strength," Martha scolded gently, coming in to pet the dog.

"I know, I know," she replied. "And I've got tofu and organic stuff in the fridge. It's just that with the house I've been so exhausted. Not to mention work. But I've stopped the coffee and I eat as well as I can. I always ate pretty well, just not very much. Now I'm trying to eat what I'm _**supposed**_ to be eating. And I have to learn to cook for the babies."

"Clark will help you."

"Yeah, sometimes I forget he's coming back," Lois said more honestly than she meant to.

Martha purposely ignored that comment to ease Lois's guilt. "Well, all right, I'm going to rummage through your kitchen and make us a meal. But first, let me introduce you. This is Marie Verreos. She's a designer and I've brought her here to help you."

Lois held out her hand and shook the other woman's hand rather roughly.

"To help me? That'll take awhile as you can see."

Marie, prepared for this just smiled. "Well, I am here to make things happen in as little time as possible for your convenience. It's a beautiful house, by the way."

"Should be for the time I've spent getting it."

Lois then realized how rude she was being.

"I'm sorry, can I get you both something to eat or drink?"

"You two sit down. I'll take care of that," Martha called out, already in the kitchen.

Lois extended her hand towards the couch where Marie sat down, pulling out files and spanning them across the table. Lois sat across from her.

"What do you have there?" Lois asked.

"Anything and everything you could ever want. And what's not in there I can still get for you. I'm here to make you house anything you want."

Lois raised an eyebrow reaching an elegant left hand to a few of the files and catalogues. Even the covers were beautiful and just the thought of someone else doing the work was like chocolate to her pregnancy cravings.

"I don't think I can afford you," Lois said.

"You're not paying for her," Martha said, setting a plate in front of Lois.

Lois smelled toast, cheese, and orange juice placed in front of her.

"Mrs. Kent, you can't pay for my house like this. I know what a personal decorator costs, and then on top of it everything to be brought in, everything I would purchase, seriously. It's nice and a little crazy of you to offer—"

"Lois, I can do this. I can pull strings and make some stress disappear. Don't you want a beautiful house finished with photos on the wall, a baby room, your rooms done, knick knacks that go perfectly with everything? She can make all this happen. Let her."

Lois bit her lip, feeling all of this at her fingertips, and wanting this so badly.

"It's yours, Lois," Martha smiled. "Enjoy it. It's my present to you."

"But I didn't do anything."

"You said she might resist," Marie said with a smile.

"And I said I'd make her accept," Martha replied. "Lois," Martha said, bending down. "I want you to enjoy this pregnancy. I want you to relax and eat the right things. I want you to have a beautiful house. We all promised we'd take care of you. So today we're going to look through all of this, make some decisions and let Ms. Verreos get started. This week and next they're going to redo your house while we stay at a suite at a lovely hotel I've picked. So do me a favor. Say yes."

For possibly the first time in her life, Lois was at a loss for words.

"I-I'm speechless."

Martha looked at Marie.

"That's a yes."

"Then let's get started so you two can get out of here. I feel bad making a pregnant woman work."

"I'm used to it," Lois replied. "But listen, I do have money. I can pay for my house to be furnished. I just am not sure about a personal decorator on top of two new babies. So let me—"

"No," Martha said. "You pay for whatever clothes and things you want for your children that have nothing to do with the house. You enjoy that. The house, it's yours but it's mine to take care of."

Lois quickly turned away, twisting her body away from their view.

"Lois?" Martha asked when Lois's shoulder's hunched over slightly.

Lois slowly turned back around, embarrassed as her lips trembled, tears in her eyes.

"Oh honey," Martha said, kneeling in front of Lois and hugging her and Lois continued to shake.

"They make me cry," she whispered. "And you're making me cry. No one ever…helped me with my homework or asked how I was doing when I was growing up and you, you keep being like a mother to me. And," Lois pulled back, wiping her tears with her fingertips. "Having hormones really sucks because you feel everything too much. You cry at _**everything**_."

Martha caressed Lois's hair. "I love being your mother."

Lois exhaled a laugh.

"I could really learn from you."

"You're going to be fine."

Lois nodded. "K."

XxX

Three hours later, Martha and Lois were at a nearby hotel with towels spread out over their queen size beds with takeout Indian food lying in front of them. They were on their own vacation while Lois's house was being remodeled. Martha finished up some last minute work calls before giving her full attention to her new roommate.

Martha closed her cell phone, finally finished.

"Done!" she exclaimed.

"Mmmm," Lois murmured, chewing her food. "No complaints here. You got me the food I wanted."

Martha smiled. "Good. You need to eat. Chloe says you still work eleven hour shift days on a light day. What does that mean you eat?"

"Hey, I go to organic diners," Lois countered. "And I actually leave the Daily Planet and go to real healthy restaurants. This right here," she said motioning her hand over the display of food. "…is fulfilling a craving."

Martha inched herself off her bed to reach for a pakora on Lois's bed.

"Well, I think you're doing beautifully. I know what it's like to work hard when the man you love isn't there. It's easy to get caught up in it. I just still want you to enjoy your pregnancy because it's something I never got to experience."

Lois's eyes left the muted television and turned to the red-headed woman. Her hands dropped to her sides. Martha looked at her with such longing.

"Lois, what's it like to be pregnant?"

"You mean aside from swollen ankles and your body being taken over?"

"Your ankles aren't swollen, Lois."

Lois looked at her ankles.

"You're right. I was playing on a common side effect I was lucky enough to have escaped. It's…it's wonderful. I mean other than getting bigger everyday I don't feel much different than I did before. I do get cravings and I can feel them inside me but some women, they have horrible pregnancies. I run everyday. I work, I sleep, I eat, I do everything I did anyway. I just wobble."

"But you have life inside you."

Lois nodded.

"Because I met your son."

Lois took Martha's hand and put it on her stomach.

"Feel them," she said. "They're a part of you too, Mrs. Kent. I remember wondering if I'd ever love someone the way you loved Jonathan. I do now. I love your son. He drives me crazy," she sighed and Martha laughed. "He does! But aside from that, I really have found in him the person I love more than anything."

Tears streamed down Lois's face.

"Sorry," she said, taking her hand and wiping them away. "See how fun it is to be pregnant?" she sighed.

"I know how much you miss him. I miss him too. You're my connection to him, but you're so much more than that. I love you, Lois."

Lois so rarely heard that that it shocked her a little. Staring at Martha for a moment, she said nothing but continued to let the tears roll down and placed her head against Martha's shoulder. Knowing Lois had a hard time with those words Martha put her arm around Lois and held her.

"Could we pretend I'm still a little girl and I'm not the one who's about to be a mother? Could you could just hold me?"

Martha nodded, wondering briefly what a daughter might've been like. Now she had a daughter and a granddaughter on the way, and life seemed fuller since Jonathan had died.

"Lie down," Martha said pushing the towel of food away from them and placing a pillow in lap that Lois could lie on it.

Lois obeyed and Martha soothed Lois into a peaceful sleep by caressing her hair, neck, and arms. Lois kept her hands on her stomach, silently promising to do this for her own children as she allowed someone to take care of her, loving her and being there for her.

~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Lois, after sleeping most of the plane ride to England, exited out of the cab and looked at the small castle Lex and Lana were now occupying. Oliver had offered Lois personal security guards and they flew with her on the plane, but she demanded to go by herself to see Lana. She felt very pregnant and slightly nauseous, but that wouldn't stop her from doing what she flew across several states and an entire ocean to do.

Ringing the doorbell, she waited until a woman that she'd never seen before answered.

"Is Lana Lang available?"

The woman had only edged the door open enough for her head to stick out as if she was trying to keep herself and the mansion away from the outside world. "Can I tell her who's asking for her?"

"Yeah, Lois Lane?"

Instantly the woman's eyebrows sank and her mouth hardened.

"Lois Lane," she repeated, now opening the door and stepping out. "I finally meet the arrogant reporter trying to take out Lex. What's it take for you to gear up the nerve to stand outside his house and bother Lana Lang?"

"I'm sorry, you are?"

"Mercy Graves. I've read your reports. You are quite talented but no matter what tabloid-fashion lies you write, you will _**never**_ stop Lex from the good he's doing around the world."

Lois blinked several times in utter shock.

"Be still my heart," she replied as calmly as she could. "I don't know if you're his butler or his chef but you know nothing—"

"Lex saved me. I know him like no one else."

"Oh how wonderful for you," Lois replied sarcastically. "I'm sure Lana is thrilled about that. Speaking of which, is she here?" she said, walking up the steps and trying to push past Mercy.

"Oh no," Mercy said, pushing Lois back with incredible force. "You're not going anywhere near Lex or anything he values."

Breathing through her nausea, Lois swallowed her anger.

"You don't own Lex, or Lana, or this mansion. I'm not here to see Lex or bother any of his precious belongings. Let me by or ask Lana to come through to me. I have two babies inside me, one climbing up my ribcage, but I can still scream. Don't push me."

"What is going on?" a third voice asked, emerging from inside.

"Lana?" Lois asked.

Mercy, rolling her eyes, stepped aside to let Lana see who it was.

"Lois," Lana exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you really going to give her your time?" Mercy asked, annoyed.

"Don't you have a dish to wash or a phone to answer?" Lois asked Mercy.

Mercy didn't move. Lana watched her glare at Lois.

"It's okay, Mercy. I know Lois."

"If you don't know by now what Lois's endgame is, you need to think about it," Mercy told Lana.

Lois, trying to refrain from throwing up, kept her mouth shut.

"Thank you, I can handle this," Lana replied.

Mercy reluctantly walked away. Lana leaned against the doorway, resisting a smile along side Lois as they bonded over the mutual dislike of Lex's employee.

"Where did you find her?"

"I didn't. Lex did."

"You must be exhausted."

"Lois, what are you doing here?" Lana said, no longer enjoying the bonding experience.

"Yeah, I suppose I need to answer that. I came to see you. Do you think we could get some lunch somewhere? I've been flying for ten hours."

"You came here to ask me out to lunch?"

Lois couldn't take it anymore. She rolled up her sleeve and revealed a bracelet with a tiny button on the inside to which she pressed down on.

"What's that?" Lana asked.

"I'm activating this. It's a bug killer or an anti-eaves dropping device. Whatever you'd like to call it, that's what it is."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Doesn't matter, we don't have time for that. Lana, I know you will never reach a day where you don't hate me. I accept that and I understand it. But I have four minutes to convince you to leave Lex Luthor's new mansion and talk to me out in public where there are fewer video cameras and bugs that can record your every movement and conversation."

"And why should I trust you? Why shouldn't I let Mercy, insane as she may be, slam the door in your face?"

"Because you love Clark. You want him to be alive. No matter how badly he's hurt you, no matter how much pain he's caused you, you two have had seven years together and nothing I could do will ever erase or replace that."

Lois exhaled, not used to begging.

"So please, don't say anything more about how I got here or why I'm here. Not in front of or on the grounds of this mansion. Let's get out of here, together, and I will tell you what's going on, and why I'm here."

Lana stayed where she was.

"For Clark," Lois pushed.

"Is he ever going to be the one who sees me himself or is it always going to be your very pregnant self that I get so I'm reminded of what happened between you two while I was at home?"

"Like I said, I will tell you everything. Two minutes. Can we get out of here?"

Lana hesitated.

"I'll get my purse. You can come in."

"No thanks, I don't need to be screamed at by your lovely chauffeur. Though, we can take a cab, right?"

"I have my own car, I'll drive."

Lois quenched, how would she not talk about Clark in the car? Five minutes later she was trying her ass off.

"Thank you. How far is the nearest place?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm not taking you for a drive through the city."

Lois looked behind her to see if she could see Oliver's security behind them. Like any good protection, they knew how to remain hidden.

"What?"

"Nice car," Lois commented intentionally.

"A charitable divorce settlement will buy you a lot."

"Didn't you use all that up creating Isis? I mean, I'm glad if you've found someone to be happy with. After all, as I recall the last time you were considering Lex we talked for hours, but doesn't the whole faking pregnancy thing take more than a nice new car to fix?"

"Considering you're pregnant with my boyfriend's children, maybe you shouldn't judge who I'm with."

"It's your life."

Lois leaned back against the seat, breathing in and out.

"Are you alright?" Lana asked.

"I'm fine," Lois said quickly.

"You can tell me, you know. You don't have to spare my feelings just because you're the one who's pregnant and I'm not."

"They're just…there are two of them and they're having a hard time sharing room. A glass of cold milk will help."

"Well, we're pulling up."

Lois noted that in a place with no parking, Lana went ahead and parked there anyway. Obviously she was enjoying the power of being connected to Lex again. Lois carefully unbuckled her seatbelt and tipped herself out of the car. Sitting down in the small café, she picked up a menu after ordering milk and water from a very cute British waiter. It pissed her off that even when she was pregnant he still looked at her breasts.

"Well, here we are, away from Lex's house, away from anything he could've put a bug on; unless you'd like to scan my clothes. Did you bring something to do that with?"

Lois wanted to give Lana hell. Despite what she'd done, she wanted to get Lana's word that no matter how great Lex might be in bed that they still wouldn't endanger Clark's life. Lois was beginning to lose her patience, though, and the guilt was no longer making her feel like she needed to go through all of Lana's pettiness.

"Lana, did it ever occur to you that it might be for your safety too?"

"I know what I'm doing this time."

"You knew what you were doing last time!"

"Lois, just tell me what you came here to tell me and spare me the lecture. You are no woman of virtue."

Lois exhaled calmly. "You know where Clark is."

"I'm sure I could make an educated guess."

"Clark and Lex are no longer chummy. If you'd like to put it that way, and whatever you now believe about Lex, however noble he may be to you, I'm asking you to not tell Lex where to Clark is."

Drinks arrived. Lois drank her milk quickly, getting a milk mustache.

"Have I yet?"

"I have no idea what you've been doing. He could be off trying to find Clark for all I know."

"Well then he'd be looking in a very strange place."

"You mean you…you've been leading him off track?"

Now it was Lana's turn to be frustrated.

"Why can't you ever just leave Lex alone? This move has been good for him. I want him away from Smallville and his business in Metropolis and Lionel and ALL of you. You bring him down, you make him obsessed with things I'm trying to break him free of."

Lana tried to get up but Lois put a hand on Lana's.

"Lana, wait!"

"What? Why are you so desperate? You know that I'm trying to help someone too. I'm trying very hard to get inside of Lex and see if there's anything left to save and while you, you who got pregnant with the man I loved more than anything are flying on your ex-boyfriend's jet to lecture ME on whether I'm being loyal enough to Clark!"

"Don't, don't do this, Lana."

Lana took her hand back, getting out some money for Lois.

"Here, it's on me. Have a meal before you get back on the plane. Go home, pick out baby names, love the man that's away and await his return. Do that and nothing else. I've got my own life to lead and it has _**nothing**_ to do with yours."

She watched the dark haired girl leave her sight, but for the plane ride home she couldn't get Lana or Mercy out of her head.

~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Mrs. Kent?"

"Lois! How are you?"

"Huge and ready to burst. I think you should get out here because I'm in labor."

"Are you sure? Are you in pain?"

"Well, I'm four days late and the contractions have been getting worse for about four hours now. I can feel it. It's time."

"But your water hasn't broken?"

"No, not yet. But these are twins and it's a long way to this hospital so I'm on my way now. I can feel the contractions. I would never risk Clark defying Jor-El if I didn't think this was for real."

"Then I'm on my way. My bag is packed and ready. But don't you think you should settle in and be certain that this isn't false labor before you have Chloe get Clark?"

"You really think I should?"

"I do."

"I guess I just didn't want him to miss the labor and it's quite a drive from the hospital Oliver oversees and the caves are in Smallville."

"Well, have Chloe be nearby and then when the doctor confirms that you're in labor, have her go to the Fortress."

"You mean you want me to sit in the car for that long, driving, _**this**_ pregnant with my sister alone, without Chloe there to keep us from fighting the whole time?"

"Aren't you meeting your dad there?"

"Oh God, I forgot to call my dad."

"Lois!"

"What?"

"Call your father, dear. He loves you."

"I will. I'll see you in a few hours, and if all of this goes well, Clark too. I've waited for this day for so long. I can't believe it's almost here."

"And after all the work you've done, I'm sure you're anxious to see him, and the babies."

"Just when I can get a good night's sleep in my house, I'll never get one again," Lois joked.

XxX

"What do you mean you want me to wait by a cave for hours while you drive to a hospital we've never been to?"

"Chloe, please? And you can't let Lucy onto what's going on because she has the biggest mouth ever. She makes me look quiet."

"So what am I supposed to tell her? That on my cousin's day of giving birth…what? I'm going to get a pedicure and I'll see you in a few hours?"

"No. Tell her you're going to get Clark, just don't tell her where."

"Right, that'll be easy."

"I don't care what you two say to each other. These contractions are starting to ache and I'd like to get on the road. So you two say whatever you want while I get on the phone with the General."

Lois left Chloe at the side of her SUV and got on her cell.

"Dad?"

"Lo?"

"Dad, I'm a mother now. Could you please call me Lois?"

"You had your babies?"

"No, but I'm about to. Would you like to meet me at the hospital?"

"Are you going now?"

"I'm on my way. Lucy's with me and Chloe will be there later."

"I'm in the middle of something but when I get finished I can come down."

Lois's heart sank in pain. Why had she expected anything different? He was never going to be the perfect father. He was never going to stop disappointing her. Clark had the loving family. She did not.

"But go ahead and tell me how to get there," he said to her.

She wanted to go on one of her rants and tell him to go to hell and not even bother. She wanted to beg him just once to be there for her. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him and if just once he could love her back instead of lecture her she could forgive him everything. But yet again, he wouldn't love her the way she needed. So instead, she gave him the directions and let her hopes go.

Twenty-five minutes later she was trying to breathe through the pain as Lucy navigated the map.

"K, keep going straight for three more streets. Are you okay? Shouldn't I drive? Your stomach is digging into the wheel. You're having twins for God's sake."

"Yeah, you're telling me. But I know how you drive and I pushed the seat back as far as it will go. I'm able to breathe so we're dealing. I'm the one who will get us there alive, trust me."

"Why are you always the one?"

"Because! I'm the one who will! Accept it, Luce!" she breathed.

"You're in pain."

"Of course I'm in pain! I'm in labor!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"You're sitting there, who else am I going to yell at?"

Luckily Lucy had gotten chocolate malts before the journey and there was still plenty left.

"Here, drink this," Lucy said, stuffing the straw in Lois's mouth.

"No!" Lois shot back, turning her face away. "I can't eat anything! Those are for you! They may need to do surgery on me and if they do, I can't have had anything to eat!"

"Sorry, I just thought a soothing bit of chocolate would help."

"Just…navigate before my pelvis turns itself inside out."

"I'll navigate us there. I promise."

Lucy bit her lip uncomfortably.

"Hey Lois?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I'm not your first choice. I know you weren't expecting me and that you wanted Chloe here…that she's the one you really wanted. And I can't pretend I know anything about this, but I'm here for you."

Lois stopped concentrating on the pain for a second and looked briefly at her sister. Having to look back at the road she reached her long fingers to caress Lucy's soft brown locks.

"I know I'm hard on you. I've always been hard on you and it's just that I didn't know how to be a mother to someone else, especially growing up myself. But I'm not going to make the mistakes I made on you with these babies. And you not hating me more than you do is a testament of how good a person you are. I love you."

Lucy for once, was speechless.

"Oh, now you're quiet," Lois smirked.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you."

"Good, cause another contraction is coming," Lois heaved, speeding up the SUV.

"Okay, let's get back to directions."

Forty minutes later they were checked into a room and Lois couldn't believe the size of it. On the left side there was a twin bed, curtains pulled back around it while the other half of the room had cribs for the babies, and chairs for multiple people, and an extra bed in the back right hand corner. Water coolers filled the corner while above them, two televisions provided entertainment if the magazines on the tables weren't enough.

"This is one room?"

"Yes. Now how many people do you want in the room with you while you're delivering today, Ms. Lane?"

"Um, I don't know. Three?"

"Alright, and will you be having guests?"

"One or two possibly. Probably no more than that."

"Great. I do realize this is a little bit like checking into a hotel but we need to keep this looking like a normal hospital, and believe me, we get some pretty strange things happening in here."

"I'm sure."

"And the woman who came with you when you admitted yourself?"

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom. She's my sister. She doesn't know anything yet."

"We can deal with that."

"My babies…their father, and his side of the family, they do know, but my sister and my own father do not. Anyway, just keep a look out if General Sam Lane shows up at all. Now, I'm in a lot of pain, so if I could get in my gown and lie down?"

"Of course. I'll get a gown out of this drawer right here, Ms. Lane—"

"Lois. And I brought my own," she said, pulling a comfortable cotton maternity gown out of her bag.

"Great. I'll let you change and then I'll come back in to get your vitals and the doctor will see how dilated you are."

Lois was three centimeters dilated and though in pain, told both the doctor and Lucy she wanted a natural childbirth. After being hooked up to IVs and the monitors, Lois made her call to Chloe.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm in pain, but I'll hold off as long as I can. Try and hurry."

"I'll call you the second we're on our way."

Chloe hung up the cell, left it by a small rock so that as soon as they were back they could check the time in Kansas's realm. Using the disc, she closed her eyes and in seconds she felt the cold Clark never seemed to feel.

~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Do I just push the dial to automatic and then click?"

"Chloe was supposed to show you but of course she isn't here," Lois said, taking the camera that Jimmy lent Chloe. "Yeah, we don't know all of the fancy tricks but I know a little."

Adjusting the settings she wanted, levels, JPEG and RAW, and setting it to take each photo in color, sepia, and black and white.

"That's about the extent of my knowledge of the camera, but there you go. Be a nazi and take endless photos, but you take one photo of anything going in or out and your face will look about how I feel."

"I wouldn't photograph that angle if you paid me," Lucy replied, completely grossed out.

"Good that we're on the same page because I'm about to be in pain again!"

Trying to breathe evenly, Lois leaned back against the bed and looked at the monitor, viewing her own contraction. Lucy set the camera down gently and took Lois's hand.

"It's going to be okay," she said weakly, as she had every other contraction before.

Lucy kept trying to be comforting, but Lois felt like she was still mothering Lucy as well as trying to give birth all by herself. Lucy was nervous and dressed in bright pink clothes that were making Lois wonder who went to a hospital in an outfit like that.

"How long has it been since the doctor's been in here?" Lois asked.

"Thirty five minutes, why?"

Lois bent her knees a little, grinding her teeth as the contraction began to subside.

"Because I'm having contractions a little bit more but I feel like I'm going to die. I want reassurance that everything is okay. And someone to yell at."

"I'll page the nurse," Lucy said.

Lois closed her eyes and turned her head to the side.

"Thank you," she sighed.

When Lois opened her eyes again the nurse was viewing her vitals and the monitors.

"Is everything okay?" Lois asked.

"Yes, but you're about to have another contraction."

Lois nodded, sitting up.

"I know," she cried.

"Lie back, it'll hurt less," the nurse said.

At that moment, the doctor came in.

"How are we?" she asked gently.

"Oh we're FINE!" Lois replied sarcastically, actually bringing a smile to the doctor's lips.

"Yes, I've had two children, it's wonderful, isn't it?" she smiled, touching Lois's wrist, looking over the monitor herself.

All Lois could do at that particular moment was moan. The doctor did a brief physical examination of her, making sure everything was fine.

"Alright, you're up to four inches. I know we've talked about pain management but I can offer you a bath. Some cases have shown that sitting or kneeling in warm water that covers you up to your abdomen or neck can ease some of the pain by increasing your own control over your body."

"You expect me to walk down the hall and climb into a tub?"

"Stephanie will help you and you will have a wheelchair," the doctor said, gesturing towards the nurse. "But you," she said touching Lois's hand. "You let me know if it doesn't help. I'm here to get you through this."

"Thank you. Thank you…" Lois trailed off.

"You can call me Katherine if you'd prefer. You're a special patient here, Ms. Lane. You and Mr. Kent are very important people to my employer. I know giving birth is a slow and painful process, a lot of waiting but trust me, it's worth it."

"I've never been good at patience."

"Then let's get you some relief!"

Lois squeezed her hand, never remembering feeling more grateful for anything in her life, and Katherine just smiled, used to the gratefulness of someone in labor being offered a way out of pain.

Lois was helped out of bed and into the wheelchair. Wrapped in a blanket she looked at Lucy sitting in front of the television with a magazine.

"Can you please just stay in here and not go anywhere?" Lois asked.

"Depends on how long you're gone."

"Lucy, don't make me worry about you. I'd like to get into the tub before my next contraction. Please, I have two babies moving inside of me. I don't need you making life difficult on me so stay in here, don't touch anything you're not supposed to and don't go anywhere. I won't be that long."

"Fine."

Sometimes Lois seriously wanted to evaluate if she was genetically related to the people she appeared to be.

"I love you, Lucy," Lois offered. "Please just…stay."

The nurse began to wheel her out.

"Wait!" Lucy said. When Lois looked back she said, "Do you want me to go with you? To help you?"

"I'll just be lying there in the quiet, but when I'm done, would you help wheel me back in?"

Lucy smiled a little, nodding. She had a purpose. Lois was wheeled off by the nurse and although the bath felt good to her throbbing body, it did very little to stop the sharp, stabbing contractions. The warm water soothed her for awhile but time passed and she became fed up. With Lucy's help she climbed out, gathered herself into a warm robe and got back into bed.

Lucy sat on the edge of the bed as the nurse hooked Lois back up to the IVs and monitors.

"I'm sorry it didn't help."

"It's alright. Guess I should've listened to dad when he told me not to have sex."

"Oh hell no, sex is a must."

Lois smiled.

"Not right now it's not. And not when you're trying to go natural."

"Well I admire that but it is completely your choice. Hey, what did the doctor mean when she said you and Clark were special to the doctor's employer?"

*Quick lie, Lois*

"She meant the hospital's main money supplier, who owes me because of an article I did awhile back. And Clark helped me with it. So I chose to come here because I knew I'd be treated well."

Lois couldn't tell how much Lucy bought that, but she let it go so Lois did as well.

Lucy touched Lois's stomach lightly.

"You're having babies. It has to be exciting."

"Yeah, it is. And to know that I'm going to see Clark again, it's the best thing."

"Well Lois, not to say anything negative but I have a purse full of makeup that you could badly use."

"Do you have the slightest idea how much pain I'm in right now? Do you have any idea how much worse it's going to get before it gets better and you think I care about lip-gloss?"

"He's been gone for months, I can sit here and do nothing or I can work on your face and talk to you about completely shallow things. It's your call."

"You're crazy, but if that's what you want to do, I'll let you. But when the contractions come, you've got to let me cry, bitch, and scream."

An hour and a half later, Lois's pain was so bad that she asked for a mild narcotic, which was the lightest form of drugs they could offer her. Just as they administered them to her there was a knock on the door.

"Lois?"

"Mrs. Kent!" Lois said, extending her hand out to the red-headed woman.

Martha immediately grabbed a chair and pulled it to the bed and took Lois's hand in hers. There were tubes plugged into Lois's wrist but Martha held it safely and securely. This was something Lucy could finally take photos of. While Lucy snapped photo after photo, Martha comforted the exhausted woman, and neither she nor Lois paid attention to the photographer on the opposite side of the room.

"How fast are they coming?" Martha asked, caressing Lois's brown hair, bending her face down to Lois's.

"A little faster. Last time the doctor checked I was at four inches. What if he misses it? Where is he?"

Before Martha could answer, Lois cried out, thrusting her head back.

"It's okay! It's okay! Squeeze my hand as hard as you can." Martha saw Lois sweating and looked across to where Lucy was sitting. "Lucy, hi sweetheart. There's a hand towel by the sink next to you. Dampen it with water, if you would and hand it to me?"

Lucy set the camera down and did as she was told.

"Here you go, Mrs. Kent."

"Thank you so much, dear," she said taking it. Standing up over Lois, she cooled her face gently. "I'm right here," she whispered.

"I know, thank you," she breathed back, thick tears streaming down her face.

"Okay, looks like the contraction's winding down," Martha said, reading the monitor.

Lois stopped curling her body and relaxed. She also released the death-grip on Martha's hand. She was breathing so heavily that Martha thought she would never catch her breath.

"Easy," she said.

"They always have the women in the movies screaming at the top of their lungs during labor. I have barely enough energy during a contraction to stay alive. I don't have the energy to talk, let alone scream. And I'm screaming at someone most of the time."

Martha kept Lois cool with the towel.

"You just keep your strength up. Rest as much as you can."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"So fast? It's been over two and a half hours. That's all the time it takes to get here."

"Really?"

"Well, I live five minutes from the airport. I didn't have to check a bag because I have everything here from three weeks ago. When you're a senator, security is a different story and there are flights from Reagan National Airport to Metropolis every hour. I was lucky."

Lois smiled a little, her face tilting towards Clark's mother.

"I'm so glad to see you."

"Oh me too. I can't believe you're brave enough to go through all this pain, my goodness. Can I do anything?"

"Just stay here. By the time Clark gets here I'll be in so much pain he won't recognize me anymore. But the photos Lucy's taking will be a nice memory for him. He can show them to the children they'll have had to pull out of me."

"Oh stop. You're going to be fine."

"Do I _**look**_ like I'm going to be fine? Now I realize why it's such a big deal about the cervix opening. It's SUPPOSED to stay closed."

"Well, as upset as the pain is making you, try to rest and recover as much as you can between contractions. Because the minute and a half you have right now to rest will lessen."

Lois exhaled, lying back.

"You're right. I'm just…scared. I don't want them to miss it."

"Want me to go outside and see if they've called on your cell?" Lucy asked.

Lois didn't want Lucy wondering around this hospital. Still, having her cell phone messages checked would relieve her worries.

"Please. But don't wander the hospital. Just go outside and when you're done come back in here."

"Okay, you seriously need to stop telling me what to do. You're having two children. That's what they're for. I'm an adult, Lois."

When her sister left the room, Lois plopped her head against the pillow and looked up at the ceiling, frustrated.

"I'm not trying to boss her around. I'm trying to keep her from noticing that this is a meteor-freak hospital."

"Don't worry. She doesn't think there is anything different between you two."

"Yeah, but we're driving each other crazy and I don't want that anymore."

"You just concentrate on giving birth right now."

"Would you want the day you give birth for it to be this way with your only sibling?"

"No, but she showed up. Which is so much better than the last few years, isn't it?"

"Must be. But she'll be back in here in a minute and I need to tell you something."

"What, honey?"

Lois tried to turn on her side but being pregnant with twins made her feel like she needed a forklift. As Lois settled herself, Martha noticed her watery eyes.

"I'm really scared that I've gone about this all wrong," she whispered even though there was no one besides the two of them in the room.

"Gone about what all wrong?"

Lois licked her lips, slightly frustrated with herself.

"Okay, Clark is going to be here, hopefully soon, and when he gets here and these babies are born, he's going to be perfect. He's going to hold them, love them and worship them and then he's going to put them in my arms and I'm not going to have a clue."

"Lois-"

"No, I'm serious. They've been inside me, so I felt them. I had a connection to them. I'm scared that once I see Clark with them it's going to be his show because he had you and Jonathan. I would never want that taken from him. I want him to give that to our children. But in case you haven't noticed, I don't know how to be around kids. At all!"

"These are _**your**_ kids, though."

"That's what he said. But all I know is how to survive on my own and now, thanks to a path given to me, how to be a reporter. And I actually made a deal with my boss that if she gave Clark a position there while I was away on maternity leave, I'd stay there because they want me there."

"That's wonderful! For you and him. Lois, I am so proud of you."

Lois couldn't care less about that right now.

"You're not understanding. If I go through with that, for weeks I'll be home alone with two babies. Me! Lois Lane. Clark, the one who's good with children, people, dogs, everyone will be off in the place I'm good at and I'll be in his place. I didn't think about it at the time but now, possibly minutes before giving birth I'm seriously having a change of heart. And I don't know what to do."

"Okay, you need to breathe, because your contraction's coming on."

"I know," she cried, lying back, shutting her eyes tightly at the blinding pain. "Oh this one's harder," she panted.

Tears shot down immediately as she tried holding her breath to survive the pain.

"Don't, Lois. That might help you but the babies still need oxygen."

Immediately Lois breathed in. She wanted to reply but the pain was so extreme that all she could do was imagine she were somewhere else until it stopped. She imagined reaching her arms up to grab a rope and if she could catch it and climb it, she would be out of pain.

This contraction was longer and harder. Lois thought it would never end and when it did, she felt the damage to her body. Martha kept her conscious with words and cool pressure against her face.

"You just rest and let me try to reply to your concerns. You have spent the last four months working six days a week, eleven to thirteen hours a day. You have been the reporter. You killed yourself with the house and you did take a break and enjoy your pregnancy long enough to let Chloe and me throw you a baby shower. Which, I think you actually enjoyed."

Surprisingly getting a small smile from Lois as she remembered the weeks of planning they both did for her, Lois tried to whisper to her.

"Of course I enjoyed it," her lips moved, but she was too tired to actually speak.

"I know you want to be the strong one and any time you're not, you feel uncomfortable. But you've done everything. Why don't you allow Clark to get out of the house and go learn something while you enjoy the house you've built and the children you've made?"

"But—"

"Sweetie, let me finish. It's perfectly normal for you to be scared right now. You've never been a mother and you haven't had as close a family as you might've liked. But you go the distance for anyone you love and don't ever tell Clark this, but I think you might go farther than even him sometimes. He's such a romantic that he gets blinded by that to a fault. You do not. But I get the feeling that you are going to become a mama lion."

Martha put the damp towel on the bed railing and pushed Lois hair away from her forehead.

"So please, stop worrying. You can decide anything you want. But if I were you, I wouldn't run from being a mother just because it feels awkward. I especially wouldn't make the decision before I'd even seen my children."

Lois nodded, her eyes still filled with worry. Martha just smiled.

"It's okay, you can relax. We're all here for you. Let the muscles in your body rest. It's okay."

"Lois!" Lucy screamed, coming into the room.

"What?" Lois said weakly.

"Dad's coming."

"Great," she said more sarcastically than she meant. "I mean that's…great. How close is he?"

"I don't know, twenty, thirty minutes. Something like that."

"Okay," she breathed. "It's hard for me to talk, so when something happens, let me know."

~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Chloe felt his strong arms cross over her chest as they knocked through the ice and fell, crashing onto the hard ground of Kansas. She huffed as he landed on her back. Rolling over, she pushed him off of her. Getting up quickly, they looked at each other. He looked as relieved as she'd ever seen him.

"We're home?"

"Looks like," she smiled.

He cupped her face and stared.

"Three years, do you know how long it's been since I've seen someone?"

"I can't imagine only being with a voice for that long."

She pulled him into an embrace.

"You didn't tell me it would take that long! We've been gone for hours! Lois could've already had the babies!"

She moved away from his embrace looking for her phone. Finding it stuck in the dirt, she picked it up and dialed Lois's number.

"Are they at the hospital?" Clark asked.

"They've _**been**_ at the hospital."

"Don't hospitals forbid cell phones?"

"For our sake, I hope not."

XxX

Martha sat holding Lois's limp hand. Thinking of seeing her son again, she was distracted by a mild ringing on the other side of Lois's bed.

"Lucy," Lois said, waking up from her momentary slumber. "Didn't I tell you to turn off the cells?"

"That's yours, not mine."

Lois shot up, shocking Martha.

"What's wrong?"

"That's Chloe's ringtone. Give me my purse! I can't reach it from here!"

Lucy ran across the room to fetch Lois's purse and retrieve her phone for her.

"Chloe?" she shrieked.

"Did you have the babies?"

"No! Not yet. Did everything go okay? Did you get him?"

"Yes! He's here with me, we're fine. I couldn't believe it took so long. I'm so sorry. How far along are you?"

"I'm moving pretty quickly now," Lois said, looking at her monitor. "I'm about five and a half centimeters and moving rapidly. I'm feeling it. Could you hurry?"

"Don't worry, we'll get there."

"He's okay?"

"Yeah, he's…perfect."

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Lois could physically feel Chloe smiling on the other end. Chloe hung up.

"They're on their way," Lois said.

"Thank God," Martha smiled.

Lois felt a shock go through her and dropped the phone.

XxX

"What did she say?"

"We need to get there."

Both of them ran until they reached the car. Clark had barely shut his door before Chloe sped off making tire tracks.

"Tell me everything," Clark said, putting his hand over Chloe's on the steering wheel. "And please, physical contact is something I need right now."

Chloe grinned widely, squeezing his fingers in hers. Chloe brought his hand to her face, knowing she would always have lingering feelings, but she felt fulfilled by what she had in her own life now. She could adore what she did have with Clark, and be happy, finally, that he loved someone else.

"I am always glad when you're with me," she smiled. "I want to hear everything, someday, when everything's settled again."

"You have yourself a date for that. How far is it to the hospital from where we are?"

"Well, I'm going about twenty-five miles over the speed limit, so for us, thirty minutes."

"I can't wait that long. Mind pulling over and letting me go ahead?"

"Clark I-I want to be there for it too," she said before realizing how selfish that sounded. "Of course," she said, revising herself for the second time.

She slowed the car and found a place to pull over. Giving him the address she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Could you do me a favor and if she can wait until I'm there, please have her try? I've watched her entire pregnancy and I'd like to be a part of it."

Clark smiled and touched her cheek.

"I know she'll try. Thank you, Chloe."

Stepping out of the car, he disappeared in a second. Only this time, she didn't see him run and she wondered where he went.

~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Clark let his feet touch the ground outside the hospital. Seeing the sliding doors to the entrance, he wasted no time going inside. In another event he might stand outside and ponder what he might say, how the moment might play out. But she needed him and she'd needed for hours.

Rushing inside, he paid no attention to anything but the information desk.

"Maternity floor? Lois Lane?"

"Floor three, room 313."

"Thank you."

The first thing he saw was his mother's body. She was sitting down holding Lois's hand. He could barely see Lois, his mother in most of his view.

"Mom?" he asked softly.

Martha turned and saw her son, her eyes lighting up with pure joy.

"Clark!" she cried, jumping out of her chair to hug him. "Oh my God," she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "You're finally here. You're okay."

He hugged her back, now able to see Lois. She was lying in a normal hospital bed hooked up to IVs. She had her head turned away and her hair was damp from sweating. Her eyes were shut and she was incredibly pale. He could tell she was only semi-conscious and fear rose up in him.

"I missed you, Mom."

She cupped his face and stood on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek.

"What happened to her? Is she okay?"

"She's in a lot of pain. Here, sit down," Martha said, motioning him to the chair she'd been in.

Clark took Lois's hand.

"Lois?" Martha said. "Lois! Lois, he's here."

Lois mumbled something, crying a little.

"She was so exhausted that she sort of passed out. I let her because it kept her from crying."

"Is that normal?"

"Lucy said she didn't want pain killers. So she has to feel everything."

Clark didn't even see Lucy across the room.

"Lucy, hi. I didn't even see you over there. It's great that you're here."

Lucy smiled an almost honest smile. This whole situation was harder on Lucy than she was telling anyone.

"Good to see you too, Clark. Where's Chloe?"

"She's on her way," Clark said, returning his attention to Lois. "Lois! Lois, it's me."

Lois struggled to open her tired eyes. Blinking several times she focused them slowly as Clark turned her face to him.

"Hey," he said, scooping his hand beneath her head as her mind comprehended who she was looking at. "Hey, Lois Lane. I'm here to make good on my promise."

A million expressions washed over her face as she reached her arms to wrap around his neck. Tears flooded down her face as she used up energy she didn't have to cry.

"You better make good on your promise," she whispered as he showered kisses on her face. "Clark, I missed you so much! Oh my God, are you okay? Are you really, _**finally**_ here? Did you learn what you wanted to learn?"

"Yes, I'm fine, everything's fine, shhh," he murmured pulling her more tightly against him, kissing her white lips. "I love you," he said into her mouth.

Completely enveloping themselves in each other, they tangled the IVs and Clark enjoyed the whispered sarcastic comments Lois made to him. Martha watched, relieved and happy while Lucy did her duty and went back to being the photographer. Almost immediately Clark could feel how much pain she was in. Pretty soon she lost the ability to respond to him in any way and she fell back, limp.

"I can't," she whispered, this time unhappily. "Help me," she begged desperately.

She closed her eyes and Clark tried to keep her awake.

"Lois!" Slipping his arms beneath her he lifted her up into his arms. "Lucy, could you get me some ice chips?"

Lucy nodded. "Sure."

"She's still at five and a half centimeters," Martha told Clark. "She was going pretty quickly for awhile but now it seems to be dragging along."

Clark rocked Lois in his arms, for the first time looking at her stomach. He reached a hand down to touch it. He could actually feel the contractions through her nightgown.

"Mom, it's amazing."

"Probably not as much from her point of view," Martha replied. "She's in so much distress."

"I know. I wish I could help her."

"You are. Just your presence, Clark. You know that."

Clark caressed Lois's face. She sighed a little, letting him know it felt good.

"I love you more than anything," he told her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Lucy came back in with the ice chips.

"Here, Clark."

"Thank you."

Taking the spoon he took a single cube and held it to Lois's lips. Barely opening her eye-lids, she felt the chill at her mouth and gladly took the ice into her mouth. Seconds after enjoying it, she writhed in Clark's arms as another contraction coursed through her spent body. She gulped a cry and grabbed onto his shirt, using it as something to silence her moan.

Clark held her tightly, becoming a place for her to put her pain. Keeping her cool and her mouth moist she waited out several more contractions over the next several minutes, slowly dilating a little bit more. Clark massaged her shoulders, her feet, and her neck as he talked to her about nothing of importance to try to distract her from the pain.

Martha Kent sat back in the chair holding Lois's hand as Clark worked his way around Lois's bed aiding her body and keeping her calm. Martha was proud of her son. No matter how much Lois cried out or how many tears she shed, he remained strong and held onto her.

Martha had to admit that it was Lois who had made Clark so strong. He was a completely different person since she'd come into his life.

"Clark?" Lois asked.

"I'm right here."

"How many hours have you been here?"

"I haven't. Less than forty minutes."

"Seems…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

She was too tired. Clark heard running heels through the hallway getting louder and louder until they clanked hard on the floor and Chloe grabbed onto the door frame.

"Did I make it?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, we're all still here," Clark said.

Martha stood up and hugged Chloe.

"Thank you for getting my son."

"I'd do anything for Clark. It's so good to see you again."

Chloe pulled back and looked at Lois.

"She doesn't look too good."

"No," Clark agreed.

Chloe ran a finger along Lois's wrist.

"Lois?" she asked. "Your dad's downstairs. He's on his way up."

"Dad's here?" Lucy said.

"You want to go see him?" Chloe asked.

"No. I'll see him when he comes up."

"I'll go greet him," Martha said politely, excusing herself.

Chloe caressed Lois's hair.

"She was in hardly any pain when I saw her last."

Lucy stood up and came over to Lois, seeing a rival in Chloe. Placing her hand on Lois's leg she tried to find a way to feel as bonded as Lois and Chloe had figured out how to be. Without Chloe there she could sit in the background and not be heard but now she would fight to have a presence.

"Lois?" Chloe said again. "Your dad's here."

Lois breathed in, waking up again.

"My dad?" she said.

"Yeah."

"Chloe," she smiled, more happy to see Chloe than hear about the General. "Doctor, help me," she whispered. "I need help."

"I'll get the doctor," Chloe said.

Lois couldn't believe she still had enough water inside her body when she felt the tears sliding down her face. Her legs were aching from contractions – to say nothing of her abdomen. Lucy immediately moved to the opposite side of the bed so she and Clark faced each other.

"Lois, I'm so proud of you. You're so strong, being brave and pulling through this. Now you're almost done."

"Lucy," Clark said, shaking his head.

"What?" Lucy replied, clueless.

"Tired," Lois murmured.

"The doctor's coming," Clark said, cupping Lois's face gently. "Don't worry about anything."

The doctor came in with a nurse and Chloe behind them.

"Alright, Lois. I hear you're asking for me and the contractions are still coming strong."

Lois nodded.

"Okay, let me take a look at you."

As the doctor examined her, Lois looked at Chloe.

"Dad? Mrs. Kent?"

"Yeah, they're outside waiting. They're here."

"Thanks."

"Lois?" the doctor said to her delicately. "You're at ten centimeters. You're fully dilated."

Lucy squeezed Lois's hand.

"See? You're done. You can push now."

Lois shook her head. "I can't."

"Sure you can," Lucy said.

"I can't move, breathe, do anything. I can't push. I need help."

"Lois, do you want her to give you something?" Clark asked.

"No, Clark. She's said for weeks she didn't want anything," Lucy told him.

"Lucy," Chloe said, placing a hand on her arm.

"I wasn't asking you," Clark said as politely as he could.

"Hey, I've been here, Clark. I don't know where you've been for the past four months but the rest of us have listened to her state how she wanted this to go. She doesn't want drugs."

"First of all, _**Chloe's**_ the one who's been here and secondly maybe if you'd listen to her she'll tell you differently!"

"Hey!" the doctor shouted, startling all of them. "I don't care about your domestic issues. I care about my patient and if she's been in pain this long without _**clearly**_ stating that she didn't want drug relief, someone should've come to me immediately. If I find out that _**anyone**_ tried to influence her not to have what I can provide her, then I'm going to be very upset. Now all of you, be quiet and let her answer. I don't want to hear a word from anyone but Lois. Are we clear?"

Lois was grateful for the quiet again. She swallowed and wondered what the hell she'd been trying to prove.

"Lois?"

She nodded.

"I want the drugs. I feel like I'm going to die."

The doctor shook her head.

"You're not going to die. And I'm going to have you out of any pain in about two minutes. Hold on. Everything's going to be fine."

The doctor barked orders to the nurse and Lois and Clark waited one more time. The second that the doctor left, Lucy turned away and she grabbed onto Chloe, feeling shame.

"Oh my God, what did I do?"

"It's fine," Chloe assured her.

"It's not. I'm horrible. She's never going to forgive me."

"No, don't be ridiculous. Come over to the other side of the room, come on."

Chloe guided Lucy back to where she'd been spending most of the day. Sitting together, Lucy slumped over, truly disgusted with herself.

"I can't believe I did that. She needed the drugs and I was urging her on like some cheerleader. I made the doctor and Clark think I was some idiot who didn't care about her at all. As soon as she's able to think again she's going to look at me with even more disappointment than she did before."

"Lois looks at herself with disappointment. Not you. Besides, she's in labor. She's not going to remember this. You were not trying to hurt her. Give yourself a break. She will and you know it."

Lucy nodded, trying to believe Chloe.

"Now, she's going to be out of pain in a few minutes so why don't you go tell her how much you love her?"

The nurse immediately came back in and administered the epidural directly into Lois's spine. She literally fell back in tears.

"Did it not work?" Clark asked.

All she could do was shake her head, answering with a yes. "Do you know how long I've been in pain?" she asked him, her hand over her eyes.

"Well, why didn't you ask for it hours ago? What were you thinking?"

"I don't know," she sobbed.

"Okay, well stop crying. You've been crying the whole time I've seen you."

He pulled her hand from her eyes.

"Let me look at you."

"Oh yes, this is a great time for you to be looking at me. Just let me give birth and go to sleep and you come see me in a few days."

"Wow. That did work fast."

She tilted her head in sarcasm. Then lying back she exhaled, reveling in the feeling of no pain. Clark climbed up next to her so they were face to face. Caressing her cheek she panted, exhausted and happy.

"I wish we were in some beautiful place where I wasn't gross and sweaty," she sighed.

Clark touched her stomach, still feeling slight movement.

"I've dreamed of this moment for so long. I knew I'd miss everything, every moment and it will be a regret of mine forever. But you, seeing you, touching you pregnant, even your last moments of pregnancy, it's the most beautiful you've ever been."

She smiled, her eyes clanking shut as she rested. A few minutes later, the doctor came back in to check on Lois.

"Okay, Lois? Your cervix has reached one hundred percent effacement, and you're fully dilated. The first baby's head has dropped so you are ready to give birth."

Lois still felt exhausted but she felt her babies pressing and forcing their way down her body and she knew they wanted out. She tried to sit up and seeing her not do very well Clark reached out to help.

"I feel like I'm ready to try. Please tell me only one is ready to come out."

"At a time, yes."

"Good, because otherwise I'm not pushing."

"No, I wouldn't let you push then either," the doctor smiled.

Clark held Lois's hand, standing beside her.

"Don't be nervous," he said to her.

"Why are you so calm?" she asked.

"Because he's not the one pushing," Chloe answered, standing on the other side of the bed with Lucy.

Lois reached her free hand out and Chloe put Lucy's hand in Lois's.

"Alright, Lois. You can go ahead and push."

"You're sure you're going to catch my baby?"

Clark chuckled and the doctor smiled.

"Hey, I've worked nine months to make these children. I don't want them dropping on the floor," she said to Clark.

"I promise I'll catch your baby," the doctor vowed.

"Lois, push!" Clark said.

"Okay, okay!" she said, leaning forward slightly with Lucy and Clark's help.

As Lois grabbed onto Lucy, Lucy finally found her place. It only took a half hour to push the first baby and it slid out from body and into the doctor's arms. Lois lied back against the bed out of breath, as Clark and Lucy helped her.

"Which is it?" she asked.

"It's your daughter," the doctor said happily as the baby began to cry.

"Oh, she's crying," Clark sighed with relief.

"Is she okay?" Lois called out.

"She looks perfect so far. Give us a minute to check her and clean her and then we'll bring her to you."

"What are they doing to her?" Lois asked Clark.

"Checking her, don't worry, Lois. How do you feel, though? You're not finished."

"I know. I need her to hand us our baby!"

"They're wrapping her up in a blanket now."

Lois whispered to Chloe to get the camera and use it like there was no tomorrow.

"Okay, here's your perfect little daughter," the doctor admired, walking towards Lois and Clark.

"Well, take her, Clark Kent," Lois smiled with love.

Clark looked at Lois to make sure that was okay.

"Your daughter's been waiting for you to come home," she told him. "I've been holding her for you and she's eager for you."

Clark had never seen Lois be more beautiful in any moment and in his entire life. He'd never remembered loving anyone like he loved Lois. He thought his love would be focused on his daughter in this moment. Even when Lois was calm and cool instead of ambitious and in his face, she still stole the attention.

"There you go," the doctor said, sliding the newborn baby into Clark's arms.

Clark, just as Lois had predicted, lit up at the sight of his daughter. He held her perfectly, looked at her with love, and she fit into his arms easily. Lois didn't even notice that the doctor went back to examining her. She was too preoccupied watching Clark. She leaned back against the pillow, resting contently, watching the man she loved holding her child.

"He's great with her," Lucy noticed immediately.

"I know."

But after about a minute, her needs crept up and she wanted to see her baby girl.

"Help me, Lucy," she said, trying to sit up.

Without needing to be asked, Clark came over and knelt down next to Lois, putting the baby in her view.

"Ellen Kent," she said. "We didn't figure out the rest."

"Well don't worry about it right now. Ellen's a very good start."

"She's real," Lois said with amazement. "She's her own little person."

"Chances are she's going to be really, really tall person," Lucy pointed out.

Lois felt her son inside her, ready to be born.

"Okay, take her. I have to push."

Clark took Ellen and handed her to Chloe. She geared up to push again, but her son did not seem to want to leave her body. While Ellen took a half hour, her son took an hour and a half. Once he crowned though, he practically fell out of her body instead of sliding.

After what seemed like an eternity, both babies were in their blankets being passed around the family and photos were being taken like no other event in Lois's life. General Sam Lane was the odd ball out through the whole thing. While everyone else was enjoying the newborns and each other, he was distant. Fortunately, everyone else was so overjoyed that his attitude was overlooked and happiness consumed everyone. But, after all Lois had been through, it was a short celebration because she needed sleep.

As Lois climbed back into bed, Martha went back to Lois's new house with Lucy. Lois, needing sleep, wanted Clark back in her arms tomorrow morning. She told him he would go home with Chloe, never mind the imposition on Chloe's relationship with Jimmy, or the fact that everything Clark owned was at their house.

"You want me sleeping at Chloe's?"

"It's the best option for tonight. All I'm going to do is sleep and I want you to go to the Daily Planet tomorrow and have your interview."

"You want me to worry about a job the day after my children are born?"

"Well Clark, what are we talking about? An hour? It's on your way back. Just go home with Chloe, come back after the interview, and everything will be fine."

Of course, Lois wanted Chloe to drive back to their house, pick up an outfit for Clark, but make sure she parked far enough away that Clark wouldn't see the house. She still wanted Clark to sleep at Chloe's place after that. Lois, of course, saw nothing absurd about this.

Chloe, after making a phone call, came back in to say goodnight.

"I'm staying with you tonight apparently," Clark said to her.

"What? Why?"

"I'm not allowed in my house yet."

"But you can go by and pick stuff up for him. But don't park anywhere where he can see even the outside of the house," Lois said, adjusting her IVs and peeking at her babies.

"Well, Lois, normally I'd be happy to help you out but I have plans with Jimmy tonight-"

"I just gave birth, Chloe. Besides, Clark just got back after four months and you can't spend some time with him? Please, both of you, go have fun."

Chloe rolled her eyes, having to give in.

"Oh Chloe, I got Clark that interview so fill him in on how everything works and get him ready. I wrote notes up for him to read over and I left them on the foyer table."

"You—" Clark began but Chloe cut him off.

"Goodnight Lois. Get some sleep and we'll see you tomorrow."

Clark tucked an exhausted Lois in, her eyes already shut and slumbering.

"I love you," he whispered, hesitantly leaving after placing kisses on Lois and his babies.

Closing the door behind them, Chloe was all smiles.

"I guess she's feeling better. Maybe a little less pregnant."

~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Lana sat at the window drinking tea, unable to keep from thinking about Clark. She and Lex had both made a promise that they would stop letting Clark in their lives, stop allowing him back in, and for the most part they'd both been very successful since they'd escaped Kansas.

That didn't make Lana forget that by now Clark was home and his children were born. She hadn't checked up on them. She hadn't worked to find out what gender the babies were and if they were okay. Sometimes she thought if she just knew that, then she could let go, but she knew better.

Every time she allowed any small part of Clark into her life, she overdosed. Just like Lex did.

"Million dollars for your thoughts," he said, coming into the library where she sat.

She put her cup of tea on the small table beside her. When he sat down across from her she looked up at him.

"You know what I'm thinking, Lex."

"I'd wager I could make a guess. So…"

"So nothing. It came into my mind. I'm not going to do anything about it. And I don't want you to do anything about it. I don't want to worry that every time you see me sad you're going to take action. People are sad in life, Lex. Don't avenge every sad moment. You'll do nothing else with your life."

She returned to staring out the window.

"You know another thing one shouldn't do?"

"What's that?" she asked.

"Keep it all to themselves."

He moved the table out of the way and knelt in front of her, drawing her face to his until their foreheads touched.

"It's okay to tell me how you feel."

"I'm feeling like less. Like I wasn't enough and that at some point no matter what happened, he and I would've figured that out."

Lex knew when the anger would end and the vulnerability would start. He felt the dips in her breaths and knew there would soon be tears.

"Lex, I loved him and I never ever thought that would happen."

Tears. Tears were now beginning to fall and her hands were now clinging to his face. She needed him to be strong now so she could be weak.

"You must be _**so**_ tired of hearing me tell you this over and over but it hurts."

Then to his surprise she stopped crying and turned her face up to look in his eyes. Looking back, he made no movement. He chose to respect her, though the days of wanting her would never end in his lifetime. When she saw the want in his eyes and realized that it mirrored her own feelings, she got up and tried to bolt.

"Is this how it's going to be forever?" he called after her. "I mean I don't want to make the moment about he whom we should be getting over about me, but every time you have even the slightest realization of the attraction between us, that you know is still there, you run."

She turned back to face him.

"Lex, it's still hard for me. I don't mean to be a tease, but come on, going down that path again, for crying out loud, Lex, can you blame me?"

"No, I don't. But for months, not weeks, _**months**_, we have lived together your way. I have done every single thing you have asked. I am under a microscope with you. I don't get to go anywhere without you knowing where, when, and why."

"Lex—"

"I understand that you want me to let go of Clark just as much as you want to. So we can both be free of that life and what he did to us. But is there ever going to come a time where we talk about you forgiving me or is this running my life to save my soul for power kicks?"

Lana stood at the doorway the way she always did, as if she were unable to answer his question without more information even though he'd given her more than enough.

"Do you even feel anything between us? At all?"

"Lex, yes, and that's what scares me. Don't you remember? You were my friend always. Every time I turned around, you were there. And the smile I remember getting whenever you looked at me. I miss that. I want it back."

"So do I."

"But you have to admit, faking a pregnancy and making a clone of me, that's tough to get over. And all those horrible things you were doing. Don't even pretend that you were doing it for whatever reason you saw in your mind as justifiable. Don't! You knew it was wrong. You knew you were hurting people, and it didn't matter as long as you got more power."

"The question is, do you think you can ever look at me again without seeing that?"

She hated herself for that pure truthful answer.

"Yes."

She walked towards him slowly, taking his hands in hers. "You make me burn, Lex. You always did. And I know you want to kiss me. But what you've never been good at was enjoying the journey. You ache for love or your idea of love so badly that you don't enjoy the steps it takes to get to them. Don't ever try to own me again, Lex."

"I won't."

"No, I don't mean by entrapping me in a pregnancy. I mean don't hover and worry all the time. Don't try to make me stay. Just…calm down and enjoy the journey we're taking together. And don't put so much on me because I'm not perfect and I can't be responsible for your all of your happiness no matter who I am. I can give you my love and my heart if I choose to. But you need to learn how to have people in your life that are real. And if someone breaks you, move on and try again. Without revenge."

"That's life?" he asked.

She pushed her fingers through his hands so they would run up along her arms.

"It sucks, but the less time you spend getting even the sooner you're onto the next great thing. I could've been in that window plotting revenge against Clark but I think I could be doing something so much better with my time."

"And what's that?"

Slender fingers brought his lips to hers and she felt the instant burning deep inside her. With Lex, that always happened with her, whether she was completely up for it, when she was shy and unsure, or even the few nights in their marriage when she let him touch her to keep up the pretense that everything was fine. Lex could make her burn. She loved and hated that about him, but right now, love was winning.

His lips swept of over hers, caressing until he was unable to take it; he gently opened her mouth and explored what was inside. He found her tongue and invited it to dance with his and she met his passion, completely ignoring her own advice and her conscience as she peeled his shirt back, breaking the kiss to tend to his skin with her mouth.

Lex gently lifted her body up against his and walked out of the library and into the den where the fire was. Passion growing, he combed her hair with his fingers, forcing her mouth back to his as he walked them nearer to the flames. His heart almost broke when he heard her moan into his mouth. Lying her down on the thick carpets in front of fireplace, he reached to the chest by the couch and pulled out comfortable throws for them to use later.

Skin on skin they began to find inside each other what they always had: the ability to see in each other what few others could accept. She let him pull her shirt and bra off and do things to her that made her insides feel things she was ashamed to admit when she last felt them.

She closed her eyes, lost in sensations. His mouth was hot on her neck as she rolled her nails up along his back. She felt the dampness between her legs; the pulsing. But as soon as she thought about how wonderful this would be, that there was nothing else she wanted more, the fear began to creep into her.

As Lex he touched her, kissed her and made love to her, he couldn't help but notice that she was shaking.

"Lana, Lana what's wrong?"

She pulled herself up to the sitting position he was in. Shaking hadn't completely subsided so he wrapped one of the throws around her.

"Are you feeling sick?"

"No," she whispered.

"What's going on inside your head?"

"I thought it might just be a kiss. I know you've wanted and waited so long. And I'd like to believe you've really been honest with me and that I'm not making the single biggest mistake I'm ever going to make in my life."

"Lana, I don't think all of that was what happened in your head in that moment to make you so scared."

"Okay," she confessed. "I got completely caught up in it and I wanted it. To be honest six or seven months ago I never would've considered being in this place. But…I was there, feeling beautiful. And the last time I was that carefree with you, you found a way to make me think I was pregnant. So, it's a little scary to have sex with you again. I want to but it's scary."

He leaned in, kissing the top of her head, handing her back her clothes.

"No, Lex," she started, feeling guilty that she'd made them stop the act. "It's my fault. I started the kiss and if I'd stopped and taken the steps I'd talked about, I wouldn't have done this to both of us."

"I had you in my arms. That's enough. Remember, enjoy the journey."

Lex slipped his own shirt back on and held his hand out to hers.

"I'll take you to bed. To your bed, alone," he corrected.

"Thank you. You know Lex, I'm so far from perfect that I learned a lot from you. You helped me. What we're doing, helping each other, it is beginning to remind me of how we used to be."

"Your eyes though," Lex said. "Your eyes haven't forgotten what I did to you. "The day they look at me like the day I saw you at the airport on your way to Paris I'll be the happiest man alive."

~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Lois sat at the edge of her hospital bed feeding her son when the phone attached to the wall rang loudly. Awkwardly getting up and setting the bottle down, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Lois, it's Chloe. I'm so sorry. Did I wake the babies?"

"No, Chloe. A loud ringing phone wouldn't wake up two newborn babies," Lois replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. But you need to take a shower, get dressed and get presentable. Clark informed me reluctantly that he invited guests over to see you this morning."

"I already took a shower. Now I'm feeding the babies with one of the nurses. Who did Clark invite at this hour?"

"He wouldn't tell me. And now he's at the Daily Planet. I just thought I should call and warn you."

Lois let out a long sigh. "He's going to get in big trouble for this. Thanks, Chlo."

Lois hung up the phone. She was amazed at the service in this hospital. The nurses came in and actually _**helped**_ take care of the babies. Now that she had guests coming, she asked the nurse to finish feeding the children so she could dress herself and put makeup on. When she had achieved that the babies had magically fallen back asleep and she stared at them blissfully for several minutes.

She was amazed, curious, and in wonderment. She felt so green, not like she assumed most mothers felt. She assumed most mothers wanted to hold them eternally and shower them with kisses. She had raised Lucy, and all she wanted was to figure out how to not make the same mistakes she'd obviously made with Lucy, and not do what her parents had done to her. She wanted her babies to feel so much more cherished, safe, and secure. And that she knew she did have in common with other parents.

Lying back in her bed, she felt she might doze off, still tired from birthing two babies.

"Knock knock," a familiar voice said, awakening her almost sleeping eyes.

Lois opened her eyes to see Arthur Curry, Oliver Queen, and Dinah Lance.

_I'm going to KILL Clark._

Slowly pushing herself out of bed she smiled, rushing to hug AC.

"Hey!"

"Hey, I heard you went and had children on me," AC grinned widely.

"Oh yeah, got myself into a lifetime insanity!"

Lois pulled back from him, looking at her other guests not sure how to greet them. She suddenly regretted hugging AC when she didn't feel comfortable hugging Oliver or Dinah.

"Oliver, thank you," she said sincerely. "This…hospital. It's been so incredible. I do feel safe here and it's…" she couldn't figure out how to finish the sentence to express her gratitude.

"I'd do anything for you and Clark."

"Yes, obviously. You show up here first thing in the morning because he told you to. And you!" she said to Dinah. "It's nice to see you as a brunette again and not screaming at me."

Dinah smiled and for the first time Lois saw how absolutely gorgeous this woman was.

"Here," Dinah said warmly to Lois, handing her a beautifully wrapped package. "This is for you."

Lois frowned in confusion. "You bought me a present?"

"It's from all of us, actually," Dinah said, though she was the one who'd thought of a present.

"Meaning you picked it out while they stood around with their fingers in their ears," Lois replied.

"Pretty much," Dinah laughed, appreciating Lois's knowledge of their friends.

"Well, open it in a minute," AC said. "Show us the babies!"

Lois led them over to the cribs, watching her children's little eyes look up at the new faces.

"They wake up so easily. But all through the night they weren't too bad. I actually slept off and on. Probably shouldn't get used to that."

Lois swept a hand under her son as she had so many times in the last several hours. She'd been so exhausted all through the night that she'd barely had time to enjoy her children. Handing him to AC, scrunched with a red face, he opened his blue eyes to look up at the new body holding him.

"I think he was happier with you holding him," AC said.

"No, this is still the part where they don't care. Give them a few months and they'll scream when torn from family."

"He's beautiful, Lois."

Lois was in awe, looking down at her child with AC.

"This is my son, Jonathan," she said, smiling.

She edged herself back on the bed, trying to ease the pain she still felt in her body.

"Just Jonathan?" Oliver said. "What's the rest of his name?"

"We still have to talk about it. I knew as soon as I was having twins that I wanted them to be named after our parents. But then Clark had to go and we never had a chance to talk about it."

Lois saw Dinah looking at her daughter, wrapped in the traditional blanket. Lois smiled, somehow happy to have something so precious in her life she could share. She was scared, no doubt about it, but sharing this with them, when she'd sometimes felt that they had something she'd envied so greatly. It was nice.

Gathering her second baby, she edged it gently into Dinah's hands.

"And this is Ellen, after my mom."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, you know, that she's not here," Dinah said. "Oliver was telling me that you lost her."

Lois nodded, not sure how she felt about him divulging her life history with another woman.

"Clark said your dad showed up?" Oliver said, questioning more than stating.

Lois rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, he showed up. He sat outside and when he did come in he just barely kept us all from enjoying ourselves. Anyway, I'll find some level to identify with him but I hope it's just the rest of us for the next few days."

Lois looked down at her son.

"I hope his eyes stay like that," she whispered.

"Because they're like Clark's?" AC said.

"Yeah, exactly."

"Speaking of which," Oliver said, looking to the door to see Clark.

Lois's face lit up as she walked over to see him gorgeous from head to toe. Meeting him she raised herself up on her toes to wrap her arms around him.

"Clark," she whispered, inhaling him.

Pulling back almost as quickly as she embraced him, she grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him to the other side of the room.

"Uh-oh," he smirked.

"What are you doing inviting two of my ex-boyfriends over to see me first thing in the morning?" she whispered to him.

"Driving you crazy."

She was so irritated by him trying to irritate her that she didn't even know how to respond. She made a claw with her hand to hurt him, but he just grinned wider.

"Oh yeah, you're hilarious first thing in the morning. How'd your interview go?"

"It went fine. I don't know why you couldn't let me sleep here or in my own house—"

"So this was payback."

"This was fun. But today, you don't get to get rid of me. I'm here whether you want it or not."

"Clark, you know I want you with me, but I have every intention of doing things in an efficient way."

"And I'm telling you, efficient or not, I'm here now. And I'd like to see my children."

"Fine," she smiled playfully.

Taking his hand, she returned with him to three people charmed by the two babies. Dinah handed Clark his daughter as AC passed Jonathan to Oliver.

"They're beautiful," Oliver said to Clark.

"Thank you," Clark replied sincerely, staring down at Ellen. "I just want to memorize her face."

"It'll change everyday. It already looks different to me than yesterday," Lois commented. "We took over one hundred photos."

"Let's take a hundred more. I want to capture every moment."

Lois nodded in agreement, her eyes not leaving her son's tiny body in Oliver's hands. "Jimmy said he'd come by today and do portraits of them. Hospitals offer but he wanted to do it."

"He'll be coming along with everyone else around four. How are you feeling?" he asked Lois.

"Like I should be taking a nap right now. I appreciate the morning visit from all of you."

"You have met Dinah?" Clark asked.

"Clark, we worked together at the Planet. And I saw her again when her fist intercepted my face when I was yelling at Oliver a few months back."

"I'm sorry," Dinah cringed.

"No no," Lois said quickly. "No, I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty. Granted I would've liked to have yelled at Ollie several more hours—"

"Why, what'd he do? I mean now that I know you all…" Dinah trailed off.

"You'd like in on the juice?" AC laughed.

"Was this when I found you tied to the chair?" Clark asked.

"Yes," she said before looking back at Dinah. "I was yelling at him for not only lying to me about who he was but covering it up and setting me up, letting me be rescued and kiss the person who I thought was Green Arrow."

"You set her up to do that?" Dinah asked Oliver, practically scolding him.

"I am innocent!" Oliver exclaimed defensively. He leaned in a little to Lois. "You _**are**_ aware," he said to her, pointing to Clark.

"Now I am! If I had known that night who you set up, I would've killed you!" Lois looked up at Clark. "What happened to you being _**my**_ friend, being on _**my**_ side? Does the line 'if he is the Green Arrow, you deserve to know the truth' ring a bell?"

"Well in his defense he didn't know-_**we**_ didn't know you'd lay one on him," Oliver defended.

"I thought he was you! Why wouldn't I do that?"

"So…your boyfriend and your friend teamed up to lie to you," Dinah said.

"And you kissed Clark thinking he was Oliver. Oliver, gotta tell us this stuff when we're on the road," AC said.

"AC, I've hit them both, you're about to be next," Lois teased. "And I may not be a superhero, but I _**can**_ aim a gun and throw a punch. Still, standing around the three of you, I feel like the odd one out that you've all shared in a really, sexist way."

"You've made out with all of them," Dinah assumed mockingly.

"Yes, often with another one of them standing there watching."

Lois reached out to Clark for Ellen, rolling her eyes and smiling at the men around her. Clark watched the mother of his children take her child back into her yearning arms. There was an awkwardness and a coldness in Lois, yet such an incredible need in her to give all she could to this tiny baby.

"I'm going to make a million mistakes," she said, partly to Ellen and partly aloud. "But I will _**never**_ yell at you like I was yelled at and tell you what a failure you are. And I'm not going to let you feel like a rival to your brother. I'm going to find a way for you two to love each other and be friends…to count on each other."

Lois, not one to let her emotions get the best of her was losing a little bit, so frustrated by what had happened to her because of her father. She felt her heart burn wildly in memories of the shouting matches they'd shared. He'd imprinted her with cruel words he'd probably said in anger or in hopes of making her stronger…but instead he'd damaged her irreversibly. She'd been put in charge of taking care of her sister way too young, becoming a role model when she still needed one herself.

"What are you thinking?" Clark asked softly as Lois intensely stared at her baby.

Lois didn't answer right away.

"I'm remembering," she said. "I'm…remembering what it was like. Lucy was envious of me for having memories of my mother that she didn't have, and then for having my father's attention, even though ninety-nine percent of it was bad. I got her out of his range, far away and she still envied me. She got off free and the brat that she is still wasn't grateful."

AC, Oliver, and Dinah stepped back with Jonathan, giving Lois and Clark the privacy they needed with their daughter.

Lois gritted her teeth in anger at herself for calling her sister that in front of everyone. She shouldn't have shown emotion like that. She was weak for doing that, maybe exactly like her father said.

"No," she corrected herself. "If I'd been older, if I hadn't needed what I was supposed to be giving her, she'd be better, and I would've too. That's why even now it's hard for us to be in a room together. She tries to reach out to me but she doesn't know how."

"Chloe said she feels guilty about the epidural and she's afraid you're mad at her. Chloe says she knows you're more forgiving than Lucy believes."

Lois nodded. "I don't care about that. Of course I forgive that. I know she was just being naïve. I just want it to stop. I want it to end. You know how different we are? Lucy and I? You wouldn't believe it but I would try to keep her from rebelling. She fools you because she flirts and smiles and bats her eyelashes but that girl has done things I'd never dream of. Then she'd whine for my attention and I didn't have anything to give her because I was just creamed by dad on the phone for being out all night just to get away from being her mother for a few hours. I was sixteen!"

Lois looked at Ellen.

"And…I look at my children and I don't feel anything like that. I don't feel all that anger I do at my family. I feel afraid that because of my family I'm going to do something wrong-"

"Lois—" Clark said.

"No, I'm admitting that you to," Lois said. "Which I didn't think I could do, really. I told your mother, but now it's like, they make me feel like I could be better than I am. Like…through them I have this ambition inside me to stop what's been going on in my family. To be more of what I remember my mother was."

"And never smoke another cigarette again."

Lois smiled. "Yeah, exactly. Never again."

Lois took her daughter back to her crib, rejoining her friends.

"Do you want me to have the doctors look them over?" Oliver asked.

"I would," Lois said. "I mean they're never going to know Clark's family's medicine but this hospital is going to know more than any other."

"I want you to lie down now," Clark said, seeing her in pain, and placing Ellen back in her crib.

"I'll take the babies, Lois," Oliver said.

Lois didn't move from behind the crib that contained her children.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to them," he assured, but Lois didn't budge.

"Lois," Clark said. "Lois, let go of the crib."

She detached her fingers from the plastic crib and let Oliver wheel it out of the room. Clark pulled the blankets back from the bed.

"They'll be fine, come on."

"Why are you so calm?"

"Because it's Oliver. He's a good man."

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked, surprised by him.

"Lois, could you ever just do something simple that I ask? Get in the bed and I will hold you."

Instead of getting into the bed she came around the bed to where he was and cupped his face.

"Did Jor-El hurt you?"

"No. No, I'm fine. Now, for the last time, could you get in the bed?"

Her body was crying to be horizontal and in his arms. She aligned herself into the curves of his strong form, closing her eyes and feeling safe for the first time in months. She let him caress her hair and tell her little pieces of what he went through while being gone.

"And why do I get the feeling that while I was doing all of this you threw away everything I ever owned?" he murmured in her ear.

"I didn't throw anything away," she yawned. "It's all in the attic. When you told me to redo the house I guess I took the initiative to redo a lot. But I'll show you everything tomorrow. Just go back to what you learned."

"Wouldn't you like to be awake?"

"I am awake," she assured unconvincingly. "I am."

Falling asleep quickly though, she laughed when he told her Chloe would be thrilled that he could finally fly.

~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Chloe did end up going to see Lana a few days later. Flying to London was an adventure in itself, as she hadn't done much traveling in her life.

Truthfully, Chloe was nervous about how Lana would act after spending all of this time with Lex. Lois had been the one to see her last and after Lois's spunky description, it was clear that things didn't go too smoothly. Chloe worried that Lana would give into Lex's darkness and put Clark in danger. But after Chloe agreed to come across an ocean to see her, she heard nothing but relief, curiosity, and even happiness in Lana's voice.

Lana had one of Lex's limos pick her up and take her to the house they were living in. Chloe was surprised to be told by Lex's staff that Lex and Lana were at a pub not too far away and that they would take her there as soon as she was settled in.

Washing the feel of airplane filth off herself, she took the fastest shower she had in years, and then called Jimmy to tell him she loved him before going to join Lana.

Feeling slightly like a piece of delicate mail with all of the service she was receiving, she admired the room the odd couple had provided her and left it to go join them.

After a very short ride later, she had the car door opened for her as if she were royalty and stepped out of it to see a regular British pub on a street corner. Not exactly the place she envisioned Lex Luthor to be on a Thursday night. Trying to prepare herself for seeing them together, and how they might be, she took a deep breath and walked inside.

The pub smelled like peanuts, liquor, and meaty appetizers. Chloe scanned the restaurant, seeing the high tables with tall chairs, and she searched for her estranged best friend. As she walked further, her eyes widened when she saw Lex and Lana sitting across from three people that Chloe didn't recognize, laughing merrily.

Chloe stood there for a minute trying to remember the last time she'd seen Lex laugh, not to mention him being out socializing at a middle-class pub on a Thursday night, with a beer in his hand. He and Lana were all jokes and laughter, his hand on her back, leaving Chloe with a confused frown on her face.

Lana's giggling eyes turned to see Chloe and she instantly lit up.

"Chloe!" she cried out. "Oh my God, you're here!"

Chloe jerked herself out of confusion and rushed forward to embrace her friend. They'd left a spare chair for her and Lex stood up, ushering a waiter over to retrieve a drink for Chloe.

"Oh my God, it's been so long!" Lana cried.

"I know, I know!"

"Chloe, it's so good to see you," Lex said sincerely, with a grin as Chloe pulled back from Lana's embrace.

Chloe had never remembered Lex actually being happy to see her before, so in her shocked state, all she could muster up to say was 'thank you'.

"Let's get you something to drink and eat. You must be exhausted from your flight," he said, gracefully touching her shoulder.

Chloe sat back, allowing Lex and Lana to take control as food and drinks were ordered for her and she was taken care of. In the process it became the three of them and she wasn't even sure where their friends disappeared to.

"Was your room okay?" Lana asked as the waiter sat Chloe's drink down in front of her.

"Yes, thank you so much," Chloe replied, still feeling awkward about Lana being so comfortable commanding orders and applying her new power.

"I hope you don't mind coming out to dinner with us," Lana continued. "I love coming here but we won't stay long. I'm sure after the flight being out late is the last thing you want."

"Actually, not being cooped up somewhere after the flight is refreshing. It's great to see you both smiling so much. But then again you are in England."

"It has been a dream," Lex said. "But when Lana told me we'd be seeing a familiar face I knew we had to celebrate. How are you, Chloe?"

"I'm-"

They were interrupted by Lex's cell ringing. He removed his arm from around Lana to see who it was. His face dropped when he saw it was Mercy Graves.

"It's Mercy," he told Lana who then groaned in annoyance.

"My God, Lex. Can't she leave you alone for one whole day?"

"I guess not," he sighed. Standing up out his chair, he looked at the two women. "You two enjoy yourselves. Order whatever you'd like, talk, and I'll be back as soon as I can."

After he left, Chloe leaned into Lana.

"Who's Mercy Graves?"

Lana made an exasperated noise.

"She's a lot of things, but mostly she works for him. He keeps promoting her, mostly to try to shut her up. It doesn't work."

Chloe nodded, sipping her beer.

"Are they close?"

Lana's eyes turned cold.

"He's not sleeping with her, Chloe. Even if he were as bad as you still believe he is, she's intoxicated by his work and who he is, but she's not attracted to him romantically."

"I'm sorry," Chloe said sincerely. "I respect your choices and I see that you're happy."

Then Lana asked the question.

"Is he?" Lana asked, and Chloe knew immediately who Lana was talking about.

Chloe didn't want to answer. She didn't want to hurt Lana by admitting Clark and Lois were a success.

"Yes."

Lana looked down.

"You know since I've been out here with Lex, all I've had is time to think. Think about Lois, myself, and why all of this happened. Lois and I are two very different kinds of women and I think we do have things in common, but ultimately, we go about things and want things differently."

Chloe nodded, listening.

"Lois likes doing things herself. Whatever the task is, she'll do it herself. Whenever Clark and I had differences, I would go to Lex. I _**liked**_ his power. I liked him using his power to help me achieve whatever task I felt I needed done or completed. Clark, he didn't have the darkness I had. Lex did."

"Lana, what Lex did to you. You truly believe you're anywhere in the same-"

"I know. I'll never forget it or fully understand it, but I can know it and I think I can be the thing in his life that can push that out of him. I think he and I understand each other. Now to be honest, both Clark and Lex kept things from me, but Clark, although I loved him more than anyone, he never understood the darker side of me."

Chloe sighed. It was hard for her to admit that Lana could be admitting something so truthful about herself that she honestly didn't want to hear.

"It just seems like you're putting so much faith into something so dangerous."

"I'm trying to let go of something that isn't there anymore. Clark fits better with another woman. I have to accept that and you know what? I don't hate Lois. That angers me more than anything. I can't even hate the woman who stole the man I loved. She is someone I liked."

Chloe smiled a little. In some ways, she felt that Lois got everything she didn't too, but Lois had definitely earned it so Chloe had no ground to stand on in the jealousy department.

"So I'm choosing to see what I've done to myself; who I really am. I am strong but I do like the power. And Lex can give me that. I _**like**_ the way he makes me feel."

Chloe surrendered, ready to support Lana. There was nothing she could do. If this was the path Lana needed to take, she had to accept it.

"Then here's to you and Lex."

Lana smiled. "Thank you."

The rest of the night Chloe spent with Lex and Lana was surprisingly enjoyable. Chloe really felt like she was out with friends…even sitting near Lex. She had no idea what was wrong with him except maybe Lana was right. Maybe Smallville, Lionel, and everything there was like Kryptonite to him. And with Lana, he was going through detox.

Though Lex? Letting go? It would take a lot more than three hundred pounds on drinks to prove that to Chloe. 'Course after the drinks, she didn't really care. She filled Lana in on Jimmy and their love life, her new job, anything but Lois and Clark. Lana did the same, asking Chloe to help her with Isis in the Metropolis area. Chloe, though slightly tipsy, said she'd love to consider it.

Lex, the one who remained sober for the most part, gathered the ladies up a few hours later and got them home safely. It was pouring rain outside and neither umbrellas nor curbside limos could keep them from getting drenched. Wet and tired, Chloe hit her pillows hard, happy to be on a different part of the planet celebrating her travels with Lana, despite her choice in men.

Lana had reached her goal. She was ready. She felt the alcohol inside her body, easing her senses, but not overpowering her judgment. She wanted it so badly that she didn't take the time to change into a skimpy nightgown. She went right to his door, knocking lightly. Turning it before receiving an answer, she opened it.

His eyes looked at her knowing full well what she intended.

She rushed forward towards him, forcing him to take her over. Never one to disappoint, he kissed her back, his hands crawling all over her in seconds, ridding her body of any fabric.

She turned off the scared voices in her mind, allowed herself to relax, to absorb and soak up everything that he induced inside of her. The sparks easily erupted between them as they always had. This had never been a problem between them, not once. Even when she was disgusted by him, their sexuality spilled out and they were both cloaked in it.

Now was no different. Finding his bare skin she pushed him to the bed, wrapping her slender legs around his waist. He cupped her hips, drawing her against him as he licked her neck, trying to be gentle - but honestly, Lex and Lana weren't always gentle. He slipped his hand down her body, feeling her, watching her face as she thrust herself against his hand, bucking as her folds became wet by his teasing.

Pulling closer around him she tightened her legs around his waist, impaling herself over him, feeling him inside her. Her eyes locked with his, knowing him, knowing herself, flaws and all. A tiny fear crept out of her repressed mind and she paused, eyes shutting, and she lost her concentration.

Lex lifted his hands to her shoulders, rocking her gently.

"Lana," he whispered and she looked at him. "Nothing bad is going to happen. This isn't about control or domination. I love you and there is no consequence to this action that you are not aware of."

She felt her muscles stop clenching. She felt soothed by his words and she chose to believe him.

"I couldn't bear it if you stopped, Lex," she told him.

Cupping the back of her head, he buried his face in her wet hair, slowly thrusting inside her as she cried out. She came easily, quickly and more than once, remembering what Lex could do to her. His body shook against hers with his own release, clutching at her in a way he never did with any other woman.

Lana was the light in his life, the one bright spot in all of the darkness he had. She was the redemption he almost dared to have, and still sought after. If he could have her, maybe he could be a good person. And as he held her, he felt a goodness spread inside his soul. She caressed his back as he continued latching onto her, her legs still folded around his waist.

"I'm still here, Lex," she said softly.

"I love you, Lana," he said honestly. "I've always loved you."

She kissed his shoulder.

"I'm not worthy of the pedestal you put me on. I'm not as good as you think. But I'm feeling everything you're feeling. And I can finally admit to you that I love you too."

~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Five weeks passed and Clark worked hard at the Daily Planet, coming home as early as he could to be with Lois and the babies. He adjusted well to the new house and lifestyle in Metropolis. For Lois, being home, that was a little harder on her, but she was good at whatever she put her mind to.

She was thoroughly exhausted but still managed to survive two infants and demanded a peaceful solo run when Clark got home, even on the rare occasions when that was after dark. Clark wasn't too fond of that, Metropolis not being Smallville, but Lois didn't give Clark much of a say.

Lois worked hard at being a mother but was secretly ashamed to admit she missed working. She missed having a human being to talk to during the day.

It was evening and Lois felt slightly chilly in her spaghetti strapped, lavender thigh-high nightgown. Pulling one of Clark's blue shirts out of the closet as they talked about their plans for the weekend, she slid her arms into it, her shoulders remaining bare based on the size of it.

"Clark, you've had that electric toothbrush since the day you came back," Lois told him, leaning against the wall of their bedroom as Clark fussed inside the bathroom. "What's the problem?"

"I don't like it."

"It's better for you. Get used to it."

Lois went on about picking up Clark's crap off the floor and organizing as he put the toothbrush down. Lois was learning quickly that when you have children and a family, there has to be order in your house. Clark came out just as she was throwing the clothes in the closet and when he saw her, nightgown and in his shirt, he stopped literally in his tracks.

"What?" she asked, her brown locks cradling her face.

He walked over to her and kissed her with a force that literally brought her toes off the ground for a second. Not at all prepared she smiled into kiss, her hands going to his face. Immediately his hands went around her waist again, easing her body off the ground and up against his.

It occurred to her as his lips nipped and danced across hers how long it had been for him. It had been over three years and each day more that he didn't touch her must wear on him.

Probably wearing a short, cute nightgown didn't helping things.

*Good job Lois*

"Are you healed?" he murmured against her mouth.

"I have my appointment in a week," she breathed, letting his tongue slip inside her mouth, though when he did, it made her appointment seem non-existent. "Clark," she whispered, trying her best to be the rational one. "It's just a few more days."

His hand ran up her neck, cupping the side of her face. "Is there really a difference?" he asked, running his mouth along her jaw, his fingers teasing her.

"I don't…know. I guess it's a good idea…to be safe."

"What if there was no…" he trailed off, biting gently on the outer shell of her ear. "What if I didn't…"

The words he didn't finish instantly came into her mind.

"Oh," she replied, slightly surprised at herself for not thinking of this first. "Yeah, I want to touch you and be with you, Clark. I know how long you've waited—"

She was interrupted by his mouth over hers again. Immediately he was clouding her judgment. His hands were on her body, invading her thoughts, her mind. She wanted to touch him, stroke him, give him pleasure but his hands were going up her back and pulling the shirt off her, letting it fall to the floor.

"Clark, let me—"

"No, shhh," he said, placing a finger over her lips.

Lifting her up, he wrapped her legs around his waist, pulled the sheets back and gently lying her on the bed. Lois felt every inch of her tighten, ache, and pulsate in need as Clark descended slowly over her. She didn't feel as beautiful as she wished, still wanting to lose about ten pounds, but of course Clark didn't notice at all. Clark took her nightgown and pushed it off her body, tossing it carelessly.

Two fingers sank into her mouth. She tasted the saltiness of them, running her tongue on as much of them as she could before he pulled them out, using her own moisture to tease the tips of her nipples before he blew on them, giving them minimal attention and moving lower.

His strong hands ran along her legs, the soft pads of his fingers gliding along her inner thighs, parting them allowing oxygen to reach places babies sometimes make you forget you have. She began to shake with excitement.

She felt his finger touch her in that one perfect place, that pressure point of nerves, and he pushed on it. Snaking back she grabbed a handful of a sheet, needing something to cling to.

Then it was his tongue. Slipping in at the bottom of her opening he slid in slowly. Slid in all the way…then out.

So much for no penetration.

First it was slow, with little bits of teasing as he held her legs down, demanding that she begin to feel the frustration he was inflicting on her.

He let one leg go as he used two fingers to stimulate her clit, pinching the sensitive nerves and then applying firm pressure until she felt the thick warmth beating in her from head to toe.

She bucked her hips and arched her head back as his tongue continued to quicken its pace going in and out of her, lapping up her white-hot essence.

"Clark, I want it," she cried.

Applying pressure he looked up at her.

"Like that?"

"Yeah," she breathed, barely able to form sentences.

"Tell me what you want," he said.

Eyes closed, she licked her dry lips.

"More…harder."

She could feel him inside her, his tongue flicking in and out, sucking hard. She felt the waves coming in layers splitting inside her.

"Clark, _**please**_."

Pulling his tongue out he used his fingers to push her over the edge, make her crash. Falling hard, she bunched up the sheets in her hands, curled her toes and cried out.

Releasing breaths as he gently rained soft kisses on her stomach, she exhaled, relaxing her hands and feet.

Barely having time to surrender to the ecstasy she felt Clark's body coming up over hers, pulling her into his arms.

Breathing heavily again almost immediately, she still found her strength and pushed his shirt over his shoulders and off his body. Clark's strong form covered her, his mouth consuming hers. He kissed her lips, sucking, tasting, sliding and stroking. Pushing her head back he attacked her neck as she reached down below to touch him with her hands.

Grabbing them, he pushed them over her head, stopping her.

"Why…won't you let…me?" she murmured against his lips.

He didn't answer. He just continued to seduce her, touch her and caress her. The truth was he wanted to be with her. He wanted to touch her and kiss her and if they did have sex, that's a risk they'd choose. But he didn't want her servicing him because he'd been gone for three years.

He just wanted to feel her with him. And to be honest, every second more that they became entwined with each other, the harder he became. His pants somehow got lost along the way. Thank God his boxers were still between them. There were light bite marks along her shoulders and neck and her lips were swollen from kisses that weren't anywhere near finished.

"Do you want to do this anyway?" she asked.

"You have to tell me. You have to tell me because I don't want to hurt you."

Just then, a baby cry came from the room next store and Lois threw her head back in aggravation.

"Oh my God," she cried.

"Could've have cried _**before**_ we got started," Clark said sarcastically, starting to get up off of Lois.

Lois ran her hands through her hair, both satisfied and incredibly frustrated with wanting more all at the same time.

XxX

The next day, Lois scrambled on the main floor warming up a bottle with Jonathan as she waited for Ellen to wake up. Clark had super-sped the house clean as he usually tried to do before leaving for work, but it was already starting to get messy. Tripping over baby things, she put her tiny angel its seat and tried to organize momentarily. It was almost 2:00 in the afternoon and she hadn't had a chance to take a shower yet.

She took one at midnight last night, the only spare second she had. When it was clear she and Clark weren't going to get any time together, he went on Daddy patrol and she took a ten minute break in the bathroom by herself.

Showers and runs were all she ever got these days.

Now, in her robe and nightgown, she went about her daily routine of playing mother and house manager for the day. Just as she finished clearing the hallway from the living room to the kitchen, the formula was ready.

Lois was getting the bottle ready when she heard the doorbell ring, which made Jonathan whimper. Scooping him up, she made her way out towards the front door with him secured in her arms. She tripped her foot against the couch and cried out in pain, making Jonathan scream too.

Finally reaching the door, she yanked it open.

"What?" she exclaimed.

Looking up, she saw Lex Luthor in front of her. Instant fear, anger, and bitterness came over her.

"Lois," he said in that snide voice that she hated.

She realized suddenly that she had a tiny baby in her arms with a bottle full of formula and that she was still in her nightgown at 2:00 in the afternoon. She felt powerless and she hated it.

"Oh you," she sneered. "Get off my steps and go back to Europe."

Apparently she still had no problems telling him to go to hell.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Before she could answer Ellen began to cry loudly upstairs and Lois instantly turned. Looking back at Lex for a moment, she sighed.

"Just, go away, leave me alone, and stay away from me. Forever!"

She shut the door as hard as she could with her free hand, but concentrating more on getting to her daughter, she didn't succeed. Lex inserted his hand at the last second, preventing it from slamming all the way shut.

Lois was up the stairs by the time Lex opened the door again, and he was amazed by the house he saw, coming into it slowly. A lot of work had gone into it. He saw the perfect life it represented. The perfect photos on the wall, the way it was decorated to perfection and the way Lois tried to incorporate Clark's past into the present. He'd known Lois was a smart woman and this role she'd put herself into certainly hadn't taken any of her brain cells.

He saw a ladder against one of the walls, beside it a larger photo in a frame, probably taken by Jimmy, waiting to be hanged. As Lex edged closer he saw it was of one of the babies. He looked around and saw photos of Clark's parents, the twins, and Chloe. He heard a faint barking from the backyard from Shelby as he started making his way up the stairs. The barking was being drowned out by the baby cries.

Getting closer to the sound of Lois soothing her daughter, Lex appeared in the doorframe.

"What are you doing inside my house?" she hissed, carrying her daughter in her arms.

Her son was on her daughter's changing table, lying there happily.

"You've created quite a nice life for yourself," he commented as he eyed the room thoroughly.

"I didn't ask your opinion, get out."

She tried to calm her fussing daughter, rocking her with slight impatience. She was more concerned with kicking Lex's ass at the moment.

"Come on Ellen, work with me here."

Lois's robe had fallen down her shoulders a bit, revealing her breasts as they were pushed upwards by holding her baby.

"It must be nice to have gotten your figure back," Lex noticed underhandedly.

Lois's eyes met his angrily. She pulled her robe up and gently set her daughter in the crib.

"Leave your vulgarity at the door. And you see the door that you're standing in, turn around, walk through it, and keep going."

She went back to attending her daughter as her son began gurgling. Lois lip-sank baby words to Ellen as Lex made his way over to Jonathan, gathering him up his arms to hand him to his mother. When Lois turned to see her son in her enemy's arms, panic rose in her.

"Give him to me," she said.

"I'm not going to hurt him," Lex said, handing him over.

"Oh, like hell you aren't," Lois replied. "If you don't leave, the police and my fist will be the least of your worries. Your money won't save you from the hell I'll put you through."

"Don't make threats, Lois."

Lois glared at him and took her son from the room. Lex looked down at her baby with interest.

Clark's children.

Clark's children with Lois.

The tiny baby girl looked up at him with blue eyes, just as interested as he was. Lex's wonder was interrupted by the cocking of a gun. Lois came towards him, infuriated eyes and a gun in her slightly shaking hands.

"Step away from the crib and get out of the room," she whispered.

"Lois," he said softly, putting his hands up in defeat.

"Don't 'Lois' me, Lex. Just because you wrote my check doesn't mean you get to terrorize and take my life from me now. You do anything to my children and I will blow you away without a second thought. I'm not as good a person as Clark. I never claimed to be."

"Does Clark know you have a gun in the house with babies?" he asked, slowly making his way to the door of the nursery.

"He knows," Lois replied, roughly pushing him so he would move faster, shutting the door softly behind her. "He hasn't ever approved but I bet after today he'll be _**much**_ calmer about it. Go down the steps, now."

Lex made his way down the steps with her gun at his back. Getting him to the front door, she aggressively pushed him out.

"I don't know what your plan is but whatever it is, I will be there to fight you. I have children to protect. If you take them from me I will end you."

"You don't understand anything, do you Lois?" Lex said casually. "See this whole life you've made, this whole world you've created for yourself, I'm not here to destroy it. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

And with that, he walked away.

Lois shut the door behind him, resting against it in confusion. After a few minutes of analysis that went nowhere, she decided not to call Clark and worry him until she figured out if Lex's words held any truth.

Lois called Chloe and flooded her with an earful, and Chloe finally told Lois to use the top part of the phone for a minute while she explained that it was humanly possible that Lex may have been honest. Lois gave her hell for that line, making Chloe work overtime to defend her words. It wasn't that Chloe thought the world of Lex suddenly, but as long as Lois had her two children with Clark, Lex had Lana far away and all to himself. There was no logical reason to mess that up.

Chloe convinced Lois to let her ask Oliver to help her check up on Lex before she did anymore flipping out. Chloe's support and reason, as usual eased Lois's nerves and she breathed in, letting herself relax.

"I'm not going to tell Clark he came by."

"I agree with that decision. You might want to put the gun back, and take the bullets out."

"I did that already. But I just don't want him to fly across the ocean and do something stupid. Clark isn't impulsive like me, but then again Lex was holding one of the babies. I've never been so scared."

"He can't hurt you, Lois. Nothing bad is going to happen. Go take care of those babies and I'll call you when I get off work."

~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Her babies were eight weeks old. She was exhausted. She was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. It was after eight and she'd managed to get something resembling dinner on the table. Still, after another endless day of taking care of her crying babies, she didn't have an appetite. Clark, on the other hand was eating and she stood behind him, angry.

She was wringing her hair dry with a towel as he ate his food, watching television, and ignoring her. She'd squeezed in a three minute shower while he enjoyed dinner, mildly oblivious to her exhaustion. A week ago she was tired, but still pulling through. Three days ago she beginning to wear thin. Now, she was losing it and she had nowhere to put her anger that was appropriate, so she was starting to release it onto Clark. She watched him tend to his food and icy breaths came out of her as she filled the dishwasher.

"I'll do that later," he said to her. "Why don't you sit down?"

"I want the house clean before I sit down," she replied warily. "I want to be finished."

She shut the dishwasher abruptly, and then she tried to calm herself.

"Would you take out the trash?"

"Yeah, after this is over," he chewed, his eyes not leaving the television.

All unreasonable fury rose up inside her and exploded. She threw the hairbrush she'd been holding against the wall, startling him.

"Dammit, Clark!"

"What is the matter?" he asked, his own patience breaking as he stood up.

"I'm losing my mind! I'm going crazy here! I'm alone all day with two tiny babies, no one to talk to, no one to help me and it's driving me nuts! I'm tired, Clark, and your little super-speed clean up twice a day isn't enough anymore!"

"Alright, just calm—"

"Don't! Don't tell me to calm down. Don't patronize me right now. I have four weeks left before I have to go back to the Planet and be human, and I'm more tired now than I was when I was pregnant! And on top of that I feel like I'm losing everything I am…I was, everything that I had, because of you!"

Tears gathered in her eyes, tears of loss, of fury, of pure exhaustion.

"I used up every cent of the money my mother left me to make this home for you, for you to come home to. I am at home raising your children while you go off to work everyday. I haven't seen anyone but my immediate family since two days after they were born…I feel like…" she trailed off in anger.

"Lois—"

"I don't even get to enjoy my children because I can't hold one without the other one needing my attention! I hating what I'm becoming, who I am, and I…I can't stand here right now."

She tried to run from him, from her disgust with everything as she dashed up the stairs only to find him right in front of her. He'd flashed his way there, making it there before she did. She raised her arms up, clamping her hands into fists and gently rested them against his chest.

"Don't do that!" she cried.

He enclosed his arms around her, stroking her damp hair.

"Okay, look at me," he said, bending down so he was at her height. "Tell me what you want. We can switch places right now and you can be the one to go back to work and I'll stay home with the babies. You're the reason I'm there at all and everyone knows that."

Her fingers reached into his shirt, pressing. Her heart began to ache, begging for some sort of answer to make the pain stop.

"Lois, talk to me. I can sell the farm and give you the money. You can have some security from that. We can sell this house if you want and go anywhere you want. I'll do anything you want but I won't let you walk out on me."

She couldn't process anything that would take layered thinking at the moment. She gripped onto his shirt with clenched hands, her anger leaked out in waves.

"Help me," she whispered.

She knew she was angry and unreasonable, but even tired she wanted Clark's help, like always. He lifted his fingers into her hands, and even with circles under her eyes, she wanted him to make her feel like she was beautiful. That she was more than just a mother, twenty-four hours a day.

"Clark."

It was one word, but the intention was there.

Clark learned, in that word, that he had to be the strong one.

"Make it stop, just for a minute, let it all be blank in my mind."

He turned her gently against the wall, kissing the lips that turned back to him…wet, sliding, and insistent.

The straps of her nightgown easily came off her shoulders, and Clark's fingers collected some of the moisture from their open mouths. She turned her face against the wall, the cool temperature of it feeling good against her heated skin. His thick fingers moistened the dark skin around hardening nipples, awakening something that had been shut off inside of her for so long.

She wanted her sanity restored so she could do all that she needed to do.

Make the difficult decisions.

Love without selfishness.

Decide if she would go back to work and at what stage throughout the rest of her life.

But right now, she just wanted him to touch her and take her back to reason, to give her a moment about _**her**_ that had nothing to do with the babies or the house or the next bill they had to pay or grocery to buy.

He devoured her mouth again, spreading her legs from behind her, sliding his hands very slowly down her stomach. He pulled the distracting material of her nightgown out of the way, sinking his hand beneath it, cupping her waiting body, feeling the sensitive area there.

She arched her body back against his and twisted her neck so she could more effectively kiss him. The hot velvety wetness of their mouths collided as she demanded his fingers touch her, bring her to a high, and ease the ache unfolding inside her.

"I love you," she gasped, shocked slightly at her own words, and when his fingers slipped inside of her.

She moaned slightly, adjusting, and felt him bite the outer shell of her ear.

"Say it again," he said to her.

"I _**love**_ you, baby," she whispered softly, and he began moving them inside of her.

XxX

The sunlight slowly peaked over her closed eyelids, awakening her slowly. At first she considered pulling a pillow over her face but then, she peaked at the clock.

**12:14!**

"Shit!" she exclaimed, shooting up out of bed and regretting that action immediately. "Oh!" she cried out, slapping her hand to her forehead. "Did I drink last night?"

_No, no, I just had a lot of sex. Is there such a thing as a 'sex' hangover?_ She didn't remember how many times they'd done it or how they got to the bedroom…_did they do it in the bedroom?_

"Oh my God," she whispered, throwing the covers off her.

_I killed my children! Why haven't they cried? It's afternoon and they haven't woken me up. My kids are dead because I had sex!_

When Lois went into her son's room, she rushed over to the crib, only to find out Jonathan wasn't there. In his place were flowers and a card. Freaking out, she tore it open as only Lois would do.

_**Dear Mommy,**_

_**We hope you're going to get a peaceful day. Dad took us for a trip so you could have the day off. We know how hard you work to take care of us. We know you love us and that sometimes we drive you crazy. But we're yours and we love you and we hope we're good most of the time.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ellen and Jonathan**_

Smiling for a brief moment, Lois instantly got Clark on the phone.

"Good afternoon, Lois," he said, bright and cheerful.

"Where are they?"

"They're fine. You just enjoy your day."

"No, I'm serious, where are they? Are you at the Planet?"

"Yes, I'm here, everything's fine. Please, would you just relax and let me take care of something for once?"

That was like asking Lois to walk on nails.

"How can I relax when I don't know where they are?"

"They're with a friend of mine, Lois."

"Is the house baby proof?"

"Lois, they're eight weeks old, they're not toddlers. Could you please?"

She exhaled. "Fine, but if there is one hair missing from either of their heads, it's gonna be your ass."

"I'm glad your day off has made you so happy," he smiled into the phone. "By the way, be ready by four to go out."

"Go out? Go out for what?"

"That's all I was told."

She plopped the phone off, collapsing on the couch, amazed to have no one in the house but herself, and for once to not have the responsibility of taking care of someone else. Since the house was perfectly clean, thanks to Clark, she decided to check her e-mail for the first time in days. Answering friends who'd thought she'd dropped off the face of the earth and miscellaneous work e-mails, she managed to be caught up in about an hour.

After that she showered, dressed and got herself ready for whoever was planning to show up. Organizing the hundreds of photos she'd taken of the babies since they were born, she put together three packages of pictures for Mrs. Kent that she'd been meaning to send for over a week. She turned on some of the television shows she'd been meaning to watch on her DVR that she'd been too tired to watch whenever there was a spare second.

Only getting halfway through, the door-bell rang. Opening it, her mouth fell open in shock.

"Chloe!" she cried out, amazed at her cousin's abilities.

"Hey, look who I brought."

Lois's long-time friend stood beside Chloe on the front porch. Lois hadn't seen her at the baby-shower, which had devastated her.

"Carrie!" Lois said, coming out on the front step to hug her.

"Hey Lois," Carrie said, deeply embracing her. Carrie wiped Lois's brown strands of hair from her ear and whispered, "I told you all that sex would finally catch up with you."

Lois pulled back and slapped her on the arm.

"Shut up. As I recall I was the one with steady boyfriends and monogamous relationships and YOU were the one out until five in the morning!"

"This is true," Carrie confessed. "But I did bail you out of jail."

"Oh she's one of the…how many was it?" Chloe asked, teasing. "Four?"

"You are both hilarious. Get in my house!"

"Well, we have only a few minutes for gifts and reunions. We have an appointment!" Chloe informed Lois, and it didn't take them long to get into Carrie's car and set off for a girl's day out.

XxX

The next morning, thousands and thousands of miles away a ringing interrupted the peaceful couple sleeping.

"Don't answer it," she murmured, nuzzled in his arms.

"If I don't, she'll just call back," her lover said back to her.

She sighed, tired eyelids awakening slowly as the call went to voicemail. She turned slightly so she faced him.

"I want her gone. I want her out of our everyday lives. She seeps into everything and it's too invasive. I'm sick of it. Put her somewhere else."

Before he could reply, she was calling again. Brown eyes met his blue.

"I think she's making my point," she said to him.

"I'll put her in charge of Luthorcorp in Metropolis."

A wide grin emerged on Lana Lang's face. She brought his lips to hers.

"Thank you. Now turn your darn cell phone off until at least 7:00. Didn't you say you didn't have to go in until later today?"

He gathered her close.

"That's right."

~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Lois had just put the babies in their carriers, finally getting them both happy when the loud, insistent sound of the doorbell ringing riled them both up.

"I'm coming!" she shouted, swinging the door open. "Daddy!"

"Hi, Lo."

"What…what are you doing here?"

Her father hadn't called or showed up since she'd given birth. She knew tough love and he'd been consistently displaying it. She knew she'd disappointed him by getting pregnant from an affair in the first place, though honestly she often forgot it was from an affair. But she was sure that he didn't. He never forgot a single mistake she'd made in her entire life. She was a rebel, a disappointment, but all she'd really wanted was for him to believe in her.

"These them?" he asked, looking at the two twins placed in carriers together by the couch.

"No," Lois replied sarcastically. "No, my babies are down the street being taken care of by some better mother with her life together. These are pod babies I'm practicing on until I figure it out."

He wasn't amused. He was hardly ever amused by her sarcasm. But then again she wasn't thrilled by his neglect either.

"Your mother was young too. Don't know if I ever expressed that well enough to you. And if she'd just…not smoked. Maybe that's why I yelled at you so much about it."

"Maybe if you could've explained that instead of yelling, the desire to get you to pay attention to me, therefore my own desire to start smoking wouldn't have been so high on my list," she replied. "Though, the day I met Clark, I don't think I ever smoked a cigarette ever again."

"I'll get to him, but first, let me tell you why I'm here."

"By all means," Lois said gallantly, but the smart ass tone was still evident in her voice.

"I received an angry phone call from your cousin," he informed her. "And that…has never happened. Chloe has never spoken to me with such anger, such…disappointment. She was infuriated with me."

"About what?" Lois asked, completely surprised that Chloe would ever be angry at the General.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes. And when I tried to tell her our relationship was none of her business she would have none of it. I was apparently going to listen to her whether I wanted to or not. So I did. And I listened to what she said. She explained a lot."

Lois sat on the couch slowly, rocking the carriers to keep the children content.

"Wow, Chloe gave it to you, did she?" Lois smiled, and then she saw the look on his face. "Sorry, continue."

"After listening to her, and all you've been through with the Kent boy—"

"Clark, his name is _**Clark**_, Dad."

"Don't interrupt me. I'm trying to tell you that I'm here to offer you assistance, because you deserve to not give up on yourself."

Lois was a little insulted by that. She got up from the couch, standing tall.

"Is that what Chloe said? That I've given up myself because of Clark?"

"No, my niece spent most of the time telling me how I'd failed you."

"Yes!" Lois said, not holding back as usual. "And I'm not going to do that to my kids. Get out!"

"Lois, listen to me!"

"Why? All you're going to tell me is how I'm going to screw this up like I screw everything up."

"No, I'm trying to tell you the difference between you and your mother."

"Oh and what is that?"

"You're more!"

Lois eyes softened in curiosity. She held her tongue, wanting to hear anything at all about her mother and where she came from.

"She was a mother, and I loved her more than anything, but that's what she was. And she was amazing at it. And I'm not saying you're not with your own children but don't you understand what you have to give to the world? Don't stop now. Go back to work Lois. Go back out into the world, with Clark and be all that you can be. Conquer it because you can. And let me help you. I know what you put into this house, these children, and this lifestyle for Clark. So let me help you so you can go back to work."

"I will never be like you. I'm not going to make them feel like afterthoughts while I 'conquer the world' as you put it. These babies are my heartbeats and they need to know that. I never knew if you cared that I was there on the rare occasions you _**did**_ come home, and you were even worse to Lucy. I don't want that for my children."

"I'm not suggesting that. But I'm not going to let you waste the potential you have. There's always balance. There are working mothers all over the world Lois. Let me help you be one."

"By doing what?"

"I will pay for a nanny, any nanny you want for as long as you want. It's the least I can do."

Lois was silenced briefly.

"You…you almost make it seem like you believe in me. Why else would you be willing to write such a large paycheck to me for no obvious benefit to you?"

"I never told you enough."

"No, you never told me at _**all**_. Another thing I'll change with my children."

He took a cigar out of his pocket and headed for the door. "Well, you find any nanny you want and you let me know."

"That's it? That's all I get?"

He turned back.

"Is there more?"

"There is SO much more," she cried out. "You're my father! You're driving me crazy because you hold my heart in your hands and you don't even see it! What, Chloe didn't tell you that?"

He looked down, his hands dropping to his sides.

"She did, actually. But I, I don't have that much to give to you. This is what I can offer. You have what you need. At least you're telling me you do. In Clark. So please just, make sure he's good enough for you."

And with that, he left her, her heart bleeding for him, for his love that he still wouldn't give her. She took both her babies out of their carriers, desperate to hold both of them and shower them with the love that she would never receive from her father.

XxX

That Friday night, Chloe offered to take Lois and Ellen to a nearby resort and act as a hired baby-sitter for Ellen, therefore allowing Lois to enjoy her daughter, but have a short vacation at the same time. Her days were numbered before going back to work and Lois was working overtime to find someone to watch the children.

Clark knew Lois felt she needed to further bond with her daughter, so he agreed to watch Jonathan while she took a break with Ellen. Spending time with the children independently was important to them both.

On the drive, Chloe and Lois discussed the nanny process and what Lois was looking for. Lois expressed her concern for the possible day that the children demonstrated their powers, should they have any. Chloe soothed Lois and did suggest a strong-willed person for the nanny position, but someone who had been alive during the meteor shower, should they need to spin some tale one day. Despite the fact that because of the Kryptonian powers, Lois considered not getting a nanny and going back to work, Chloe talked her out that.

"You can't not live your life because of something that might happen. Deal with that scenario if it comes, Lois."

Lois turned to the backseat to capture a look at her daughter. She smiled at the little girl bundled securely.

"I wish she was six months old so that I could take her swimming at this place. She's still so little."

"We'll go again. I know she can't do very much, but we can hang out in the room watching movies, ordering in room service, and play with her. You brought enough DVDs."

"Well if you're doing all this baby-sitting you say you're doing while I'm off by myself then you have to have something to entertain you."

"I'll have Ellen!"

"She's cute, Chlo, but you need media."

"Well, you're the one that's going to be sleeping in while she and I are going out for breakfast. You may be the one watching…" Chloe reached behind her in the pile as she drove. "…Ya-Ya Sisterhood, since when is this your kind of movie?"

"Since I'm with my two favorite women and I'm doing the female bonding thing. Hey it's got Ashley Judd and Maggie Smith, great women."

"Lois is becoming a girlie-girl!" Chloe teased.

"Shut up and drive. I'm going to sleep because Ellen is."

"This weekend you're going to sleep as much as you want. I'm the baby-sitter this weekend. I'm on Ellen-patrol."

XxX

Clark took the baby monitor, though it wasn't necessary with his hearing and went to the attic, for the first time since he'd been home having time to himself to roam around the house. Lois had told him she'd put some of his things up there, and he went to investigate what things she'd kept and what she'd thrown out.

Seeing boxes taped up and labeled everywhere, he realized she must've not thrown much out because there was barely room for him to walk. He came across several boxes of his father's things, grandparents on both sides, the family silver, his old school projects, report cards and records organized and filed, scrapbooks, taxes, and in the midst of these he found a box labeled 'old boyfriends'. Choosing not to go through her box, he pushed it aside, discovering 'Lana' as he did so.

Clark sighed softly, pausing in his casual investigation, and knelt down. The last year had been such a whirlwind of events he hadn't really thought about how he'd left things with Lana. He had loved her and truly believed she was the one. And now he barely had time to think about her. He felt that he should feel more guilt, and he did, but the fact that she took so little responsibility for her own betrayal of their relationship bothered him more than he sometimes wanted to admit.

He didn't want her with Lex, he never had, but shoving his way into her life and telling her what was good for her would never work. He had no right to do that. Still, the idea of never seeing her again, the girl he'd loved for so much of his life, didn't appeal to him either. But could he see her with Lex? Was she really happy with him?

Clark kept in close touch with Oliver Queen about Lex, and Lex was keeping busy, but with less and less unusual underground projects. Or so it would seem.

Clark _**did**_ want to see Lana, he missed her when he actually paused to think about her, but in general, his life was so full that he didn't have time to reminisce about the past with her. And although he did want to see her, he knew it would accomplish very little, as most things did with her, so he didn't feel like making the effort. It was a lost cause, unfortunately. Someday, maybe it would be solved and things would be all right between them, but that day was not right now.

He was amazed Lois had kept his physical memories of Lana. He didn't bother opening the box. He smiled, grateful to Lois, and hoped that someday he and Lois would open the boxes of their exes together and look back with at least…interesting memories. Who knows, they were socializing with Lois's ex at the moment, maybe someday Lana would forgive them.

Clark heard Jonathan gurgling over the monitor, and all thoughts of Lana washed away as his family, house, and life became priority again.

XxX

"Okay, go left, no, your head! Okay, shoulders down, now smile. No! Look at Ellen, yeah, good. Okay, make your face look less strained, no not like that, _**naturally**_. Better!" *click* "K, now pick her up and look down at her—"

"Chlo! Shut up!" Lois finally said. "When I said take some photos I didn't say become General Chloe with the camera. Would you take it down about three notches? Try a candid and leave me alone for a sec."

Lois was sprawled out on the bed with Ellen, loving her baby girl endlessly. Chloe was impressed at what a warm mother Lois had become in such a short amount of time. The awkwardness had left her, for the most part, and she was a hands-on mother. She was still bossy and over-the-top, but the coldness was a thing of the past.

She covered Ellen with kisses as Ellen's first smiles emerged over her tiny face.

"Chloe, look, she's smiling. I do want photos of her smiles."

So Chloe took photos of Ellen lying in Lois's lap, smiling up at her mother.

"She's smiling at me," Lois said, amazed. "She's just starting to do that. You think she knows I'm her mom?"

"Of course she does!" *click* "Lois, she's going to have such a great relationship with you. Everything you didn't have growing up, you'll have with her." *click*

Lois gathered her daughter up, rocking Ellen against her chest, rubbing her back, and giving soft pats. Chloe stepped out of Lois's bedroom to the main room of the suite.

"Lois, we got our entertainment center in here, plus the balconies in each room!" she hollered. "You want me to go to the store to pick up some groceries?"

At that moment, Lois felt a tiny had repeating the tiny movements on her that she was applying back. Her daughter understood what Lois was doing in rubbing her back. The tiny hand giving little pats meant love and since she couldn't say it, she was showing it.

"Chloe!"

Chloe ran back in.

"What? What's wrong?"

"She's…she's patting me on the back. She understands that I love her and she loves me back."

It took Chloe a second to understand that. As soon as the sentences processed through her brain, a smile spread on her face.

"Oh, Lois, you never had to worry about that."

A tear rolled down Lois's face.

"But I did. I put too much belief in what my mother told me. But it doesn't _**have**_ to be that way. I love my daughter just as much as any pre-existing soulmate inside my heart. She is everything to me and she knows that."

"Lois, you are _**so**_ hard on yourself," Chloe sighed bitter-sweetly, coming to Lois and caressing the side of her face. "There was never a doubt in anyone else's mind that you would have love with both of your children."

"No, but Clark knew I wanted to bond with her. That I needed something, some moment with her to make myself believe she knew I loved her. I need my daughter to know my love. My son, he knew the second he saw me, but she didn't."

"Lois, give her a minute, she'd just been through labor. It's hard on them too, you know?"

Lois felt like Chloe wasn't getting it, and she turned her face away.

"Lois, hey, don't do that. Don't shut me out."

"I must sound ridiculous to you."

"Why? Because I couldn't possibly understand? Because I don't have kids? I get it. I do. You need the connection, the recognition, I got it. And you didn't get that with Ellen, and now you realize that you can have that same kind of love with someone even if you don't _**recognize**_ them."

Lois looked back at her.

"How'd I do?" Chloe asked.

"There's a reason you're the one I come to," Lois smiled.

"Alright, well the night's still young. Are you going to go swimming?"

Lois swung her legs over the side of the king size bed and handed her baby off to her Aunt Chloe, obeying her cousin with some relaxing laps in the pool.

Later that night, Chloe found Lois asleep in bed, her daughter nuzzled up beside her on the pillow. They were nose to nose and Chloe new Clark couldn't miss seeing that. She took a picture and waited until the baby woke up, then put her in her portable crib, giving Lois the entire bed to herself.

For the next three days, they ordered room service, snacked, swam, dined and drank wine on the balcony, enjoyed the baby, and Chloe did her job as hired nanny and took Ellen for day trips to leave Lois the suite to herself.

Lois slept most of the visit, harder than she had in years. And Chloe found her own relationship with her cousin's daughter.

XxX

Not to far away, an elegantly tall woman sat at her computer overlooking file names.

Milton Fine

Lourdes Lucero

Davis Bloome

**Rudy Jones**

When she came to Rudy Jones, she stopped.

"Perfect."

~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Five days later Lois was back at work with the help of what she referred to as a _**temporary**_ nanny. She had interviewed the many nannies she'd been researching during her lunch break every day. Clark was there with her every step of the way, but she ran the show, as usual. She was putting a lot of strain on herself trying to do everything, and he tried to take on some of the burden, but whenever he tried, she brushed him away and acted like he would mess things up.

Granted, there was nothing she didn't include him on, but she was panicked that one day a nanny might see the children display their powers, so she wanted a nanny with a certain personality that was something Lois was sure only _**she**_ could comprehend. Clark could definitely see the mama lion in Lois these days and when necessary, gave her his input. He felt like she didn't need to be panicking at this stage, or any. And she certainly couldn't put her life on hold, just as Chloe had said, on the off chance that something may happen one day.

Her father, Chloe, and everyone else were right. She had to go back to work. So Clark let her do the interviews _**her**_ way because that's what she needed to feel secure to fulfill her own destiny. And every night, they went home to their babies.

Within two weeks, Lois had found a nanny she would hire on a temporary basis, relieving the baby-sitter of her exhausting duties. Lois and Clark still wanted to find someone they liked enough to trust with their children on a long term basis. That would take real time. But for now, Lois liked this woman enough that she felt she could breathe.

On Wednesday afternoon, Chloe called her at work, informing her that she had a book she was writing, gaining Lois's instant approval. She wanted to finally have a real night out with Lois and Clark, leaving the children at home with the nanny, all as working adults again. Life had all been about Lois as a new mother of twins for three and a half months, Chloe wanted to celebrate that Lois was back at work and her own recent career path.

"I'd love to," Lois said into the phone, typing as she spoke, always the multi-tasker. "The four of us out at dinner sounds great, but I don't know that I can get the nanny to work at night. I may have to find an actual sitter again."

"Hey, you found the nanny, let Clark find the sitter. He is the father, he can pitch in."

"Now there's my cousin," Lois smiled into the phone.

"I don't care what you two do, just come out with us on Saturday night. It'll almost be like we were a year ago, before the fusion of Lois and Clark and the most precious twins in the world. You deserve that for one night."

"You're telling me. I have more work stacked on my desk than I've ever had in my life. So let me hang up with you before I get into something else! Marking Saturday, kiddo," and she hung up the phone.

XxX

"Lois! Get out of the baby's room! You've still got to get ready!"

"I am ready!" she called from across the hall.

"Then why is your dress still in here?"

"Because I wanted to scar my daughter by having her see me in a bra and underwear, Clark! Shut up and give me a minute!"

"You've been in there for more than fifteen minutes! I know you're just giving her attention and when you're done with her you'll go into Jonathan's room and we don't have time! The sitter will be here soon and you may want to have clothes on."

"Oh yeah?" she shouted back sarcastically.

"Tick tick!"

"Shut shut!"

Lois took three more minutes with Ellen, then five with Jonathan, and then did the fastest change into her white baby-doll dress ever. Slipping on gold heels, finally feeling that she could wear them again, and she was glad Clark towered over her so she could wear any size heel she wanted. She had just barely gotten her shoes on when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Why don't you get that?" Clark said, still in the bathroom.

Lois sighed. He was such a guy sometimes.

"Sure, I'm not doing anything."

Taking her heels off again, she made her way down the staircase to the front door. Opening it, she saw Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance.

"Hi," she said, put off a little. "Uh, are you coming out with us?"

"No, Clark called us. We're here to baby-sit."

Lois, with the door in her right hand, swayed it a little, not at all unhappy to see them, but momentarily irritated about being kept in the dark about her children's babysitters for the night.

"Clark!" she called up to the second floor.

"Take it you didn't know?" Dinah said with slight amusement.

"No, I never know. Come on in, good to have you as always. I know he chose you because it would make me know no one would keep my children safer, and I trust you both. You know that."

She served them drinks, giving them a run down of baby instructions as Clark came down the stairs holding Jonathan.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes, he's just fussy," Clark said.

"What's wrong?" Lois asked, coming towards her son.

"No no no," Clark said, holding Jonathan back from her and then edging him over to Dinah. "If you take him we'll be here another twenty minutes," he told Lois. "And we're already behind schedule."

Lois sighed, knowing he was right. She saw her children less now, so the moments were more precious. Dinah easily took Jonathan, and Lois was calmed by that. Clark kissed the top of Lois's head and put a jacket over her shoulders.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"We'll take care of them. Promise," Oliver said.

XxX

"Wow, my first night out at a nice restaurant with friends and family, post pregnancy. Jimmy, did you bring a camera?" Lois asked as Clark pushed her chair in, seating her beside Chloe.

"Was I supposed to? Taking the four thousand photos of the twins and hanging them all over the house isn't enough?"

Chloe smiled. "You _**enjoy**_ that, Jimmy."

"I do make him work hard, I admit," Lois smiled.

"I do enjoy it, really," he grinned, reaching out for Chloe, who gladly took his hand in hers.

The waitress handed them their menus and began to take the beverage orders.

"I'd like to order a bottle of wine _**and**_ champagne, so please bring us your full menu," Lois said. "Oh, and could I have a glass of water with lemon?"

Lois made everyone smile at her unique…was there even a word for Lois?

She turned back to Jimmy and Clark across from Chloe and herself, seeing Clark not in his seat.

"Where did Clark go?" she asked, looking around and feeling a tap on her shoulder and jumping slightly.

"Lois?" he asked, down on one knee, the ring box already out.

"Jimmy!" Chloe whispered, now upset that they hadn't brought the camera. Now they'd have to settle for the cell phone that he was now struggling to get out.

"Yes," Lois nodded, answering his unasked question without hesitation.

Clark smiled, looking down.

"Lois, let him _**ask**_ the question," Chloe whispered, beside her.

"Sorry," she whispered and Clark grew serious again, taking her hand.

"I got this when I was away, always having the intention to be with you from the very first night we were together. I wanted to wait until you could believe it was for real, and not because of anything that wasn't just about you and me. I was naive for a long time, and I could've let go of the past and seen what was right in front of me. But I do now. I see everything I shouldn't be allowed to get within ten feet of because I'm not worthy. But if you'd stay with me, _**be**_ with me, when you could literally have anyone else, I'd love you with all of my heart and everything else I possess."

He tipped the box open, revealing the four-karat pear shaped diamond ring with a platinum band inside. Lois placed a hand to her chest.

"Oh my God, is that real?"

Chloe and Jimmy burst out laughing.

"What?" she asked innocently. "What? Did I ruin the moment?" she asked, now feeling guilty.

"No," Clark grinned. "You just made it a 'Lois' moment."

He propped himself up so that he was at her height.

"Yes, yes it is real. It's not worth anything close to what you're worth, but it's yours."

He took her finger and slid the ring on gently, the butterflies in her stomach calming as he did so. She knew Clark, she could trust him. He tipped her face up and she met his baby blue eyes with her own.

"I love you," he said. "I won't hurt you."

His lips captured hers and the kiss quickly went from sweet to heated.

"Marry me, Lois."

"…yes…" she managed between succulent kisses.

Jimmy had gotten sixty-eight photos of the entire four minute event.

Clark pulled back, a thumb running over her swollen lower lip.

"I'm so moved by you," he told her honestly.

She didn't quite know how to reply, but she was touched that anyone could feel that way about her. She'd always felt like the screw-up, no matter what brave front she put on every day.

"I want to feel the way you make me feel," she replied.

He kissed her again. Chloe smiled, happy, and then saw the waitress.

"Uhh, the waitress is on her way back!"

When the waitress approached, Chloe took over.

"My cousin just got engaged! So we need a bit of a celebration."

"Yes, with the wine and champagne, of course! And congratulations."

"No, you don't understand," Chloe said. "The wine and champagne was _**before**_ she got engaged," Chloe explained. "That'll be a starter round."

Clark couldn't take his eyes off Lois. She was actually too engrossed in what had happened to mind Chloe taking over. After ordering appetizers, Chloe excused herself and just as Clark was going to gush over his fiancé, Lois placed her napkin on the table.

"Hold on," she said, going after Chloe.

"_**Women**_, CK," Jimmy said, raising his glass to his lips.

Lois rushed after Chloe to the restroom, looking for her in the stalls.

"Chloe? You in here?"

Chloe came out then, confused.

"Yeah, I'm here. Something wrong?"

"That's what I'm here to ask."

Chloe quickly washed her hands and ringing them out, came over to Lois.

"What are you talking about? Shouldn't this be the happiest moments of your life?"

"I want to make sure you're okay. That you didn't leave at that moment because of this. Because of Clark."

"_**Clark?**_" Chloe questioned like it was the craziest thing in the world.

"Chloe!" Lois exclaimed. "Stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about. The first time I was here in this crazy place you tried to kill me because of him. You said you went through this with Lana and you didn't want to go through it with me."

"Yeah, I was also _**on**_ something at the time."

"Are you telling me there was no truth in that statement?"

She sighed. "Maybe in that moment, there was. But now I see the life you two have made. I saw almost immediately that it was either going to be you or Lana. I knew that. So please, don't stand here worrying about me because I am in love with the most wonderful man I have ever met."

Lois smiled, so happy for Chloe.

"Honestly, I wasn't sure about Jimmy for you. I didn't think he was good enough. But the way he stood by me throughout my pregnancy when I didn't have anyone to help me, he was _**there**_ for me. He never let me down and he did that for you. So I stand by any relationship you want with him."

Chloe took Lois's hand. "Thank you. And look at you! So sure of love for once!"

Lois shrugged. "Well, I mean, it's my kids. There is no greater love than when you hold one of your children in your arms. It completes you. So everything after your love for your children, it's so much easier."

Lois exhaled, relieved that she finally felt that way.

XxX

Over food and wine, the future wedding was discussed.

"I want the children to be a part of it, able to walk, so that'll be a year from now at least, which is fine with me. That will give me more time to plan it."

"You want them to be able to walk at the wedding?" Clark asked.

"Well, don't you want them in little outfits participating as best they can? If we have to wait the usual six months, why not wait a year so they can be in the wedding party? Ellen could be a flower girl."

"Lois, she's not going to understand how to throw flowers down an aisle in that amount of time."

"I could walk with her," Chloe suggested.

"Yeah, it doesn't have to be perfect. But I'd like our children to have something to do with it besides sitting there doing nothing. I want them dressed up and being surrounded by it."

"Who else do you want in the wedding party? Bridesmaids?"

"I have to ask Lucy, obviously, and I have my girlfriends—"

"You going to have your dad walk you down the aisle?"

"HELL no!"

Chloe dropped her glass against the table and nearly spit out her wine.

"I guess that settles that," Clark said, looking at Chloe.

"Sorry," Lois said, pulling back a little. "But it's not like if I asked him he'd approve of it anyway. And after all the years of thinking I was a failure, you think he'd just magically want to do what a proud father would do? I don't think so. And honestly, I'm not sure he's earned the right."

"Well, who _**do**_ you want to do that?"

Lois looked down, sadness taking over.

"What?" Chloe asked.

She shook her head sadly, dipping her head down. She pointed to Clark and then looked up.

"His dad," she said softly. "I mean his dad would've been the one I would've wanted."

"That would've been perfect," Clark nodded; he was missing his dad too. "I would've loved to have shared all of this with him. He'd be so overwhelmed, happy, and stunned that you could've made all of this happen. Yet he, more than anyone, trusted you to achieve big things in no time at all."

"I don't know, though, if he expected me to become a part of the family, but I really loved you all so much."

"Yeah, it was just me you couldn't stand," Clark teased.

"This is true," Lois nodded, teasing back.

"What are you going to do about Lucy?"

"What about her?" Lois said, drinking her wine.

"Not being maid of honor."

"Hey, I'm making her a bridesmaid, that's good enough. She's spent her life either competing with me, having me take care of her or having me get her out of the messes she got herself into. And, I've said it a thousand times, I do _**not**_ want my daughter feeling the way she did, unwanted by her parents."

"Somehow I don't see that happening," Jimmy said.

Lois sliced a serving roll and Chloe could see her anger in the way she was cutting.

"I swear, one student or teacher that does one thing to my child, I'm going to storm in there and tear every hair out of their head, and that'll just be what I do to introduce myself. I want my kids to know I'm on _**their**_ side no matter what."

"Well, yeah, that's great, but don't you think being so protective might shield your kids too much?" Jimmy asked.

Lois shook her head. "No, you don't understand. It's being taught all your life that you're worth nothing that makes you unable to truly stand up for yourself. Someone standing up for you, it makes all the difference in how you feel about yourself. I was lucky, though. My dad really did one thing right, which was to raise me to be strong in other ways. I just wish he could've also introduced love into that equation. I'm not going to make that same mistake."

"Just try not to get arrested either," Clark said, kissing her hand.

"She's already been arrested," Chloe remarked.

"How come I don't know this?" Jimmy said.

"Because I didn't know they were going to bring it up at the dinner table. See, the problem with them being best friends is that they bring up crap like that! Maybe I will make Lucy the maid of honor," Lois threatened.

"Ooh!" Chloe cooed. "Hey, it's a testament to you that you kept Lucy alive as long as you have."

"She wasn't always difficult," Lois said thoughtfully.

"Just most of the time," Clark added.

Lois tried not to agree, but she gave in.

"Yeah," she hesitated, and everyone laughed. "Well, hey, I was no princess either. I don't know why my daughter so far is such an easy baby."

"Lois, you're getting married," Chloe said.

Lois's eyes widened. "I know!"

"And what about your best friend?" Clark said to Chloe.

"You're marrying my cousin, Clark!" she cried. "Who would've thought after the way you two started?"

"Me," Jimmy said, raising his hand.

"And that's why you're the best man," Clark said.

Jimmy was stunned. "CK, you mean it?"

"You were good to Lois while I was gone—"

"He rubbed her feet," Chloe added in.

Clark looked at Lois, eyeing her a little.

"He did?"

"What? I was wearing pinching heels up until seven and a half months. Then I gave up and wore flat boots to work. My feet were killing me and he gave me foot massages. Chloe suggested it."

"You're responsible for another man touching her feet?" he said, looking at Chloe.

Lois rolled her eyes. "I was pregnant with twins, Clark, hardly the seduction scene."

"Did I just get booted out of the best man position?"

Clark smiled. "Of course not. But I'll be taking over massaging—"

"Clark!" Lois warned.

"Got it," he said, shutting up immediately.

Lois and Chloe laughed, Chloe more laughing _**at**_ Lois, as a slightly tipsy Lois enjoyed driving her fiancé crazy.

"Are you going to be a nervous bride? Worrying about every little detail?"

"Probably obnoxious. Headstrong, detailed, but probably not nervous."

"Well, why don't you hire someone to take care of the details and you actually, I don't know, be the bride?" Clark asked.

"Uh, because it'll never get done the way it should if I don't do it myself?"

"You know, there are professionals who can do weddings."

"Yes, but this is _**my**_ wedding, with our children and our friends. I'll have advice, but I can do events and it'll be cheaper if I do it."

"Yeah, but if you let someone help, you might enjoy your day."

"How long do you think they can actually go without arguing?" Chloe commented to Jimmy.

"I'm beginning to think it's foreplay for them."

"Dessert's on its way," Chloe said, slightly repulsed. "Could you refrain from talking about my cousin's sex life?"

"I'm just saying."

"You always thought it'd be them, didn't you?"

Jimmy tipped Chloe's face to him and kissed her. "And next, it'll be us."

Chloe smiled as dessert was served. They ate in celebration, and then Clark and Lois saw Jimmy and Chloe to their cars and drove home.

~~~~To Be Continued~~~~


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Lois and Clark approached their front door, and Lois was distracted from her task of unlocking the door as Clark kissed her.

"Are we paying them by the hour?" she whispered into his mouth.

"We can pay them to get out," he replied.

"Good," she said.

She opened the door and they walked in, running immediately into Oliver.

"Hey," he said as Dinah came over to them.

"Hi," Lois said, smiling. "Are they asleep?"

"Ellen is. But you had an unexpected visitor. Come on."

They walked the short way into the living room to see baby Jonathan sleeping on the lap of Martha Kent.

"Mom!"

"Hi, sweetheart. I hope you don't mind me dropping in."

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Lois asked. "We would've been here!"

"No, no, you two should go out, get out of the house when you can. I know having the twins is exhausting. I just hope I'm not adding to the stress by stopping in."

"Of course not!" Lois said, as usual talking before Clark could. "Clark, go get her room ready."

Clark cleaned the guest bedroom at super-speed, and was back instantly. Lois noticed Jonathan lying on Martha's thighs, stomach down, fast asleep and she stepped closer, curious.

"Was he fussy?" she asked, concerned.

"He wasn't sleeping, and Oliver was having trouble when I knocked on the door, so I helped out."

"I wish you were here all the time. I could use the advice."

Martha smiled warmly, gathering Jonathan carefully and standing up.

"I do too. I miss how much they change even in the days or weeks I'm gone. But you know you can call any time, day or night."

Lois didn't want to wait another second.

"Dinah, could you hold my son for a minute?"

Dinah took him carefully from Martha. "Sure."

Clark put his hands on Lois's upper arms.

"Mom?" Clark said, gaining her attention.

Lois put her hand out, extending it and showing Martha the engagement ring.

"Or you can tell her that way," Clark mused.

"Lois!" Martha cried.

"Are you happy?" Lois asked timidly, the need for Mrs. Kent's approval evident in her voice.

Martha embraced the younger woman.

"I am _**beyond**_ happy. Congratulations! I am _**so**_ honored to officially have you as my daughter." Martha pulled back slightly and looked at Lois's misty eyes. "But you know in my heart you already were."

Lois hugged her again.

"Oh, good," Lois said, relieved. "You approving of all of this matters so much to me, Mrs. Kent."

"Approve? I'm overjoyed!"

Martha reached an arm out to her son, pulling Clark into her embrace. Lois let them have their moment, and turned to Oliver and Dinah.

"Alright, let me see this ring!" Oliver exclaimed.

He eyed it, impressed. Lois was in such a good place with Oliver now. She felt his happiness for her, and she'd felt the change in their relationship from ex to friend. Lois accepted his congratulations and took her son in her arms.

"Uh oh, he's starting to wake up," Martha said. "Why don't I take him upstairs and put him down while you all enjoy yourselves?"

Martha was already taking Jonathan.

"You sure?" Lois said.

"Yes. Let me help. I can put them to bed and you all can actually socialize instead of being on twenty-four hour parent patrol. But tomorrow morning I want it to be you and me time over coffee."

"Promise," she replied with joy.

Martha squeezed Lois's hand. "Lois, I love you, sweetheart, and I wouldn't have anyone else as my daughter."

Lois smiled, and then kissed her son lightly before Martha took him upstairs. The four remaining people sat in the living room, and Oliver was the first to speak.

"So…tell us what happened. Did you suspect he was going to propose?"

"Did you?" Lois pushed back with a small smile. "Was I the only one with no idea?"

"I told no one," Clark confessed. "I wanted it to be as normal a night as possible so you wouldn't suspect anything."

"Well, you did a good job on that. I thought it was a big night, but not for that reason. I was happy to be wearing an outfit without spit-up on it and to have someone besides Chloe baby-sitting. It was great."

Lois admired her ring.

"She's so Lois," Clark said to Oliver, his arm comfortably around the woman he loved. "She doesn't text a thousand people and this is, like, the one time in history her mouth isn't going a million miles a minute."

Lois nudged him with her elbow. "When you two get together, you gang up on me. When you are with either Chloe or Ollie, I should know I'm in trouble."

Oliver was all smiles. "I just can't believe it took you both this long. I mean Clark, you're engaged to her. You were giving me a hard time about her not that long ago."

Lois widened her eyes at Oliver sarcastically. "You don't have to rub it in, Ollie."

Dinah could see that not only was Lois exhausted, but that this was her first night, engaged to the father of her children, to the man she loved. She placed a hand on Oliver's back, almost able to tell him with that motion what she was thinking. "You're tired, and this has been such an eventful night for the both of you. We should get going," Dinah said, standing up and embracing Lois, which was rare, but strangely natural.

"This waking up several times a night to feed tiny people…thing," Lois apologizing and yawning. "It's making me such a boring person."

"Don't worry about it. You've got a lot on your plate, and now, a wedding to start planning for!"

Lois and Clark saw Oliver and Dinah to the door, thanked them for everything and wished them a good night. Shutting the door, Lois rested her face against it, looking at Clark.

"What?" Clark asked, with a slightly surprised smile on his face.

"Nothing, I just…"

"You honestly didn't think this would ever come?"

"I don't know," she replied truthfully.

He pulled her closer to him. "Don't you know how much I love you?"

She didn't reply with words, only biting her lower lip with uncertainty.

"Why are you only unsure of yourself around me?"

She put her arms around his neck, resting her mouth against his ear.

"I know you love me, I just don't want to hope for too much. I've never kept anything in my life for too long."

He pushed her back a little, making her look at him.

"I want you to hope for everything now. Now is the time to demand everything that you want. You know before you, I thought I knew what the greatest love was. But it was so young, and immature, and it held me back from wanting to do the things I was meant to do. And now I look at you and all the things you're pushing me to do, _**telling**_ me to do and I feel so much more than I ever could with anyone else. It's not the toxic love I had before. You don't hold me back from anything."

He leaned down and kissed her, coaxing a moan of response in her. For so long she never wanted to admit that she loved this man, but from day one he unfolded something inside her; a safe place that she could keep herself warm and unscathed from the harsh, outside world. He represented the goodness, the almost irritating kindness she herself felt she wasn't, and she went back to him over and over so she could absorb pieces of it, feeling his blanket of security.

He lifted her up, bringing her to his height and he loved that she let him, completely allowing herself to be in his arms. He took her out to the back porch, giving them a little more privacy from their family upstairs, and he felt her fingers at his belt, freeing him as he slid her dress up her thighs. Feeling her bare skin, he pushed inside her, feeling her heat radiate around him. He squeezed her fingers and raised her hands above her head, plunging his tongue inside her mouth, pulling her bare leg around his waist in the quiet night.

She made him not afraid of his powers. She took him every time, matching him, becoming the essence of his cravings. He poured himself into her, loving her as everything that she already was, becoming addicted to the feeling of having her against his heart more and more with each day that passed. Trembling in the aftermath of their exquisite need for one another, he lifted her tired body and carried her to their bed.

Lois Lane fell asleep in minutes, hard, fast, and in love.

~~~~To Be Continued~~~~


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"You're not doing it!"

"I don't have a choice! I've already accepted his part of the deal. Now I have to uphold mine!"

"He's your father! He shouldn't have forced you to make any kind of a deal in the first place! There should be nothing you _**have**_ to fulfill!"

"Lois, Jor-El doesn't work that way! He may share my DNA but he's not my father. I have to take them. There will be repercussions if I don't. Besides, we both know that he has a reason for even asking; for the training, for all of this."

"They're _**my**_ children!" she yelled at him. "I've never even met Jor-El and I don't trust him to look at them, let alone look after them. He'll take them away; we both know damn well that that is his agenda!"

Clark calmly touched her shoulders but she angrily shook his hands off of her.

"Lois, I will be there every second-"

"Oh, _**you'll**_ be there every second? Pick up one of the carriers, Smallville, 'cause my children are not leaving my sight."

She was already out the door with Jonathan, leaving him puzzled.

"Smallville?" he questioned, alone in the living room. "Did I just get demoted back to Smallville?"

XxX

She sipped her tea on the sofa, looking over the land through the window, glad to be seeing land now instead of the water she'd seen for the past few hours. She sat across from the man she loved who was busy at his laptop, deeply engrossed in it. Tiny fears slithered up her spine, creeping louder and louder into her mind, quickening her pulse. She used the hot tea to soothe her rising blood pressure as best she could, but whatever warnings Lex had gotten about Mercy Graves, they were enough that they were on a flight to their own personal warzone.

Metropolis.

Home.

Where all hell had broken loose not that long ago.

Would she lose everything she'd gained all over again? Would she lose what she had found so precious to her, so compatible and true. It maybe not have been what she'd envisioned as a teenager, but now that she was a grown woman, the thought of losing it again, just might cause her to turn as corrupt as Lex ever was. Maybe she was just the same as him.

She _**needed**_ Lex, especially when there was a chance that she might run into Lois, Clark, and their two perfect little children.

She didn't need her past failures thrown in her face without the support system, especially without the support system she'd become accustomed to in Lex. Lex was everything to her, and when she closed her eyes, he evaporated into thin air. Her blood ran thick and fast through her veins, torturing her with fear. But it was all she could do to wait and hope until the plane landed.

**Smallville Caves**

"Lois, wait!"

"Get away from me!"

He caught up to her, grabbing her shoulder.

"Don't touch me! Never again! You sold our children to that maniac! How many times has he betrayed you? And you choose _**now**_ to put your faith in him, not letting me, the mother, have a say in it?"

"_**I**_ didn't have a say in it! And I think he's protecting them! I believed what he said because this place has been a target for danger ever since I showed up! Every time I tell someone about my powers, they're in danger! The only reason I told you was because I had no other choice!"

If he hadn't pissed her off before, he'd just accomplished that task.

"Oh, well thank you very much! I'm so sorry your impregnating me put you in such a rough position. Maybe next time I'll leave the country and do everything myself until you decide to give our children to someone I know nothing about! Perfectly reasonable!"

"Lois, I didn't mean I regret telling you," he said, walking after her as she began her active pace away from him. "I just want you to survive past the age your mother did. I want your children to remember you."

"Right now you should be for fearing _**your**_ life, not mine! What about our children remembering _**me**_? Did it occur to you to think how long Jor-El is going to keep them from us? You don't know how long he's going to feel it's safe to keep them from us! It shouldn't be his call!"

"Lois, would you stop?"

She paused, exhaling, not sure she could look at him.

"What?" she said, turning to a man that twenty-four hours ago she felt she couldn't be apart from for even five minutes. "What do you want me to say? Do you want to me to soothe you? To tell you I accept this decision? My children are in a stranger's hands and you didn't take my side. You are nothing to me right now, Clark, and I don't even care to fight with you about it. Get me my children back. Until then, don't talk to me."

Turning away again, she felt a force send her flying forward, knocking her against the rocks, rendering her unconscious.

"Lois!" Clark called out, stunned by the vision he saw in front of him.

A slightly disfigured looking man came up to Clark, eyes white and skin horridly purple, and he emerged into Clark's full view.

"Who are you?"

"Someone to take everything from you…slowly…and when you least expect it."

Clark lifted his arm, prepared to use his strength to knock him out, but his opponent caught his hand, instantly causing Clark unbearable pain.

Stealing Clark's essence, his powers, and his thoughts, the creature drained him at a moderate speed, tearing into Clark's consciousness.

Lois woke up at that point, her head aching and badly bruised. She turned and saw what was happening, and grabbing the biggest rock she could find, she threw it at the purple-skinned man.

"Get away from him!" she shouted.

Using Clark's powers, he hit her with an incredible force that only seconds ago he didn't possess. Lois was out cold again and Clark was too weak to help her. Clark fumbled backwards, falling against the gritty rocks. In his quest to further impair Clark, he neglected to see the man and woman who came forth.

"Oh no!" she said. "We're too late!"

"No, we're not," he replied. "I'll get to Lois. You…do your thing, immediately. Clark doesn't have much time."

Oliver Queen rushed to Lois Lane's side, protecting her with his body weight and covering her ears. Dinah Lance let out a piercing scream, stopping Clark's attacker, who seemed surprised by the overwhelming pain. He stepped back, drops of blood coming from his ears. Dinah didn't let up and he began to writhe in pain. Seeing a weak moment, Oliver, in full Green Arrow gear, took out an arrow and shot the purple man, crippling him slightly and finally scared him off.

"Dinah, go to Clark!"

"You don't have to order me around, Oliver. I'm there!"

"Lois," Oliver said, shaking her. "Lois!"

She opened her eyes, blinking a few times. "Ow," she murmured.

"Yeah, I know you're in pain, but it'd be a really good time to not need a CAT-Scan, wake up!"

"Okay! What!"

She was awake.

"Clark?" she said, trying to pull herself up.

"Easy," Oliver said.

"My head," she cried, grabbing the side of it with her hand.

"You're going to need to be looked at."

"Not right now," she muttered, flinging his concerned hand away. "Clark!" she cried, seeing Dinah tending to him.

Getting up with Oliver's help, she rushed over to him. Tears blurred her vision as she knelt beside him, immediately regretting the cold words she'd said to him moments before.

"Clark, _**Clark**_, can you hear me?"

A damaged, drained, depleted man looked up at her.

"Can you even speak, baby?"

He couldn't. He was barely conscious. Oliver was already on the phone to his hospital for emergency pick-up.

"Look, I hate to interrupt, but you have to think about what's going on," Dinah said.

"I don't _**know**_ what's going on," Lois replied, panicking.

"Ladies," Oliver said. "Lex is what's going on. He always is. I just intercepted a router number that was traced back to one of his employees in Metropolis, Mercy Graves. She hired Rudy Jones, that man we just saw do…whatever it was he did to Clark. From what I could gather, he absorbed Clark's abilities. Now we have to do damage control because he got away."

"Damage control! Clark can't even speak, he could die!" Lois sobbed with Clark's hand in hers.

"Yes, but what if he also absorbed Clark's DNA, thoughts, and personality? He could do anything he wanted and destroy anyone he wanted and he could be doing it right now. So think!"

"I can't think!" Lois wept.

"You have to!"

Lois looked at Clark and thought of her children. She would not lose them now, not to Lex, not to Mercy or anyone else.

"Lex is here? In Metropolis?"

"Yes, he flew in today."

Lois stood up, wiped her tears and literally dusted herself off.

"Get up to a hospital and keep him alive. Could you do that for me until I get there?"

"Where are you going?"

"To pursue an idea with an old friend and a current enemy."

"You are not going to see Lex alone, Lois," Oliver stated.

"You are not my enforcer. I have a fiancé that I'd like to speak to again and two children I'd like to watch grow up. So I have to make something happen. I'm not going to sit on my ass. Get Clark to the hospital and figure out a way to make him better. Then figure out where our purple-psycho-killer is headed to next. I will meet you there."

She kissed Clark on the lips; they were clammy and cold.

"Baby, I'm going to fix this. I'm sorry about what I said. Maybe we _**both**_ were right. But don't you leave me now. I need you."

She caressed his face gently with her lips, breathing warm air on him.

"I love you."

When she turned to leave, Oliver stopped her with a question.

"Oh yeah, where are the babies?"

"They're with their grandfather," she said and kept walking.

"What?"

XxX

Lois took the elevator to the top floor of LuthorCorp. Lex and Lana were aware she was coming up, letting her past the guards, but she was so determined that a ten-inch thick steel door wouldn't have been able to hold her off. Not with the mood she was in.

She opened the glass door, and saw Lana turn around to notice her. For the first time since she'd been with Clark, guilt wasn't what she felt when she looked at Lana.

"Lois," Lex said greeting her, standing up from his chair behind the desk.

"How could you hire that _**bitch**_ to kill Clark?" Lois demanded.

"Mercy?" Lex asked, surprised.

"No, your maid!" Lois retorted sarcastically.

"Wait, Clark's dead?" Lana asked.

"Not quite. He's lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life while some creature Mercy set loose runs all over Metropolis destroying everything in his path! Great idea, Lex!"

"Lois, he didn't ask Mercy to hurt Clark, trust me. It's why we came back," Lana soothed, seeing Lois's frantic state. "Tell me what I can do to help."

Lois grabbed Lana's slim shoulders. "Tell me what you did to get Clark's powers. You did, didn't you? That time you threw me through the window?"

"Wait," Lex said, coming around the table and moving towards them. "Clark's powers?"

"Go to hell, Lex. I'm not talking to you. Lana! Please, I don't have time."

Lana swallowed. "High voltage electricity mixed with green meteor-rock. It'll transfer his powers to you."

Lois sighed, trying to feel some relief in the answer she'd received.

"Thank you," she said, trying to be civil, though in no way did she feel grateful to either one of them.

Lois began to walk off but Lana called after her.

"Lois!"

Lois turned back, hesitating.

"Don't keep his powers. Turn back as quickly as possible or they will consume you. Trust me, you will lose who you are."

Lois nodded, barely, and Lana wasn't sure she fully believed her. Watching her former friend turned rival leave, Lana turned to Lex.

"When did you find out? I mean, when did he tell you?" Lex asked.

"He didn't," Lana confided. "That was our problem. I always knew there was a part of him that he would never share with me, that he was holding back from me and it kept us from having a life together. But one day I caught him using his powers and he had to admit it to me."

"How could you not tell me?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell," Lana defended. "It's his secret. It's his life. I didn't betray you, Lex. I didn't betray your trust or my love for you. You have no right to take Clark and put him on a metal operating table and slice him open until you have every inch of him examined. I wouldn't want that for him or you, but that doesn't mean I am disloyal to you. He has a life that he wants to live; a woman he loves and two children. I've learned to want that _**for**_ him."

Lex exhaled, disbelieving.

"No, look at me," Lana said, cupping his face and turning it to hers. "Clark isn't our enemy. He's not. And he never was. This…thing Mercy has set free, that is who we should be concerned with. We have our own life to live after that, wherever we want to. There's a world out there we can see. I want to do that with you. Not…doing something evil. Clark was your best friend, and chopping his body up and obsessing over him when all he wants to sit at a desk and go home to his children is…wrong."

Lana searched his eyes.

"Was the last year all for nothing? Am I going to lose you all over again? Because if I lose you this time, there will be no third chance. If you choose to take this path and leave me, I can't let you walk back into my life when you decide you want me back. I want you to pick me, Lex. Pick your life with me."

Lex pulled free from her grasp and picked up the phone on his desk.

"Get the chopper ready," he said, and Lana Lang wondered if she'd made a dent in his mind at all.

~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Lois had Clark's powers. She had taken the meteor rock that Clark kept at the house and used it quickly at the hospital, then headed out before Oliver could question her. She didn't bother exploring what it felt like to use her newly acquired abilities. Her main goal was to find Rudy Jones and stop him, and the one person who could help her do that was Mercy.

Quickening her pace to a run, Lois immediately found out what it was like to super-speed and nearly lost her balance and her vision. Focusing, she easily learned the hang of it. In seconds she was outside Mercy's office door. Turning the knob, she welcomed herself in.

"Lois, make yourself an home. What can I help you with?"

"Where is he?" she demanded, stepping up to the desk on which Mercy was organizing files. "Where's Rudy Jones?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied innocently.

"Cut the _**bull**_, lady. You sent him to kill Clark. Now I have precious time to end his sorry ass before he destroys God knows what; so tell me where he is or I will take your head and turn it into a French fry."

"Lois," Mercy said smugly, stepping out from behind her desk slowly.

Dinah Lance came into the room, interrupting the both of them.

"Lois, get out of here," she ordered her friend, knowing Mercy was aware Lois had Clark's powers.

"Dinah-"

"Go!"

Lois was reluctant, but she obliged Dinah's request.

"I mean it, Lois, don't stay here. I'll find you."

Lois shut the door behind her and Dinah leaned into Mercy.

"We all know what you did, but here's why I'm different, and here's why you better listen to me because someone's going to kill you if you don't, and it just might be me. I believed in Lex too. He doesn't care about you and he _**will**_ betray you. Everything you're doing isn't worth it. Leave. And not for Smallville or Metropolis, not because I'm telling you to, but because Lex is going to hurt you. Tell me what I need to know and get the hell out of here."

"You're Black Canary, believer in justice," Mercy said, her eyes reading the blonde woman.

"I could show you things we don't have time for that would make you believe me. But you need to get out of here, right now."

"I know what you did for Lex, but you don't know anything about me."

"Where do you think Lex is right now? What do you think he's doing and doing it with?"

"Lana-"

"I'm not talking about Lana! I know you don't care about that, he's helping Clark! What you're doing will have no impact because he doesn't care. He never will. Seek revenge on _**that**_, Mercy. Take what you can from him and escape. Don't let him take anything else from you when he's not even paying attention to your loyalty. You don't think he's laughing about you in another woman's arms?"

Though the image stung at Mercy, she refused to believe it.

"We don't have time for this," Dinah said, pulling out a gun and opening her phone to show a clip of Lex revealing less than admiral intentions towards Mercy's future well-being. "Pay attention, and then we're done with this conversation. You're going to help me, and then I'm going to direct you to a friend of mine who will be more than happy to assist you in screwing this man over, personally."

Dinah saw Mercy's eyes change forever, and she remembered feeling that way herself a long time ago.

XxX

Lois found Rudy terrorizing Metropolis. She flew down to where he was, finding him looting, attacking, and destroying everything in his path. She walked up to him, wearing gloves and a mask to protect herself from him.

"Hey!" she called out, his white eyes meeting hers. "You don't want this. You don't want these people. Come with me to the farm."

"Why should I? Why shouldn't I destroy you like I did him?"

She tilted her head to the side a little. "Follow me and maybe you'll get the chance. I have his powers."

She flew off, racing back to the Kent farm. She paid careful attention to herself and what she felt, listening to Lana's warning, but she didn't notice any difference in her own personality yet. Landing in the field near the barn, she looked out for Rudy Jones. Scared that he didn't take her up on her offer; she looked up in the sky and waited.

Seconds later, she heard him making his way towards her. As he landed, fear rose up in front of her. He came at her, vicious, and suddenly she was glad she'd grown up fighting and beating the hell out of people. She knocked him off his feet but he was up again right away. He threw her and she felt herself flying into the barn, breaking it. Stunned at feeling minimal pain instead of death, she crawled back up and flew back out to him, her mask getting lost somewhere along the way.

"You think I won't tell his secret?" he shouted at her. "Better yet, I'll find him and suck him dry and then I'll have no need to reveal anything about either one of you. I'll kill you both and have both your powers."

"You act as if I'll let you leave here alive," Lois countered, rising up.

She threw a punch at his face and he matched her by wounding her stomach with an equal blow.

"Your powers will wear off," Lois wheezed, injured from his strike. "You'll have nothing left!"

"But the memory of Clark's identity," he threatened. "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"I will stop you," she vowed.

"Really?" he taunted, this time hitting her in the face, absorbing a slight amount of her essence as she fell down. "I was ordered to remove Clark, but I didn't know I'd end up with such a beautiful prize in the process."

Through her hazy vision, Lois saw a car speeding down the Kent driveway. Lex and Lana pulled up to the barn and got out, immediately running towards Lois. Lois looked up at Rudy with fury and kicked him away from her.

"Lois!" Lana yelled out

Lois stood up and Lana threw a gun at her.

"Use that, trust us!" she called out.

But then Lana saw a figure beside Rudy.

"No," she said, touching Lex's hand briefly before pulling free. "Help Lois," she told him.

Two helicopters emerged above the five of them, and Lana ran past Lois and Rudy. Lois ripped her mask off so she could see clearer.

"Clark!" Lana called out, throwing herself at him to remove him from the line of fire as Lois fired the gun at Rudy.

Rudy went down instantly as the helicopters grew closer to landing. Lois looked at the gun, realizing there had been a single kryptonite bullet inside that she had fired perfectly. Rudy was hit. Lois looked over to see Clark and Lana on the ground, too overpowered by the wind the helicopters were creating to get up. Lex came over to Lois and they both covered themselves with their arms as they dropped to the ground, waiting for the helicopter blades to stop spinning.

Oliver Queen and members of his hospital staff stepped out of his helicopters when they landed, and they set about retrieving Rudy Jones's body.

"I want triple security on his body. Nobody sees this, _**nobody**_!" he barked.

Lois, who had been on the ground with Lex, wriggled herself out of his arms and got up.

"Clark," she whispered, looking for him. "Clark!"

"He's over there," Lex said, pointing across the field to where he laid with Lana.

Lois began to move but Lex pulled her back.

"Give them a moment."

Lois obeyed, hesitantly, but was more surprised that it was Lex telling _**her**_ to relax, refrain, and give Lana a moment with Clark.

XxX

Clark pulled Lana up off the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She grinned, happy to see him again after all this time.

"Yeah, are you?"

"A little weakened, but better. You look different."

"Do I?"

"Yeah," he said, a little on edge in her presence. Pausing, he spoke. "Are you happy?"

"I am. I didn't know that I ever would be again really. But I am."

"You're sure?" he questioned seriously.

She nodded, never so sure of anything in her life.

"Positive. Please don't worry about me."

Clark smiled, relieved, touching her cheek briefly and then he looked up.

"Where's Lois?"

"I'm here!" she called out, jumping into his arms, her legs bracketing his waist. "Oh my God, I thought I'd lost you."

Lana would always feel a little jealous that she'd lost her first love, but she couldn't help but smile a little at the zaniness of Lois Lane. She stepped over to Lex.

"Did I lose you?" she asked, the question having so many meanings.

"You tell me," he answered, looking down at her.

She raised herself up her toes, grabbing his tie and pulling his lips to her. "Never," she whispered before taking his lips.

Lex kissed her back, his heart swelling once again at the feeling of her against him. She leaned into him, pressing her body against his, and he knew he would never feel anything like he felt when he was with her. Snaking his hand around her back, his lips caressed hers, devouring them, and he let her light seep into his darkness, ridding him of his evil.

XxX

Not five feet from them, a strong man held an equally strong woman. She cupped his face, her warm lips on his forehead, slowly breaking contact with his smooth skin.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Am I okay?" she laughed, caressing his hair. "How do you feel?" she asked, just above a whisper.

"Just as good as new," he smiled back her. "I love you."

"Still? Even after everything I said?"

"Do you love me even after everything I said?"

She frowned slightly.

"What did you say?"

He chuckled a little. "You must feel really guilty," he said, taking her hand.

"So, Clark," Lex said, his hand in Lana's.

Clark and Lois turned to Lex and Lana.

"That time, with the car on the train…" he trailed off.

When Clark didn't answer, and Lois rubbed his arm comfortingly, Lex continued.

"…that was, because of this."

"Yeah," was all Clark could say.

Finally Lana spoke. "Lex," she offered, placing a supportive hand on his chest. "So," she said to Lois. "Are your children safe?" Lana asked.

"Yes," Lex chimed in. "I could offer protection for wherever you are, or wherever you'd like to go."

"You-" Lois started but Clark yanked her by the arm so she was cut off and then he lovingly wrapped an arm around her.

"She thanks you but we've got them taken care of," he said politely, and Lois glared, perfectly ready to rip Lex's head off.

Oliver Queen came over at that moment.

"Hi, I'm sorry to break this up but I can take you both back when you're ready. Just let me know," he said, before leaving again, never able to stand near Lex for very long.

There was an awkward silence between the four of them. Lex had so many questions, so much he wanted to demand from Clark, so much he wanted to understand, and yet finally it all _**did **_seem clear. Lana felt the anger towards them both brush off her bit by bit, and her main concern was the man beside her, and that someday he could let this go.

"If you hadn't have given me that gun," Lois said to Lana. "…I might've lost my life, and my family. So..." Lois trailed off.

Lana curled her mouth into a small smile. "You're welcome," she replied.

Clark looked back at the helicopters.

"Oliver's waiting," he whispered to Lois.

"I know," she responded softly.

"Well, we better be off. We're glad we could help. You take care of those children," Lana said.

She turned, but Lex didn't immediately join her. He stared at Clark.

"Lex," she said.

"Goodbye, Clark," he said.

Clark nodded. "Goodbye, Lex."

Lex turned, joining Lana as they headed for the car. Lois shivered in Clark's arms.

"God, he gives me nightmares like Stephen King did when I was ten."

"I know, but try to believe it'll work out for the best."

"I forgot, I'm engaged to the guy who will eternally be spitting out Pollyanna lines," she said teasinglyas they began walking towards the helicopters.

"Tell me the part again about why I spent four months in another dimension just so _**you**_ could be the one to save everyone while I lay in a hospital bed?" he mused.

"Because I'm fabulous like that, Smallville," she grinned, prancing beside him. "Serious answer? I don't think Jor-El meant for you to gain all that knowledge and ability just for this one threat. I think he wanted you to become a hero for the world."

"But-"

"Alright," Oliver said quickly, climbing out of the first helicopter and greeting them. "We are ready to go and you," he said, gesturing towards Lois, neglecting to tell them the previous engagement Dinah had called him to help out with. "We need to get those powers out of you before you lose your mind."

"No," Lois said. "This may be the only time Clark and I ever have powers together. I want to enjoy them the last few minutes we can. So we'll fly back to the hospital together and meet you there."

Clark stood up and walked back to her.

"I think that's a good idea."

Oliver nodded, knowing he'd be with Dinah and Mercy by the time they arrived at the hospital. "Be careful."

Lois and Clark waited for the helicopters to leave. He cupped her face, stroking her flowing hair back away from her neck.

"Let's get these powers out of you and then go get our children."

"I love you," she said, back to him. "And I'm so glad I got the chance to tell you that again."

He kissed her mouth.

"You're my whole world."

"Even though the girl you loved your whole life just left with another man?"

"I don't love her anymore," he said simply. "And maybe she'll be a good influence on him. That's all I can hope."

Lois looked back at the barn. She ignored the damages that had just been made to it and thought about the first time Clark had brought her to it, inviting her to stay with him.

"Seems like an entire life time ago that you brought me here. And yet, just like yesterday."

"Lois, you said you thought Jor-El did all this so I would be able to give myself to the world. Do you really think that?"

She nodded. "Absolutely. It makes sense."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Of course you can. Clark, you can do anything. And the world needs you. Look at all you can do. Even before you went, you had so much to give. No one has a heart like you, no one sees things the way you do. You _**should**_be the one out there saving and making the world a better place. There's no one like you."

"But didn't this whole relationship start with you saying you couldn't be with someone who had a greater destiny than to have a normal life?"

She placed a hand on the side of his face.

"You know, in all my life, my father did _**one**_ thing for me. He told me my destiny was to be more than a stay at home mom. Now there's nothing wrong with that, and I praise women who can do that, but I think he just meant that he wanted me to get out there and do more than what my mom did. So I got a little crash course in being told you have a greater destiny than what you thought."

"So now you feel like you could be with someone with that kind of destiny?"

"Now I have my own destiny to go after. And you, Clark," she said, pulling him close to her. "You don't make me feel like everyone else. You don't always leave me feeling abandoned no matter what you do. It's different with you. I trust you."

She kissed him, knowing that she would support him and love him through all the journeys they might face.

"Now let's get these powers out of me before I turn into a raging lunatic. More so than usual."

~~~~To Be Continued~~~~


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Thirteen Months Later

Lois Joanne Lane stood in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection. She had chosen not to wear a veil, but the silk dress and full skirt, heels and white gloves that fit her beautifully. Her light brown hair was down in thick, soft curls. They had opted for a small wedding, getting married in a nearby park in Metropolis, one that had an open garden that Lois and Clark both enjoyed.

Lois had organized the entire event to every minor detail, nearly regretting having it outside, but in the end she enjoyed the idea of marrying Clark in somewhere less sterile than inside a restaurant or hotel.

Lois looked at the table beside the mirror where her bouquet was rested. A knock on the door interrupted her quiet thoughts.

"Lois?"

"Yeah, come on in, Lucy."

"It's me and Chloe, and…the photographer."

Jimmy wasn't hired as the photographer of their wedding, but instead was given the position of best man. Though incredibly honored, it was hard for him to rest and let someone else capture the images that he deemed important.

Chloe, Lucy, and the photographer came into the private room behind the tents set up around the garden.

"Oh, Lois, you look beautiful," Chloe admired.

Lucy smiled at her sister.

"You do."

"Thanks," Lois replied. "I feel like I belong on top of a cake, all dressed in white like this. But a very expensive, beautiful cake, of course."

"You nervous?" Lucy asked.

Lois shook her head.

"No. I have you two. I'm just so glad that you two are here to share it with me."

Chloe reached forward to embrace her cousin. They both ignored the camera flashes going off throughout their entire conversation.

"You're beautiful, Lois. And more important than that, you're happy. I'm glad that I'm here for this. Clark is getting the best person I know."

Oliver knocked on the door.

"Hi," he said softly. "Uh, Chloe, could I speak to you for a minute?"

Chloe dropped Lois's gloved hand.

"Sure."

Chloe quietly left the room as Lois stood in front of Lucy.

"Dad's outside, making the rounds," Lucy commented resignedly.

"I'm sure he hasn't gone near Clark or my kids. He's just here because he has to be."

Lois sighed, stopping herself.

"No, he loves us both, and he always has. Even if he has a truly bullshit way of showing it to us."

Lois took a strand of Lucy's brunette hair in her fingers.

"I'm proud of you. You've come so far and you didn't have to do it."

"Lois…" Lucy said, looking away.

"I'll give you two a minute," the photographer said.

"Thank you," Lois said as she left. Lois returned her eyes to Lucy. "We don't need to dwell on the past, but you need to know that I am proud of you."

"What? For leaving a life of crime, barely graduating because Daddy made some calls and occasionally baby-sitting my niece and nephew and being your bridesmaid?"

"Yes, exactly," Lois grinned widely. "See? Wasn't it all worth it?" Lois asked putting her arm around Lucy and walking towards the door.

Just then the door burst open.

"Chloe!" Lois exclaimed.

"Sorry," she replied breathlessly. "Lucy, can you give us a minute?"

Lucy was only slightly irritated by the dismissal. "Sure. I'll be waiting."

Once Lucy closed the door, Lois questioned Chloe's distress.

"What's got your blood pumping?"

"You are going to either flip out or you won't."

"Could you be any less vague?"

"Lex and Lana just showed up. They're here for the wedding."

"They what? Why? Does Clark know?"

"Yeah, Clark saw them…briefly. He says you should see them if you want to and the decision on whether they stay is up to you."

Lois shook her head in confusion.

"Up to me? I'm supposed to greet them like this is natural? She was the love of his life, Chloe."

"Do you want a glass of water?"

"No, I'd like a tank of vodka."

"I can go with you-"

"No, you'll just be put in the middle. I'll go."

Chloe called after Lois as she headed to the door.

"Uh, Lois? One thing you might want to know."

Lois turned back.

"Lana is about…eight months pregnant."

"With Lex's baby, I hope."

"Lois!"

"That's not what I meant! Not really, nevermind. How did…Clark take it?"

Chloe looked lovingly at her cousin. "Lois, nothing will take today from you, especially that. Clark took it fine. Trust me."

Lois nodded, trying her best to believe that.

"Okay," she breathed.

"You go talk to them, I'll keep Clark and the kids occupied away from you."

"Thanks."

Chloe kindly took Lois's bouquet and touched her back supportively.

XxX

Lois made her way over to the table of presents where a photograph of Clark and her lay embedded with a wide border for people to sign their warm wishes. She saw Lex and Lana reading a few of them and she could see Lana's very pregnant stomach. Lois paused then approached them.

"Hey," she smiled, greeting them awkwardly.

"Lois," Lana replied with a warm smile. "Congratulations. We apologize for just showing up. We really wanted to be here to see you two get married."

Lois didn't quite know how to reply to that. Lex and Lana saw that and there was a small moment of silence before Lana spoke again.

"It was a long flight," she chuckled. "Lex practically brought an entire medical staff on the plane in case I went into labor during the flight."

"Well, then you must be hungry. We'll obviously be eating after the wedding-"

"Oh, don't trouble yourself, please."

"But congratulations to both of you," Lois said.

"Thank you," Lex said warmly.

"Do you know what it is?"

"It's a girl," Lex said happily.

"Oh that's wonderful," Lois smiled. "Girls are so much fun. And it'll help you heal the loss of your mother. Every day when I look at my daughter, it's like I get a piece of my mom back."

"Really?" Lana asked.

Lois nodded. "Yes. So what are you going to name her?"

Lana looked lovingly up at Lex and then back at Lois.

"It's funny you mention mothers because we're naming her 'Laura' after my mother. Laura Alexandra Luthor."

"We wanted her to have our monogram," Lex smiled.

"Is that a rich people thing?" Lois teased, actually getting a small smile from Lex. "Well, don't make my mistake. Take the drugs during labor. Don't wait."

Lana nodded. "Of course I will. There was never a question. You tried not to with twins?"

Lois nodded.

"Honestly, Lois. You?"

Lois exhaled a laugh. "Thanks, Lana."

"No, sorry. But why?"

"I don't know, I thought it was better for them, but honestly the strain it puts on you, I learned it's better to have an easier experience. I about killed myself."

"Lois!" Lucy called, carrying Ellen in her arms.

Lucy approached them, exhausted from holding her niece.

"Here!" she said, handling Lois Ellen.

"Ooh!" Lois groaned as her daughter reached for her. "Tired already?" Lois asked her sister.

"She wanted you," Lucy said, partly as an excuse.

"Wow," Lana said, mesmerized. "She looks just like you," she said looking at the one and a half year old.

"Yeah," Lois sighed, adjusting her against her chest. "But she has Clark's eyes."

"She certainly does," Lex noticed.

"Mr. Luthor," Lucy exclaimed, startled to see the man she'd taken fifty-thousand dollars from years before.

"Hello, Miss Lane," he replied politely.

Ellen's loving arms instantly wrapped around her mother's neck. Lois saw the worry in Lucy's eyes and she put a supportive hand against her sister's back.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," she said.

"You didn't at all," Lex responded. "How are you?"

"She is fabulous," Lois answered instantly. "She has finished college with flying colors and is now looking for internships in Europe. She is adamantly trying to avoid helping me with the children, of course."

"Well, if you need help with the internships in England, contact me," Lana said.

"Thank you," Lucy replied nervously.

"Yes, thank you," Lois said to Lana. "Where's Jonathan?" Lois asked her sister.

"With Clark," Lucy said.

"I see."

"I'm…going to excuse myself."

Lois rolled her eyes slightly at her sister's exit.

"So much for baby-sitting."

Ellen's eyes met up with Lex's and he smiled at her. Giggling a little, she happily looked back at him. Lois didn't miss that.

"Could I hold her?" Lana asked Lois.

"You sure?" Lois asked.

Lana nodded. Lois handed her daughter to Lana cautiously, detaching Ellen's arms from her neck.

"It's okay," she told Ellen. "You're okay," she assured her slightly frightened daughter.

Getting her into Lana's arms, she adjusted her daughter's baby legs around Lana's full belly. Ellen's eyes didn't leave her mother.

"You're fine," Lois told Ellen, caressing her hair.

"Hi Ellen," Lana said to her. "I'm a friend of your Daddy's…and your Mom's."

Lois smiled a little. Lex touched her daughter's hair and she didn't even have the heart to mind. Ellen let them adore her for a moment and then she edged her way back to Lois.

"Okay sweetie, I've got you."

Martha Kent came over to Lois.

"Hi sweetie," she said to Lois, then immediately noticed Lex and Lana. "Lana, hi darling! Hi, Lex."

"Hi, Mrs. Kent," Lana said warmly.

Mrs. Kent embraced a very pregnant Lana and though it was shallow, Lois felt a stab of jealousy.

"Oh my God," Mrs. Kent chuckled. "Congratulations," she gleamed, touching Lana's belly. "You're beautiful, honey."

"Thank you, it's so good to see you again. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. We have to catch up after the ceremony." Martha Kent put her hand on Lois's back. "Lois, sweetheart, we're about ready, are you?"

"Actually, could we just have two more minutes?" Lana asked.

"Sure," Mrs. Kent replied.

"Here, if you'd take this little one," Lois groaned, adjusting the weight of her daughter against her body and transferring her to her grandmother. "Let go of mommy, Ellen, she needs to get married."

Ellen grabbed onto Lois's earrings, refusing to let go.

"Let go of mommy's earrings because if you rip my ears off I'm going to bite your face!" she teased, making a funny face at her daughter and causing Ellen to laugh.

Martha Kent laughed at her daughter-in-law.

"We never put it that way at our house."

"Well, if Clark ever pulls your earrings out you let me know!" Lois laughed.

Lois adjusted her glove slightly around her wrist as Ellen let go of her mother and obediently went into her grandmother's willing arms.

"We have a gift for you," Lex said, taking a package off of the gift table beside him and handing it to Lois.

She took it nervously and looked at both of them. Opening it, the box revealed a pair of what looked to be glass slippers, but upon further inspection she noted that they were actually made of crystal, and they were delicately crafted for wearing.

"Wow," she said with amazement. "I'm confused, but they sure are beautiful."

"Can you believe I managed to get Chloe to tell me what size shoe you wore without ever asking her the question directly?"

Lois still looked puzzled.

"You got me glass slippers?"

"I had them specially made for you," Lex replied. "Lana said every woman dreams of being Cinderella on her wedding day."

"It's my peace offering," Lana stated simply.

Lois nodded slowly in disbelief.

"If I move suddenly is there a bomb in these that's going to explode in my face?"

Lana smiled a little.

"No."

Lois smiled, ready to accept the offering. They would probably never be best friends and she would probably never feel comfortable around Lex, but she definitely didn't want bad blood between the four of them for the rest of their lives.

So, full make-up and gown, she took off the heels that she was already wearing and slipped the glass slippers on.

"You sure you're willing to wear ours? You don't have to if you don't want to. You could just keep them as a present."

"No, maybe in some foreign culture it's good luck," Lois laughed. "Who knows?"

Oliver Queen intervened gently.

"Lois? Are you ready?"

Lois nodded. "I am," she said, putting the box down abruptly on the table and took Oliver's arm. "Thanks, you guys. I'll see you after the ceremony."

"Wait," Lana said. "You're having Oliver walk you down the aisle," she stated in a confused voice. "_**Oliver**_."

Lois looked at Oliver, then back at Lana.

"Hey, I'm wearing your shoes," she said, amused, sticking her foot out beneath her dress. "It's all Oliver's fault anyway, trust me. This wouldn't be the happiest day of my life if he hadn't been the billionaire hero needing to do the right thing."

"Glad I could help," he laughed, guiding her to the aisle.

Dinah held Jonathan while Martha held Ellen. Lucy and Chloe stood up for Lois and Jimmy and Oliver for Clark. Oliver did walk Lois part of the way down the aisle, after all, her father still wasn't entirely on board with the relationship, and that was the way it was. Lois didn't let that bother her though as she made the rest of the way towards the man she'd come to love more than anything in the world.

She knew that eyes were on her, that pictures were being taken and that her children would never remember this day, but all of that was so blurry to her, and although she knew she should be nervous about everything going perfectly, this all seemed so easy. They already _**had**_ the house and the kids. This was the reward for all of that, and somehow it was more incredible to do it this way.

His eyes were on her, seeing her, and as she walked closer to him he could see his children, sitting in the laps of Martha and Dinah in the aisle seats, watching wide-eyed and curiously at the quietness of the crowd. He'd thought about this day, remembering his parents telling him over and over that there was someone out there for him. He now knew that their hopes and dreams were completely fulfilled by the woman walking towards him. He wished that his father was here to share this with them, but he'd seen what an incredible person Lois was, and that was what mattered.

Clark reached his hand out to Lois and he gently pulled her to him.

She didn't remember what the minister said. She didn't remember what she said. She just kept looking at Clark. His beautiful mouth, his beautiful eyes…everything about him was perfect, and he was looking at her like she was the one who was perfect. Was that how it was on everyone's wedding day? Even after you've shared years of fighting, driving each other up the wall and not thinking you were perfect for each other? Now she couldn't imagine a night without him.

And she couldn't focus on what the minister was saying. Apparently she answered everything correctly and didn't embarrass herself because he didn't repeat anything to her.

Clark kept looking at her. That _**look**_. He loved her. He really did. And that look could literally make her do anything. She wanted him to promise to look at her like that forever. He _**was**_ promising that but she was too in love with him to focus on his words. Thankfully someone was recording this.

"I now pronounce you married," the minister announced.

Lois looked at the minister, then back at Clark.

"That's all?" she asked and Clark laughed softly.

"Nothing to it, is there?" he said coming into kiss her.

She and everyone else broke into a laugh as his lips touched hers. She kissed him back, her gloved hands reaching around his neck to pull him close. The loud clapping that emerged from the crowd made Ellen yearn for her parents. Martha tried to keep a hold of her but she fussed. Clark pulled free at the noises made by his daughter and she ran into his arms.

"Oh!" he exclaimed.

"Thought you'd be mine today," Lois teased, patting her daughter's back.

Ellen rested her head against Clark's strong shoulder.

"I could take her," Chloe offered.

"No, that's okay," Clark said, rubbing his daughter's back.

"Let's make this a family portrait," Lois said, opening her arms to her son who was still sitting in Dinah's lap.

Dinah pointed to Lois and Jonathan was off running to his mother. Lois scooped up her son and the party was off and running. With the help of family and friends, Clark and Lois managed to cut cake, and then the first dance was between the bride and groom. With his arm around her waist, he swayed her ever so slightly to the music.

"What do you think?"

"I think your mother wants to dance with you next."

She smiled up at him.

"It's like we've met every challenge and we made it through."

He let go of her hand and he touched her face as if feeling for the first time. Leaning in he kissed her tenderly.

A short distance away a pair of eyes watched the happy couple as other partners slowly joined them on the dance floor.

"What are you thinking?" Lex asked her.

She smiled, grabbing his suit lapels and pulling him to her.

"I'm thinking I want to marry you, again. Let's get married this week. You and me, on a beach somewhere, before the baby's born. I want it to be before the baby's born. It doesn't need to be a big deal. It just needs to be you and me. And then afterwards, when she's born, a big party, with everyone we know, celebrating the three of us."

She tipped herself up, consuming him in a kiss and he felt completely enamored by her all over again.

Dances went on and Lana began nibbling her way through the food, Chloe joining her as she began to mingle in her own particular way.

"So what made you show up to this special brand of Clark Kent?" Chloe asked.

"Thanks for that implication," Lana replied warily.

"You know what I mean," Chloe said.

Lois came over to them without intending to and felt a rare sense of imposition.

"Oh, excuse me."

"Lois, you don't have to leave. It's your wedding day," Lana said.

"It's a big park," Lois responded.

"S'okay," Lana assured, chewing. "I think I'm eating all your food."

"Well, I'm not going to have much. It took me a lot to get into this dress after those two kids even after a year-"

"If you could only _**hear**_ my eyes rolling," Chloe exasperated.

"Hey!" Lois defended.

"Is this the sibling rivalry part I'm not supposed to get in the middle of?" Lana asked.

"No, I mean I think she and I…all three of us actually, having Clark in our lives did a good job of never letting that get between us. 'Cept maybe for that time you tried to kill me with…what was it, a crowbar?" Lois said to Chloe.

"I don't remember that, could we leave that in the past?"

Lana chuckled into her shrimp. "A crowbar, interesting."

"Would you like a photo of the three of you?" the photographer asked.

Lois tried her best not to hesitate.

"I would, if that's alright with you two?"

"Uh, yeah, let me just un-stuff my face here," Lana said, looking for her a place to wipe her sticky hands and face.

"Oh, here," Lois said, grabbing a napkin and wiping Lana's mouth delicately.

"Thank you," Lana said, feeling extremely hot and pregnant and appreciating the help. "Yeah, this is just like when we were possessed, except someone wants our picture, and I'm fat this time."

"Next it'll be Chloe," Lois smiled.

"'K, bride in the middle," the photographer said and Lois moved in the middle, unsure of being the center of attention to them both.

Smiles overcame all three of them as they squeezed together and photos were taken. Afterwards, Lois put her hand on Lana's shoulder.

"Lana," she whispered. "Thank you."

Lana didn't respond with words, but it was enough.

"I'd like to dance with my daughter," Sam Lane said softly, coming up to the three ladies.

"Go," Chloe urged Lois. "I'm going to dance with my fiancé."

"You know what, so am I," Lana agreed. "If I can fit."

Over ten hours later, she stood over the balcony overlooking the Greek waves as the sun set with a glass of champagne in her hand. Clark came out and joined her.

"My mom's enjoying them at the park," he told her.

"I'm sure they're a handful."

"Let's have more kids," he suggested.

"Oh sure!" she exclaimed. "Not in the next ten years, Smallville."

"Ten years! I'll work on lessening that number."

"Do I look like a woman that can be persuaded easily?"

He took the champagne glass from her hand and turned her towards him.

"I hope so, I'm counting on it. But let's stop talking about children."

"Let's, it's turning me off."

"Well, we can't have that."

He gently pushed her against the wall, kissing her mouth as he took hand, putting it on his chest. They slowly made their way back into their room getting lost in their lust along the way. Clark lifted Lois up against him, forcing her legs around his waist as her fingers lightly raked his scalp.

She slipped the buttons through the holes of his blue shirt, pushing it from his body, sending convulsions through him as her soft palms met his burning chest. He laid her down on the bed, moving her nightgown up her tan, glistening body. Throwing it in the direction of his shirt, he looked at her completely naked form.

She let him, not at all minding the view she was getting either, and then she rose up and captured his mouth, kissing him…passionately. Her fingers fumbled with his pants, working the zipper as she felt his erection, her tongue softly meeting his. In seconds his pants were gone and he fell on top her, wild and primal. She felt the dampness between her legs with his full body weight over her, her hands spread over his strong back muscles.

His lips caressed her face, covering her with kisses, nipping her throat, laving her pulsing veins.

"I need to be inside you," he whispered against her neck, positioning himself right at her opening, teasing her.

His fingers dipped into her half-open mouth and he used her own moisture to caress her breasts.

Locking eyes with him, she shifted herself and felt him slide in, both of their breaths quickening instantly at the motion. She enfolded her legs around his waist and moved them so that she was on top.

She needed more.

She took his hand and put it on herself.

Without needing words, his hand instantly went to her, his body thrusting hard. As he rocked her, his fingers soothed and intensified the pleasure at the same time. His thumb pressed against her clit, encircling it mercilessly, while his index finger ran against her labia, collecting her juices and keeping her wet.

She wrapped her legs tighter now, gripping the sheets. Clark sat up, lessening the space between them. Continuing the process, he kissed her, hard, deep, and aggressively, the same as their motions below. She felt it now, fiercely coming up inside her as their movements and actions brought sweat upon them both. The connection between them was so strong that she almost forgot the mission as it trickled up inside of her.

Everything she could think of was coursing through her veins and she didn't want him to stop what he was doing. She was sure he was using his powers on her. No normal man could do what he was doing as fast as he was doing as consistently as he was doing it.

Releasing his hand from her they clutched onto each other, bodies close, clutching each other. The waves came through her, quickly, fast, she shuddered, convulsed, sending him over the edge. He latched onto her, burying his face into her neck, every muscle tightening and releasing, telling her he loved her.

Recovering in the afterglow at the ungodly hour they finally finished, Lois yawned.

"I'm so sleeping in tomorrow. And everyday we're here. I'm going back to the cave man days while we're here. Sleep, eat, sex. The kids are killing me."

"Not to bring them up again-"

"We really are that boring, we're parents, so go ahead," she yawned, about to fall asleep on his chest.

"I'm just amazed at how much you try to balance your life around them. How much you spend time with them while landing the next story."

"Yeah well, yelling at my boss to let me go home every other day has become a sport. Something I'm becoming rather good at. Kind of like you needing an excuse to leave and save someone's life, kind of like that?" she mocked playfully, kissing his mouth.

He kissed her back, pulling up the covers over her naked body to keep her warm.

"Well then take this time off to relax. You've earned it."

"Yeah and I probably won't get another vacation until my next husband."

"I'll find you one tomorrow."

"Good, saves me one more thing to do."

Safe in his arms, Lois slept 'til one in the afternoon the next day.

~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~

Began: Season 7 of Smallville


End file.
